


Wicked Game

by Nashville12



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, Lust, Other, Pain, Quarter Quell (Hunger Games), Sex, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashville12/pseuds/Nashville12
Summary: Part 2 of When the Lights Go Down.Primrose Everdeen has just been selected for the 75th annual Hunger Games Quarter Quell.Katniss, riding high in love and enjoying her life with Finnick Odair, is now forced to mentor her little sister as she makes her way into the arena.All while Finnick is working with the rebels behind the scenes to burn the Capitol, and President Snow, to the ground.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen & Primrose Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair
Comments: 81
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Ready for part 2?
> 
> If you're new here and you haven't read part 1 (When the Lights Go Down), I highly suggest that you start there first! I mean, you could start here, but that story will fill in a lot of gaps and answer a lot of questions that you might have otherwise.
> 
> Here we go!

Katniss Everdeen’s world went black in an instant.

She slid to the floor from the seat she had been sitting on, completely shell shocked.

She heard her mother screaming behind her and her sister sobbing loudly.

She felt Finnick Odair’s strong and steady hands wrapping around her body, lifting her off of the floor, tilting her into his chest as he laid her down softly on the couch.

“Katniss? Katniss…look at me… Look at me! You’re ok. We’re going to be ok.” He was kneeling beside her on one leg, rubbing her arms and stroking her hair gently. 

Her face was blank.

She turned her head to the image that was frozen on the screen.

President Snow had just announced the all-female Tributes for the upcoming Quarter Quell, and her eyes were focused on the last girl who was called. Emotionless, too shocked to react in any other way then to stare at her picture and repeat her name over and over again.

Primrose Everdeen.

  
Her precious baby sister was going into the arena.   
  
She was about to face hell on earth, and she couldn't fix it.

She couldn’t volunteer for her this time, and what’s even worse, is now she would have to mentor her.   
Making sure she has all the tools in her arsenal to stay alive. 

Katniss won once. 

Now she had to make sure Prim did it too. 

But Prim wasn’t like her. 

She wasn’t a fighter. She couldn’t even kill a bug. How would she ever be able to kill a human?

  
“Clara, grab some cold towels, quick.” Finnick was speaking to Katniss’ mother who was beside herself at the news.

She quickly brought what Finnick had asked for and he rolled it up, pressing it against her forehead. 

Clara turned her attention back to Prim who was now sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth while she sobbed. 

“Hey, it’s going to be ok. Katniss…” Finnick dropped his head onto her chest and she instinctually grabbed a fistful of his hair. Clinging to it like a child would with a safety blanket.

He helped her sit up and grabbed her some water.

  
“Prim… Prim!” Katniss snapped back into focus and ran to her little sister, sitting down as she pulled her into her; shielding her from the rest of the world.

“It’s ok… I’ve got you, little duck. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you. Shh shh shh…” She rocked her gently as she rubbed her back, trying to calm an inconsolable Prim. 

Clara stood by watching, tears falling silently now as she watched her daughters.  
  
She turned to Finnick, pulling him to the side, fire in her eyes.

She lowered her voice as she spoke, her words full of fury.

“That bastard is going to burn in hell for this. We have to end this, Finnick. I know Haymitch says there is a plan, but I will not sit back and watch my baby die at the hands of Coriolanus Snow just because it’s ‘not time yet’.” 

She was spitting her words now and Finnick saw in this moment, where Katniss got her strength and fire from. 

Finnick pulled her into his chest, soothing the only mother figure he had left in his life.

“I know…I know.”

She looked up at him and he could see her heart broken on the floor.

“I need you to promise me that you will help her. Katniss is too close to this and I know she won’t be able to think straight. Plus, I don’t want anymore unnecessary stress put on her because of the…”

“Baby…” Finnick whispered softly, finishing her sentence as he looked at the woman he had fallen madly in love with, and who ten minutes ago had told him he was going to be a father. 

Clara nodded.

“The baby. I need you to take care of her, Finnick. Both of them. Please… I can’t lose anyone else.” 

Her voice was steady, but her eyes betrayed her as she looked at the picture of Katniss’ father that was sitting in its permanent place on the mantle. 

“Mrs. Everdeen, I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure I bring all three of them home.” He could only manage a weak smile, but it was all she needed.

“Thank you.”

She moved to gather her girls in her arms like a mother hen protecting her chicks. 

Finnick turned and walked into the kitchen, pulling out the tiny gadget that Haymitch had given him from Beetee, that allowed them to talk freely in a room or on the phone without fear of it being recorded or traced.

He stuck it on the receiver and dialed Haymitch Abernathy’s number.

“Helllloooo?” 

He was drunk.

Finnick cringed into the phone. This is not what he needed right now and he sure as hell wouldn’t be able to have a serious conversation about what needed to be done to ensure Prim’s safety while he was like this.

“Haymitch, it’s Finnick. Call me back when you’re not wasted.”   
  
He slammed the phone down harder than he had intended.  
  
Within seconds it was ringing.

“Hello?”

“Odair, it’s me.”

He wasn’t drunk.

Finnick sighed into the phone.

“I’m still trying to get used to that game of yours, Abernathy. You’re very, very good at it.”

“Yeah well, gotta cover my bases. You never know who’s on the other line.”

There was a long pause before Haymitch spoke again.

“So… little Everdeen huh.”

“Yeah…” Finnick swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat.

Haymitch blew out a breath.

“Damn. I did not expect that. Especially after Peeta did what…”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Finnick cut him off, not wanting to relive the deal that was made to keep Katniss out of the Quarter Quell. 

His voice cracked and sounded much weaker than he would have liked.

“So…what is the plan. Seriously, Haymitch. How much longer before we burn them to the ground? How many more lives have to be lost?”

  
“Soon. Mason has more information than I do, but I hear that shit is going to go down in the arena. When I know more, you’ll know more.”

Finnick flinched.  
  
Johanna.

He had forgotten all about the fact that his best friend was going back into the arena too, in the midst of the chaos that ensued when Prim’s name was called. 

“We gotta get them out, Mitch. We have to.” 

“We will. I’ll do anything I have to to make sure of it. Now go take care of that girl of ours. I’m guessing she’s taking this pretty hard.”

“She is… and I will. Thanks, Haymitch. Oh, and just so you know... we’re going to have a baby. Well, Katniss is going to, but I helped.” He let out a light chuckle, a heavy sadness still in his voice. 

“You don’t say…wow. Cheers to you both. Now we have even more motivation to make sure this works. For all the future generations to come.” There was a genuine excitement, but a lot of concern in his voice.

“Yes, we do.”  
  
Finnick heard the line click and he smiled, taking a minute to feel the joy of the news he had just found out. 

A year ago, he never would have thought he would be happy again and he definitely never thought he would find love. True, honest, real love. But he has, with Katniss.   
  
And bonus, her family has become his family. That’s why Prim being reaped hit him harder than any other Tribute before her. 

He walked back into the living room and saw Prim asleep on the couch, her head in Clara’s lap and her legs across Katniss.

The train to the Capitol would be leaving tomorrow, not immediately like in years past.   
Finnick and Katniss didn’t know if that was better or worse. When you’re whisked away quickly, you don’t have time to think and you’re running on pure adrenaline, but you also don’t really get to say goodbye to your family.   
  
This time, Tributes have a whole night to say goodbye, but they also have time to let the reality sink in that their life might be over in a matter of days. 

Finnick leaned against the door frame, watching the peace that was washing over Prim’s body as she slept.

Katniss looked up at him and gently moved Prim’s legs, slipping out from under her and moving to meet him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing tightly, needing to feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and breathing in the calming ocean salt scent of him. 

“I need to go to the cabin. Just for a few hours.” She whispered as she continued resting her ear on his chest, feeling the steady beat on the side of her head.

He nodded above her.

“Come with me?” She looked up at him pleadingly.   
  
In her eyes he knew it wasn’t a proposition, but a desperation to feel safe. She needed to talk things through with him. Things she couldn’t talk about in front of Prim and her mom.

“Yeah. Always.” He kissed the top of her head as he grabbed her hand, quickly lacing their fingers together.

Katniss turned to her mother and Clara gave her a knowing nod. 

They all needed time. 

“We’ll be back.” Finnick said quietly as he gave Clara a slight nod. 

_________

The walk to the cabin felt excruciatingly long and the weight of the last couple of hours made Katniss’ legs feel like lead. 

“Finnick…I’m tired.”

Without hesitation, Finnick moved in front of her, crouching so that she could jump on his back. 

He was thankful he knew these woods so well now, because it was getting dark and he had precious cargo on his back.

As soon as they entered the cabin, Finnick drop Katniss off on the bed and moved to start a fire. That was usually her job when they came here, but he didn’t want her doing anything other than resting. 

She laid back on the bed, rolling on her side and curling her legs into her as she watched him. 

When the fire was lit, he went to the small counter and started making hot chocolate. He brought her a mug and climbed over her so that he was against the wall and window. 

She sat up to drink it, blowing on it to cool it down, mesmerized by the ripples her breath made on the surface.

Her voice was small as she whispered, “You only make hot chocolate on special occasions. What’s there to celebrate?” She looked up at him and he saw that her eyes were glassy, quickly filling with tears.

He bent over her and put his mug on the ground. When he pulled himself back up, he let his lips wander to her stomach, kissing it gently two times.

“This. This is worth celebrating. The little life in there… it’s you and me, Katniss. That is our love personified.”

His eyes were now glowing with his own tears.

She rested one hand on her stomach as she let his words wash over her.

She looked down and said sweetly, “Yeah…your daddy is right, you are worth celebrating. Hi, baby. I hope you love chocolate.” She smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

Finnick leaned over to kiss her forehead as he placed his hand on top of hers on her stomach. 

“Hi, baby…” 

They looked at each other with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces, forgetting for a moment all of the bad that was happening outside that cabin door.

Katniss’ face got serious as she turned her body towards Finnick, setting her mug on the ground next to his. 

“What are we going to do, Finn? I was ready to mentor Madge. I could handle that. But this… I can’t handle this.” Her tears started to fall as her voice broke.

He pulled her into him, laying them both back on the bed.

“I know. I hate this, Katniss. So much. I… I don’t know how this happened. I really thought we were out of the woods after Peeta…”

He felt her body tense.  
  
They were silent for a while before Katniss broke it.

“It should be me. Peeta should be here and it should be me going back into that arena. I could’ve handled it… he died in vain, Finnick. His sacrifice means nothing now.”

He felts her tears falling faster, wetting his neck.  
  
He kissed the top of her head and let his lips just rest there.

“It wasn’t for nothing. Not by a long shot. You know the games now. You've lived it. You can prepare Prim as much as you can, and I can handle it when it all gets to be too much. We are in this together, remember? I’m so thankful for Peeta. So, so thankful. He saved you. He saved… him.” He gently touched her stomach again.

“He gave us the gift of family. The chance to be happy. To bring new life into the new world we are creating… It wasn’t for nothing. He gave us everything.” 

“But what about Johanna and Madge? Finnick, I can’t help them knowing that it would be hurting my sister!” She let out a guttural sob and he pulled her tighter.

“Focus on Prim. I will handle Madge and Johanna. I will focus my sponsor attention on Prim, and I know that Johanna will do everything she can to help her in there. She was already prepared to save you at all costs, and she’s not even a big fan of you.”   
  
Finnick chuckled quietly, desperately trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably. 

“I will use every contact and connection I have to make sure she gets out of there. That is my promise to you.” He kissed the top of her head as she tucked her hand under his back, pulling him closer to her.

“I love you, Finnick Odair. Thank you for loving my family as much as you love me. Oh...and it could be a girl, you know.” 

She felt the heaviness of sleep overtaking her and she was drifting fast.

“We'll see..." He smiled into her hair.  
  
"And, always, babe. They are my family too now.”

She nuzzled his neck as she slipped into a deep sleep.

“We should probably make it official though, huh?”   
  
Finnick whispered as he reached in his back pocket, pulling out a beautiful silver ring that had a circle of diamonds surrounding a beautiful sea foam green sea glass center, matching the color of his eyes.

“Katniss?”

He pulled his head back to look at her, smiling when he saw the small gape of her mouth as she breathed deeply, fast asleep. 

“Sleep well, my love. Both of you.”

He laid his head back as he rested his hand on Katniss’ stomach and fell fast asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss jolted awake, panic instantly taking over.

“Finnick…Finnick! What time is it?”

She jumped up, looking around frantically, bending over him to look out the window.

The moon was still high in the sky, so she guessed it was around 2am or so. 

“Huh?” Finnick stirred slightly, reaching for her but only feeling the sheet.

His eyes popped open and he sat up quickly, the same panic on his face.

He saw Katniss standing by the fire that was still burning bright, chewing on her thumb nail as she paced.   
  
In his disheveled state and with a groggy voice he muttered, “Hey… want to head back home? Spend the night with Prim?”

  
She looked at him and gave him a worried look as she nodded. 

Finnick spread out the embers in the fire and quickly covered it with flour, extinguishing it quickly. 

He reached for Katniss’ hand and they started back towards the Victor’s Village.

  
They found her mother and Prim in the same position they left them in, except now Clara’s head was resting on the back of the couch as she slept. 

Katniss reached up to give Finnick a kiss, then lifted Prim’s legs back up and onto her lap as she laid down sideways against her sister. Without opening her eyes, Clara reached over and gently squeezed Katniss’ shoulder lovingly. 

Finnick grabbed a blanket and laid down on the floor next to the couch, praying for a sleep that he knew wouldn’t come.

There was too much to think about and he felt an overwhelming desire to just scoop up the three women next to him and run away to 4 to live on a boat for the rest of their lives, away from the madness. 

  
They were all startled awake when four peacekeepers broke down the door and rushed in.

“Let’s go!” 

They began pulling Prim away from her mother, pushing Katniss to the side hard, causing her to fall on her back.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy. Hold on! We’re up.” 

Finnick moved to Katniss, checking to make sure she was ok.   
  
She was shaking violently out of fear as she pushed her hair behind her ears and stood up. 

He grabbed both of her hands in his and whispered, “Together.”

She nodded, too afraid that if she tried to speak, she would start crying. 

She had to be strong for Prim. 

The peacekeeper threw Prim over his shoulder and Katniss was reminded of just how young and fragile she was.

“Mom! Katniss! Help…I don’t wanna go!”   
Prim was reaching for her family as she screamed, tears falling hard.

“You’re going to be ok, Prim. I promise. I love you…Listen to Katniss!” Clara grabbed Prim’s hand and kissed it gently, right before the Peacekeeper yanked Prim away from her mother's grasp and walked out the door. 

Katniss ran after them, turning to her mom with tears in her eyes.   
  
She touched her heart before grabbing her bag that was sitting by the front door, and quickly followed them.

Clara touched her heart as she nodded, using every ounce of strength she had to not completely fall apart.

Finnick touched her arm as he moved towards the door to follow the entourage. 

“I’ll take care of them. We love you.” He gave her a weak smile and shut the door behind him.

  
They went to a different section of the train station. A place that wasn’t open to the public and was meant for Tribute and Victor use only. 

Katniss had convinced the peacekeeper to put Prim down, and she clutched her hand tightly as they waited. 

Finnick turned as he heard the sound of sniffling and crying behind him and saw Madge Undersee walking to the deck, two peacekeepers flanking her. 

He gave her a small smile and held out his hand.

“Madge? I’m Finnick Odair. I’ll be one of your mentors. I know you already know Katniss…” He turned to Katniss and she turned around, hearing her name.

She pulled her hand out of Prim’s death grip and walked over to greet Madge.

“Hi…” She whispered as she hugged the frightened girl.

Madge held her close, crying on her shoulder, her entire body shaking like it was experiencing an internal earthquake. 

“I’m glad it’s you.” Madge whispered into Katniss’ hair.

Katniss pulled back and smiled weakly.

She didn’t know if it was because Prim was here too, or if it was because she had a little life inside of her, or maybe it was a combination of both, but Katniss’ maternal instincts were running on overdrive.   
  
She grabbed Madge’s hand and pulled her towards Prim, taking her sister’s hand in her other hand and squeezing both of their hands reassuringly. 

The peacekeepers closed in on them, standing uncomfortably close, and Katniss’ back tensed.

“Hey, give them some space, would ya?”

Finnick pushed his way between them and the girls, standing behind Katniss and stretching out his arms so that his hands were on both young girls’ shoulders, feeling protective himself. 

The bullet train pulled up without a sound.

Katniss felt her stomach turn and she knew she was about to lose it. She turned her head to look at Finnick, feeling her own body start to tremble.

He mouthed, “I’ve got you” with a nod and wink, immediately putting her at ease. 

She had no idea how she would have ever been able to do this without him. It was the one and only gift Snow had inadvertently given her by making Victors switch Districts for a year. 

Two peacekeepers stepped off the train, grabbing Prim and Madge by the arm and yanking them onto the train.

“Be gentle, you assholes!” Katniss screamed.

Finnick put his arm behind her back as the two peacekeepers that had been next to them and the two that had been standing behind them pushed them forward.   
When they ascended the steps, they saw two young girls already sitting on the train. 

Katniss and Finnick stopped suddenly.   
  
Finnick moved forward cautiously.

“Um…hi. I’m Finnick Odair, and you are?” He held his hand out to them, shaking each of theirs as they spoke quietly.

“Jerica Greenscott.”

“Britton Angelo.”

Katniss stepped forward.

“The Tributes from 4… What are you doing on this train?”

The girls looked at each other, then Jerica reached to hand Finnick a note.  
  
Finnick’s eyes got wide as he read the note, re-reading it to make sure he was reading it correctly.

  
**Mr. Odair,**

**As you know, you are the only remaining Victor left from District 4.** **That being said, along with being a mentor to the young girls from District 12, You will also be required to mentor Miss. Greenscott and Miss. Angelo as well.**

**God speed, and may the odds be ever in their favor.**

**Sincerely,**  
**President Coriolanus Snow**.

He blew out a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

“What is it?” Katniss was looking at him with concern as she moved from Prim and Madge. 

He handed her the note and watched as her face turned cold as she read.

“What the actual fuck?” She yelled loudly.

Finnick looked behind her at the four girls and gave them an apologetic smile. He grabbed Katniss’ arm and pulled her out of ear shot.

“He’s messing with me. He has to be. This game is like his own personal vendetta against our family. I don’t know what he’s trying to do. I guess…distract me? Keep me running in circles and making my head spin…?”  
  
He put his hands up to his face as he blew out an exasperated breath.  
  
Katniss crossed her arms and looked out the window as she spoke.

“What would happen if you didn’t do it? Finnick, you can’t worry about five girls in that arena. You will lose your mind.” Katniss’ eyes were concerned but she was seething as she spoke through gritted teeth.

“Seven.”

“What?”

“Seven girls. Those four behind you, Johanna, you, and…” He looked down at her stomach lovingly. 

Katniss instinctually touched her stomach, her face softening.

“It could be a boy you know.” She gave him a slight smile.

He relaxed and pulled her into his chest.

“I don’t know how I’m going to do this, Katniss. I really don’t.”

She pulled back and looked up at him, strength in her body and eyes.

“ **We’re** going to do this. Not just you. I’m here too and I will help. We can’t just…” She looked at the two girls from District 4 with sadness, her motherly instincts extending to them now too. 

Finnick sighed.

“I know…”

Katniss held her palm out to him and he quickly grabbed it, lacing their fingers together and kissing her hand softly. 

“Together?” Finnick asked meekly.

“Together.”  
  
Katniss felt her survival instincts rising and she was determined to do what needed to be done to outsmart Snow and bring these girls home. She didn’t know how yet, but she knew there was a plan in the works. 

Whatever it was, she wanted in.

  
_____________

The train ride was as pleasant as it could be for a possible death sentence journey.

Katniss told the girls about her experience in the Capitol and what would be happening next. She briefed them on the prep teams and how uncomfortable everything would be, but she also stretched the truth to the point that they were actually excited about getting all dolled up.

Finnick, of course, made them all feel immediately comfortable. He has such a naturally calming presence, and that’s without all of the charm oozing out of him. But he was in fine form today, joking with the girls and making one of them blush every five seconds. 

Prim clung to Katniss and Katniss happily obliged, letting her lay in her lap and gently stroking her hair. Madge and Britton were talking about their love of the piano and their favorite composers, while Finnick and Jerica talked about life in 4 and their love of the ocean.

Katniss watched as Finnick’s eyes sparkled as he and Jerica talked about sailing, fishing and their favorite style of knot to tie. They talked about the best kinds of rope to use and how the smell of the ocean salt never really leaves your skin.

“I love that smell.” Katniss interjected.

They both looked at her and Jerica gave her a confused look while Finnick gave her a flirty wink.

“How do you know about the ocean? You’re from 12.” Jerica spat, clearly not a fan of the coal mining District.

Finnick stepped in.

“She spends a lot of time there with me, and trust me, she’s verrry fluent in the smell, and taste of sea salt.”

He looked at Katniss again and her face was beet red with embarrassment.

He quickly covered for her.

“There is beauty in every District if you look for it, Jerica. 12 has the most beautiful trees and natural lakes that you will ever see. It’s not just coal dust.” He gave her a gentle, but stern look and she slumped.

“Sorry.” She whispered to Katniss.

Katniss gave her a small chuckle.

“It’s fine. I used to hate District 4. I thought it was full of a bunch of lazy people who did nothing other than lay around on the sand all day to get tan. I guess we were both wrong.” 

Finnick gave Katniss a small smile as Jerica nodded slowly.

She was going to be a handful, that one. 

But thankfully, Finnick had learned how to speak fire.

_____

“There she is! My Victor!” Effie Trinket came running over to Katniss as soon as they reached the Tribute center.

“Oh my goodness, Katniss, you’re positively glowing! You must tell me your secret!”

Katniss stole a quick glance over at Finnick, but Effie caught it.

“Ahh, now I see. You’ve been bitten by the lovebug! That explains so much.”   
She leaned in close to Katniss and Katniss had to put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from throwing up from the smell of Effie’s perfume. 

“And might I say, well done.” She pulled back and swiveled to Finnick.

“Finnick Odair, won't you ever be ugly? It's just not fair how one person can have SO much beauty...” She ran her fingers over Finnick’s shirt, up and down his abs as he winced, laughing uncomfortably.

“Oh Miss. Trinket, you are too kind. And might I say, you are looking very lovely this evening.” 

He plastered on his best Capitol smile and Effie had to fan herself as she blushed.

  
“There’s my girl.”

They all turned to see who was approaching, and Katniss felt tears starting to rise.

“Cinna.” She whispered, moving towards him, and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Cinna held her close and whispered softly in her ear, “I’ve got her. She’s going to be ok.”

Katniss nodded into his shoulder and felt the tears falling faster now.  
  
She would never be able to express the relief she felt in seeing him again, or the bond they had formed during her games. He was family.

She wiped her tears with her sleeve and turned so she was facing both Effie and Cinna.

“Effie, Cinna, this is my sister Prim, and this is Madge, Jerica and Britton. Finnick and I will be mentoring all four of them this year.”

Effie’s eyes got wide.

“Oh my, my, my! What an honor! You really ARE President Snow’s favorite, aren’t you!” Effie clapped joyously as Cinna stepped forward.  
  
  
“Nice to meet you, ladies. I’m Cinna.” He extended his hand to all of them, easing their nerves instantly.  
  
Katniss moved in front of the girls, still facing her friends.

“I was thinking you could each take two, one from each District. Find a way to unify us as a team, you know?” Katniss was speaking with determination. 

Effie put her hand on her heart dramatically, swooning.  
  
“Oh, I have so many ideas! And Flavius will too. We will make you girls look fabulous!”

Cinna nodded slowly.

“Anything for our girl on fire. I know Portia will be extremely excited to have TWO Tributes to work on this year.”

  
Finnick cleared his throat.

“Right, so…Prim and Jerica, you’ll be with Cinna and Portia. Britton and Madge, you’ll be with Effie and Flavius. I know this is weird and uncomfortable, and the clothes will probably be awkward, but trust these people. They really do have your best interest at heart. Katniss and I will be around, going between you all, preparing you for the interviews and your training sessions along the way. You got it?”

They all nodded as Cinna and Effie moved behind their two assigned tributes.

“Ok, have fun and we will see you all back at the apartment tonight for a recap and to strategize for tomorrow.”  
He gave them all a big smile, hands behind his back like a general leading his troops.

The team quickly moved the girls out to their respective grooming rooms, leaving Finnick and Katniss alone for the first time all day.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

“You’re going to be such an amazing dad… do you know that?” Her eyes were filling with tears as she beamed with pride.

“The way you’ve handled these girls already… I’m in awe of you, Finnick Odair.”

He bent down and kissed her softly.

“It’s because you’re here. You make everything easier.”

Katniss’ face quickly turned green and Finnick immediately turned around, looking for a trash can.

When he didn’t see one, he stretched his shirt out so that it made a bowl, just as Katniss spewed everywhere, filling his shirt quickly.

He turned his head and shut his eyes tight as she continued.

After she was done, she wiped her mouth and stared at him with an embarrassed and apologetic look overtaking her.

“Finnick…I am so, so, sorry! Effie’s perfume was like sulfur in my nostrils and I think the stress is just getting to me and…”

Finnick slowly took his shirt off, rolling up her vomit like a trash bag, leaning over to kiss the top of her head lovingly.

“Never apologize. It’s four o’clock. I should have been more prepared. You’re like clockwork every day! I’m sorry it’s so rough for you… can I get you anything? Here sit down.”

He pushed aside some papers that were lying on a bench and helped her sit.

She touched the side of his face with her hand, rubbing her thumb over his stubble.

“How did I get so lucky? You are the most amazing man, Finnick. We’re about to enter hell and you’re still worried about me. I don’t deserve you…”

He turned his head to lean into her hand.

“I’m the lucky one. You’ve brought me back to life, Katniss. You've given me hope and honestly... you've given me everything. That is a debt I will never be able to repay.”

She turned to rest her head on his shoulder.

She whispered so quietly that he almost missed it.

“Finnick… I know there’s a plan. I know stuff is happening and I know this game isn’t going to be normal. Whatever it is… I want in.”

Finnick sat in silence for a moment, trying to figure out what to say.

“No. It’s too dangerous.”

She sat up straight.

“No? Since when do I need your permission to fight for a cause?” Her voice was pained, but not angry.

“Katniss…” He shook his head slowly.

“Finnick…”

He looked down at her stomach.

“I promised your mother that I would take care of you. You and the baby. I don’t think joining the rebellion is exactly stress free. You have to think about the baby now. This wouldn’t be good for it.”

Katniss took his face in both of her hands, her voice steady but her eyes glassy and determined.

“No, babe, THIS wouldn’t be good for the baby. Having to be reaped because the Hunger Games still exist when he or she turns twelve. You said it yourself, Snow is out to get us. He always has been. Don’t you think our child would be first on the list for a future game?”

His eyes were starting to well up now as she continued.

“This isn’t me trying to be reckless. This is me fighting FOR this child. Our child. And any other children we may have. I need to be a part of this, Finnick. I can’t just sit back and hope someone else does it for me. For them. It has to end now and I have to make sure I can look our children in the eyes someday and tell them that they are free and that when it came down to it, I fought for them. Ok?”

Her voice was soft.

Finnick searched her eyes, seeing the mama bear in her emerging. He knew better than to get in the way of a mama protecting her cub.

He exhaled slowly and said,  
  
“Ok.”


	3. Chapter 3

  
“Wow! You girls look…”

Katniss pinched Finnick behind his back, warning him to think before he speaks.

“Great!”

It was very obvious to see who had been spending the day with Effie and who had been spending it with Cinna.   
  
Two of the girls were now plastic versions of themselves.

“This day…SUCKED.” Jerica hissed as she furiously scrubbed her lips and kicked off her heels, trying to desperately to get the glittery lip stain off.   
  
She had been polished from head to toe and her dark blonde hair was now a sunkissed platinum. 

“I actually thought it was fun…” Madge whispered quietly as she twirled her freshly curled hair around her finger.   
  
Katniss smiled as she touched Madge's shoulder.

“What about you girls, what was your day like?” She asked gently as both Prim and Britton sat on their hands, swinging their legs in front of them. 

Prim looked older and younger all at the same time. Her makeup fit her face beautifully. Cinna had instructed Portia to take the less is more route.   
Subtle eyeliner that accentuated her blue eyes, blue mascara, soft cheeks.   
  
She was stunning. 

Britton had clearly become Effie’s pet and she was now almost an exact replica of the flamboyant woman. 

Bright blues adorned her, with scales painted up and down her arms in a sea green.

“It was fine” Prim whispered quietly.  
  


Britton nodded.

“Yeah… except…I don’t really know what scales have to do with District 4. I feel super itchy.” Britton was gently scratching at her arms and Finnick had to laugh.

“Sorry about that, Britton. I’ll have a talk with Effie. Hopefully she and Cinna can come to a cohesive agreement on a style that works for all of you.”

  
Katniss cleared her throat.

“Well, this is why we have trial runs, right?”

The girls stared at her with multiple expressions.   
  
There was an awkward silence filling the room before Finnick broke it.

“Let’s eat!”   
  
Finnick gestured to the table that was full of more food than any of the girls had seen in their lifetime.

Every kind food you could imagine, plus desserts galore.  
  
The girls dove in, shoving food in their mouths as they loaded up their plates.

  
“I remember the first time I saw food like this… I couldn’t get enough.” Finnick whispered as he leaned over to Katniss, still watching the girls enjoy themselves.

“Really? It disgusted me. I hated seeing all of this and knowing how people in twelve were starving daily. Bread was a luxury, and here, there were ten types all laid out in front of me. The little bit of dessert I did have, made me stay up all night throwing up in the bathroom. I remember Peeta – “  
She stopped suddenly, sucking in a breath at the mention of Peeta's name.

Finnick rubbed her back gently, encouraging her to continue.

She continued through a broken voice.

“I remember Peeta stayed up with me. All night. Sitting on the bathroom floor, next to the toilet, jumping up to hold my hair back any time I felt the bile rising. I told him to get some sleep before our big day the next day, but he said that he would sleep when he was dead… then he laughed awkwardly at his horrible joke.”   
  
Tears were falling slowly down her cheeks as she let a singular laugh slip. 

“I guess he’s finally catching up on that sleep…” She whispered as Finnick pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head. 

They stood there in silence as they watched the girls eat and laugh and forget where they were or why they were there, even it was just for a moment. 

Katniss wiped her face and turned to kiss Finnick chastely on the arm, clearing her throat as she moved to the table and sat down next to Prim.

  
“Ok, so. Tomorrow is a big day for you all. It’s the day you show them what you can do. It’s a great way to get sponsors and make people bet on you by getting their attention. They will have anything and everything at your disposal, so take advantage of that. It might be what helps you get the things you need in the arena. This is your chance to show them how deadly you can be.”

Finnick was standing in front of the girls, leaning on the table, all business. They were hanging on his every word, but Katniss rolled her eyes when Jerica sat back with folded arms and legs, looking Finnick up and down with a look that was all too familiar to her. She knew what it looked like to want Finnick Odair. 

This wouldn’t be good.

“So, do you have an idea about what you will be doing?” Finnick waited expectantly. 

Britton and Madge looked at each other, worried. Prim leaned into Katniss and buried her face in her stomach. 

Jerica sat forward and rested her elbows on the table.

“Easy. Ropes and nets. I can tie people up, hang them from trees, or set traps with nets. No big deal.”

Katniss scoffed.

“IF there are trees to hang people from. You don’t know what the climate of the arena is going to look like.”

Jerica shot her a look.

“Good thing I can handle anything. It’s also a good thing that I don’t NEED my arena to resemble my own District to win.”   
She squinted at Katniss and Katniss felt her jaw clench.

  
‘She’s a Tribute…she’s scared…this is defense mechanism…chill’. Katniss found herself saying those words on repeat in her head anytime Jerica was rude. 

Finnick looked between the two women and felt his stomach turn. He would need to monitor the two of them closely. 

  
“Ok, that’s good. Now what about the three of you?” Finnick gave them a gentle look.

Katniss was stroking Prim’s hair as she spoke confidently.

“I’m good with medicines. Herbs. Different combinations of things. If I mix something just right, I can heal. But if I mix it wrong, I could kill.” Katniss looked over at her sister. Shocked by her boldness. 

Finnick clapped his hands once, loudly, pride spreading across his face. 

“That’s brilliant, Prim. Do that.”  
He gave her a wink and she smiled back.   
  
He loved her like she was his own little sister, and seeing her get bolder in just a day made him believe that maybe there was a fighter in her after all.

“Now, what about you two?”

Madge cleared her throat and tried to project through a weak voice.

“I know it’s stupid…but…I’m really good at hiding. Like, really good. If I set my mind to it, no one will find me. Just ask Katniss.” She smiled as her eyes softened and she let out a giggle.

Katniss started laughing.

“Oh my gosh, that’s right! She’s not lying about that. When we were little and would play hide and seek, I NEVER found her. There were a couple of times her father had to use all of his resources as Mayor and send out whole search parties to find her. She’s right. She blends in with almost anything. If she wants to hide, they won’t find her. We’ll just have to make sure that she can stay hidden…” 

Finnick smiled widely, dimples on full display. 

“Well alrighty then. Sounds like you have a plan, Madge.   
What about you, Britton?”

The young girl looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes. 

“Oh geez.” Jerica snorted. 

Katniss and Finnick both shot her a look, and Finnick moved to sit next to the small girl who was getting smaller by the minute, straddling the chair and resting his arms on its back.

  
“I don’t have a plan. I…I’m not good at anything. I don’t have any useful skills…” Tears were starting to fall down her face..

Katniss felt her mama bear coming out, and she moved to the other side of Britton and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

“Ok… that’s ok. That’s why we’re here. To help you figure these things out. Now, when you’re back home in four, what do you do? What is your job in your family?”

Britton brightened slightly.

“I cook! I’m the one who feeds everyone. My dad is a fisherman, so he’s always out on the water, catching fish and selling them in town all day. My mother died when I was seven so… I’m the one who has taken care of everyone. My dad…and my two little brothers. I just know how to do the normal boring housework type stuff. But I…I don’t think folding laundry will help me in the arena.”   
  
She gave them a faint smile, and Finnick swallowed the lump in his throat. This wasn’t looking good.

Katniss’ voice was soft as she spoke, “That’s amazing Britt. Can I call you Britt?”

Britton brightened.

“Yeah, sure… That’s what my family calls me.”

Finnick turned his head away from them as he felt the tears forcing their way out.

Katniss was steady, focused. She gave her a small smile and continued.

“Ok Britt, now let’s think about this. You know how to do a lot of things that could be dangerous if you used it incorrectly, right? Think about it. You cook every day. You have to light the gas stove to do that, right?”

Britton nodded.

“Ok, so see, you know how to use fire. You also have to gut, clean, and filet fish for dinner, or chop up vegetables on the side, so you know how to use a knife and use it well…”

Britton was nodding slowly as she took in the words that Katniss was speaking.

“Yeah…yeah I do. I hadn’t really thought about that. Knives…I guess that can be my thing. Thanks!” She looked up at Katniss with thankfulness and relief in her eyes.

Katniss gave her shoulder a squeeze as she pulled her into a side hug. 

“No problem. That’s why we’re here. Now, you girls have a busy day tomorrow. I think it’s time to get some sleep.”

They all stood up from the table, Jerica walking out without a word, but the others hung back to give both Finnick and Katniss hugs goodnight.

Prim was last and she kissed them both on the cheek.

“Goodnight, little duck.” Katniss whispered softly as Prim followed Madge.

When the girls were in their respective rooms, Katniss turned to Finnick who had been staring lovingly at her for the last couple of minutes.

“What?” She asked curiously.

“And you say I’M going to be the great parent…” he was beaming. 

Katniss waved him off.

“That? I was just helping her talk through things she hadn’t thought about. No big deal.”

  
“Katniss… I had no idea what to do in that moment. How do you help someone who has no skills, in just one day? Not to mention, I never know what to do when a girl starts crying. I lose it myself! But that… you handled it like a pro and now, I’d be scared to get in Britton’s way. She’s going to be a little knife wielding fireball.”

Katniss burst into laughter.

“She really is, isn’t she? The silent ones do tend to be the deadliest…”

Her face dropped suddenly, panic filling her eyes.

“How are we going to do this, Finn? I can’t imagine losing any of them.” Her throat was tight.

He pulled her into him and swayed with her gently.

“I know… I can’t either.” He pulled back and looked in her eyes.

“So we’re not going to let that happen, are we? Both Johanna and Haymitch have told me that the plan begins in the arena and that if this goes as planned, there will be limited bloodshed. We can get them all out…” His voice sounded much more confident than he felt in that moment. 

“We have to.”

“I know.”

Finnick sighed as he rubbed her back.

“Ready for bed?”

Katniss smiled up mischievously.

“Bed? No, I had something much better in mind…”

She waggled her eyebrows at him and Finnick felt the slow beginning of a salute down yonder. 

He swallowed hard as he said, “What exactly did you have in mind?”

She pulled him close to her and stood on her tippy toes so that she was whispering in his ear.

“Three words…. Fudge. Brownie. Ice Cream.”

Finnick’s face felt hot from the electric feeling of her hot breath on his neck, but his face quickly changed from aroused, to a big goofy smile.

He got jokingly serious and dropped his voice.

“I hate to break it to you… but that’s four words.”

She slapped his arm playfully.

Whatever! Ice cream will always be one word to me…”

They laughed as Finnick touched her cheek with his thumb.  
  
She closed her eyes at his touch, but quickly opened them again.

“But seriously…baby needs ice cream.”

Finnick chuckled as he shook his head.

“Yes ma’am. I’ll see what I can do about that.”  
  
He leaned down to kiss her on her forehead, then turned and walked out the door, determined to hunt down all of the ice cream he could carry.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well that was probably the best night of my life.”

  
Katniss was panting as she unbuttoned her pants and leaned back on the couch, ice cream cartons all around her, melted ice cream all over her face.

She had been shocked and amazed when she saw Finnick return with not only his arms full of ice cream, but three avoxes who had followed him with full arms as well. 

He sat back on the couch, facing her and propping his head up with the arm that was resting on the back of it.

“Well when my baby wants ice cream…daddy delivers.” Finnick whispered as he leaned over to kiss Katniss' stomach, then her, tasting a blend of chocolate, peanut butter, and honey on her lips.

She moaned into his mouth as he began licking up all of the ice cream that had managed to escape her mouth. 

He gently licked down her neck, following the chocolate dribbles down to her collarbone.

Her hormones had been running in overdrive lately, and she was constantly turned on.

As Finnick sucked on her neck, she ran her fingers through his hair, holding him in place.

“Finnick…more…lower…” She panted.

Finnick sat up, hesitantly looking in the direction of the girls who would hopefully be asleep by now.

“They’re fine. They’re sleeping…” Her stomach was contracting, and he could smell her desire through her pants. 

He nodded and slowly reached into the front of her unbuttoned pants, slipping down until his palm was pressed against her lacy panties. 

They were soaked and he let out a hiss.

“Good God, you’re already so wet…”

He continued kissing her neck as he worked expertly, moving her panties to the side and finding the little bundle of nerves that drive her crazy.

She started writhing against his hand, eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip.

“Yeah Baby…right there…”  
She continued her movements as Finnick quickly slipped two fingers inside of her. He began pumping them in and out of her, hearing her wetness collect on his fingers with every pull. 

“Right th-“

Suddenly their front door flew open and Johanna Mason rushed in.

Katniss and Finnick’s heads popped up and they froze, Finnick’s fingers still buried inside of her.  
  
Johanna stopped.

“Well shit. I guess I have some seriously bad timing.” 

Johanna snorted and laughed as she moved to sit on the couch across from them, the thought of turning to leave not even crossing her mind. She grabbed an unopened carton of ice cream and bent a knee so that her foot was on the coffee table, eating like everything was completely normal. 

Katniss was still frozen, her face bright red as Finnick rolled away from her, wiping his hand on his shirt. 

“Hi, Johanna… um, I would hug you but…”

Johanna stood up and moved to him.

“Oh please, it’s not like I’ve never smelled or felt cum before. Come here!”   
  
She hugged him tightly, winking at Katniss who was still behind Finnick. 

Katniss snapped into focus and sat up quickly, buttoning her pants as she went.

“It’s so good to see you, Johanna. But I was planning on this happening…tomorrow.” Finnick smiled embarrassed as he moved to the sink to wash his hands.

  
“Yeah… our girls are sleeping down the hall. It’s probably not the best time for visitors right now…” Katniss managed to find her voice as she smiled at Johanna weakly.

Johanna rolled her eyes.

“Ohhh come on. Just two seconds ago you were about to go at it like fucking rabbits. I know for a fact that Finnick is not quiet, and it already smells like sex in here, so you wouldn’t have fooled anyone for a second. You’re lucky it was me and not Prim who found you like that.” She sat back down and picked up her ice cream.

“Besides…now we’re even.” She took a bite of her ice cream as her eyes sparkled, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Katniss felt a blush in her cheeks as she sat back timidly, remembering the time she burst in on Johanna and Finnick in a similar situation. 

Finnick walked back in and sat down next to Katniss, resting his hand on her knee.

“So, what’s up, Jo? How are you doing…with everything? It really is good to see you.”

Johanna smiled, and Katniss noticed how beautiful she was when she wasn’t scowling or looking like she wanted to kill you. 

“I’m doing great. Except my roommate is an absolute drag. She wouldn’t know how to use an ax or how to even hold any weapon if her life depended on it. Which it does, so she's screwed. She cries nonstop, and don’t even get me started on our mentors. Pure bullshit is what they are. I would be dead in a minute if I followed their advice. How they ever won is beyond me. I’m going to be my own mentor, thank you very much.”

Finnick smiled as he watched her unleash her angst in between bites of cookie dough ice cream.

  
“How old is she?” Katniss asked softly.

Johanna got serious, her face dropping.

“Thirteen.”

Katniss and Finnick both winced. 

“Same as Prim…” Katniss whispered.

Finnick rubbed her knee with his thumb.

“Yeah. It’s a fucking tragedy and we need to fix it.” Johanna’s eyes were full of fire as she leaned forward. 

“That’s why I’m here.”

Finnick and Katniss sat forward, matching her movement and making sure Johanna knew to stay quiet.

  
“He’s going after Prim. He’s already determined that she is going to be the first kill…” Johanna started, voice serious and low.

Katniss gasped and immediately felt the vomit rising.

“No…” Her eyes were filling with tears.

“No…No! That can’t happen. Finnick…” Katniss turned to him, clinging to his arm.

  
“Shhhhh, seriously, brainless. Do you want to wake up this whole complex? I said that he’s going after her, I didn’t say he would succeed.”

Katniss wiped the drool from her mouth that had started to fall as she furrowed her brow at Johanna. 

“I don’t…I don’t understand.”

Johanna sighed.

“Our sources on the inside have given us a heads up. The arena is going to be a mix of two things split right down the middle. Ocean water and Desert. There’s not going to be too many places to hide, but they have given me a small blueprint of the arena and I know every nook and cranny of that fucking place now. Just tell Prim to stick with me. I’ve got her.”

Katniss lunged at Johanna and wrapped her arms around her neck tightly.

“Thank you. I don’t even know what to say.”

Finnick felt his back tense up.

“I know it’s a lot to ask, Jo… but… what about our other girls?” He turned to look down the hallway where the girls slept.

  
Johanna blew out a breath.

“I can’t promise anything. It’s an arena and it’s war. We were only planning on Prim. That’s where we have been throwing our attention.”

“We?” Katniss asked softly.

“Haymitch, me, Cinna and…”

Johanna sighed as she buried her face in her hands, not wanting to continue.

“And…”

Finnick was looking at her with determination. When she didn’t respond, his voice got firmer.

“Johanna…and?”

She looked up and shook her head.

“Just…someone.”

Finnick felt heat rising and knew his anger would blow if he didn’t get an answer.

“Johanna Mason. You can’t bring up a person that has anything to do with our sister, and not tell me who the fuck it is.” His jaw was strong as he spoke with anger.

Katniss was still surprised every time he swore. He always did it when he was angry, but he was usually so gentle.  
She figured Johanna just brought that fire out in him.  
  
Her heart also leapt when Finnick said “our” in relation to Prim. She put a hand on his back to steady him.

“Johanna…” Katniss whispered softly, knowing Finnick needed this.

Johann a nodded, knowing it too.

“It’s… Lamcourt.” Her voice was the smallest Katniss had ever heard it. Not at all the loud or full of its usual fury.

Finnick clenched his hands as he stood up and brushed all of the ice cream that was on the table off in one fell swoop, using every ounce of strength he had to not lose it or scream, in fear of waking up the girls. 

“What the actual hell, Johanna.” Steam was coming out of his ears as he spat through gritted teeth, running his hands up and down his face.  
  


“I know…I know. But we need him.”

Katniss looked between them, confusion on her face as she tried to read Finnick.

“Who is Lamcourt?”

“DON’T EVER say his name.” Finnick yelled, spinning towards her, losing control for a minute.

When she recoiled, his face softened, and he sat back next to her.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered as he rested his forehead on hers.

Johanna spoke.

“He’s the reason that you and Peeta made it out of the arena…”

“What?” Katniss looked around Finnick at Johanna.

“What does that mean?” Her eyes were moving rapidly between Finnick and Johanna.

Johanna huffed.

“We… Finnick and I… we made a deal with Lamcourt to get you two out of the arena. That one-time only rule change? Yeah, that was us. He’s Snow’s cousin. He has a lot of pull and influence and he’s the one who has his ear the most. He's an ass and he is pure evil...and that’s why we need him now…” Johanna’s voice dropped at the end of her sentence.

Finnick turned to her, betrayal and pain in his eyes.

“How could you? How could you ever trust him? Why are you going anywhere near that psycho?”

Katniss felt the ice cream rising and jumped up to run to the bathroom.

Finnick stood quickly to follow, but she turned to him and said, “No, stay. You two need to talk about this.”

Finnick’s shoulders slumped as he turned back to Johanna.

“Ok. Fine. Tell me how this brilliant plan is remotely smart at all.”

Johanna bit the inside of her lip as she thought about where to start.

“He doesn’t know the truth. Let me just say that right now. A lot has been established and put in place behind the scenes this past year and we are just waiting for the green light. The last piece of the puzzle was access to Snow. Like really good, stab him in the throat access. We all thought about who we knew that could do it and who Snow even let get that close to him. I offered up Lamcourt as an option and… filled everyone in on who he is. How power hungry he is and how blood thirsty he can get, no matter who it is.”

Finnick felt his shoulders relaxing a little bit.

Johanna continued.

“So, Plutarch Heavensbee had a private meeting with him where he wined and dined and schmoozed his ass off. When Lamcourt was wasted enough, he presented him with a proposition. Lamcourt helps us get Prim out, then we will help him take power from Snow. We will give him the knife and all he has to do is slit his throat, and then he’ll have the Presidency. He agreed pretty quick.”

Finnick’s eyes got wide.

“You’re going to give HIM the Presidency? How would that help anyone? That would be worse!”  
His anger was rising again as Johanna moved and punched him in the arm, her own anger surfacing. 

“Do you really think all of these people who are literally risking their lives, and who have been working 'round the clock for a year and then some to do this, are really THAT stupid? Of course he’s not getting the Presidency. But when Peacekeepers, the ones who are on our side-“

Finnick’s eyes widened again as his mouth dropped.

“Ooh yeah, we have a bunch on our side by the way, but when they bust into Snow’s chambers and see Lamcourt standing over Snow’s dead body with a bloody knife in hand, boom, he’s done.”

Fininck’s head was spinning.

Johanna sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder as he rested his face in his hands.

“We’ll get justice for us too, Finn. Kill two birds with one stone, ya know?”

Finnick blew out a tired breath as he looked up.

“Ok… so… then what? And how are we getting the girls out? And what about the Capitol people?”

Johanna smiled.

“Easy boy. One thing and one day at a time. This is a big enough bomb for one night.”

Katniss walked back in slowly.

“Everything ok in here?”

Johanna stood up quickly.

“Yeah…we’re good. I really should get back. I’ll see you both tomorrow. Oh, and congratulations.”  
She pointed at Katniss and gave her a small smile.

“For what?” Katniss felt herself wanting to keep the little life inside of her a secret for a tiny bit longer.

Johanna rolled her eyes again.

“For getting knocked up, duh!”

Finnick smiled as he looked down.

“How did you know?” Katniss asked as she rested a hand on her stomach.

Johanna laughed.

“I didn’t, but the ice cream and puking kind of made me suspect, and you just confirmed it.” She winked as she opened the door.

“I’m really happy for you both. You deserve happiness and damn, is that kid gonna look good. See you tomorrow.”

She shut the door quickly and Finnick leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling as he exhaled.

Katniss moved to him and laid her head on his chest.

“Are we going to be ok?” She whispered.

“Yeah. We are.”

“Are you ok?” Katniss was playing with a loose thread on his shirt as she nuzzled deeper into him.

“Yeah. I am. I’ve got you.”

  
He rested his head on top of hers, and they stayed there until they both fell fast asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day couldn’t have gone worse. 

  
Well, it wasn’t all bad. It started out pretty good.

Katniss and Finnick sent the girls off into the lion’s den to show their stuff and man did they deliver.

Madge made herself blend into the wall, hiding in plain sight.  
  
No one had any idea how she did that.

Britton used her new knife skill revelation so filet a dummy’s plastic right off of its face, scaring everyone.

Jerica made a deadly trap with a net and spikes.

But the biggest surprise of all was Prim.

She had asked Finnick to get her a rabbit, and with her deadly mix of herbs and other things, she killed the rabbit right on the spot as soon as it came into contact with her concoction. 

Not only was it a shock that she knew how to mix things so well, but Katniss was shocked that Prim had no problem at all killing an innocent animal.  
She didn’t even hesitate. 

Or so she heard.   
She wished she could have been there to see it. 

  
Jerica, Britton, Madge, and Prim all scored high with numbers of 9, 9, 11 and 10 respectively. 

  
There was no chariot parade this year, so all eyes were on that night.  
  
It was going to be their interviews with Caesar and the girls’ time to shine. 

  
Effie and Cinna had coordinated and settled on a cohesive look that still represented the Districts they wanted to represent. 

For Jerica and Prim, Cinna had made them each flowing chiffon dresses. 

Prim’s dress was a deep mix of oranges and reds, flowing with movement like a fire, with an ombre black starting at her calf and working its way down into a ring around the bottom of her dress that looked like embers. They glowed and people swore they could hear the crackling of fire when she walked.   
If you didn’t know better, you would think she was going to catch on fire at any moment.   
  
Her makeup was soft and glowing, but Cinna had made sure that you could see the warrior inside when you looked at her eyes. Her hair was stick straight and left hanging down.  
  
She was breathtaking.

Jerica had the same type of dress, but hers was the color of the sea.  
Flowing like she was a part of the ocean herself, blues and greens and golds moving in and out together, never knowing where one color ended, and another began.  
The bottom of her dress was dark, like your clothes look when they get wet. She had one of the most dramatic makeup looks of the four of them, with gold lining her eyes, black mascara making her blue eyes pop, and a glittery silver lip gloss that looked like the shine of the ocean when the sun hit the ripples.   
  
She was stunning. 

  
Effie had done something similar with her girls, but they were also unique in their own right.

For Madge, she had opted for a light, dusty coal grey dress that resembled the coal mines, and it had miniscule sparkles around its waist like a belt, trailing down her dress on the sides, making a dark place that is usually dirty, beautiful.   
When she spun, glitter flew off like the dust and powder you would find in the mine.   
  
She had a deep smokey eye and a nude lip and her hair was pulled back tightly in a high ponytail, black glitter shining down it.   
  
She was ravishing. 

The most unique outfit was Britton’s.   
  
Effie had thought completely out of the box and given her a pantsuit, instantly asserting her dominance as a warrior and not a housekeeper. She was in all white, with just a hint of sky blue on the bottom of her flared pant legs.   
  
Her hair was slicked back, giving it a wet effect, while her makeup was almost nonexistent.   
  
She was beautiful. 

  
“Wow… you girls are absolutely beautiful.” Katniss clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest like a stage mother would do when she was full of pride.

Finnick stood back and stared, amazed at how much they had transformed.

“I didn’t think they would be able to pull off the blending of four and twelve, but I was wrong. This is very impressive.”   
He felt like a proud father about to walk his daughters down the aisle. 

“Are you ready? It’s almost time. Now be prepared, Caesar Flickerman is… a lot. But he’s sweet and he really does care about all of the Tributes that grace his stage every year. Just go with whatever goofy thing he says, ok?”  
Katinss was addressing all of them as she licked her thumb and wiped some gunk off of Prim’s forehead. 

Prim slapped her big sister’s hand away and ducked. 

“Katniiiiiss.” she shot her an evil look and Katniss shrugged.

  
“Let’s go!” 

Finnick opened the door and ushered the girls out in a uniformed line, leading them while Katniss followed behind, her heart suddenly beginning to race.

______

  
“I feel more nervous now than I did for my interview.” 

Katniss whispered to Finnick as they stood side stage, watching the two girls from District 3 talk to Caesar. 

Jerica and Britton were next. 

“I know. I’m more nervous than I was for your interview too.”  
Finnick bumped her with his hip playfully and she looked up at him, rolling her eyes.

The two girls from 3 walked off stage and two avoxes moved Jerica and Britton forward.

Finnick gave them a wink as Katniss whispered, “You got this.”

Britton smiled but Jerica rolled her eyes with a look of disgust.

  
“Please help me welcome to the stage, Jerica Greenscott and Britton Angelo, your Tributes from District four!” 

Caesar Flickerman stood up and extended his arm towards the girls as they walked out. 

Britton walked out slowly, giving a timid wave to the crowd as they cheered.

Jerica pushed past her in a huff and took her seat before Caesar could even register that she was on stage. 

  
“Oh God.” Katniss groaned as she covered her eyes with her hand. “This is not going to be good.”

“Trust her. She might surprise you.” Finnick spoke to Katniss but never took his eyes off of Jerica.

She looked up at him with annoyance, but that soon turned to anger as she followed his gaze. 

  
“Now Jerica, I hear that you are quite deadly with ropes and nets. What exactly are you hoping to accomplish in the arena?”

Jerica crossed her arms as she leaned back and stared Caesar down, causing him to shift in his seat.

  
“What kind of question is that?” Jerica's voice was dripping with venom.

Caesar looked around uncomfortably.  
  
She continued.

“No really. What do I hope to accomplish? Well gee, I don’t know. I’m hoping I get out of there alive and won't be swallowed up by a hole or burned to death in a fire. Is that what you were looking for? Fuck.”

The crowd gasped.

Caesar let out his signature laugh.

“Well, well, well, if I didn’t know any better, I would have guessed that Johanna Mason was your mentor and not Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen.”

The audience laughed in unison like robots.

Jerica shot him a tempestuous look and leaned forward.

“You are going to sit here and make a joke about Johanna Mason? The girl who already won these games once and is now being fucked over and forced back in? Screw you. Screw all of you and anyone else who has anything to do with these games!”   
  
She was yelling at the crowd and flipping the bird on both hands. 

  
Britton had completely melted into her chair as she sat quietly, wanting to make herself completely invisible.

Even Caesar looked like he didn’t know how to handle this, and that was a first. 

  
“Trust her, huh?” Katniss spit her words like they were poison on her lips.

Finnick winced, “Ok, yeah. That was bad.” 

Caesar cleared his throat and turned his attention to Britton, quickly trying to get the train back on the tracks.

“Now, Britton, what has it been like to work with Finnick and Katniss? They are two of the Capitol’s favorites, you know. It would seem like they have a lot to offer.” He leaned his arm on his knee, tilting to the side. 

Britton sat up a bit and smiled slightly.

“They’re great. I haven’t spent too much time with Finnick, but Katniss has really helped me a lot. She shows me things I wouldn’t even think about and she always makes me feel like I can do anything.”

The crowd awed in a collective sigh. 

Finnick put his arm around Katniss as she put her hand over her heart, feeling it swell with love for this small girl from four who needed her now more than ever. 

“They love her.” Katniss whispered.

“No, they love you. You did that.”  
He whispered as he leaned in to kiss the top of her head, but bristled as she pulled away sharply, still angry with him for being enamored with Jerica. 

  
“Hey…what’s wrong?” His eyes were full of concern as he turned her to face him.  
  
Katniss snorted.

“What’s wrong? I don’t know, maybe what’s wrong is that ever since we stepped on that train to come here, your eyes have been sparkling for another girl. When you and Jerica talk about four, I see a light in your eyes that I haven’t seen since I found you on the water and we made love that night. Maybe because even now, you can’t take your eyes off of her…” 

She felt anger rising up as she pointed, and she didn’t know where it was coming from. She knew she was overreacting and that her anger was not warranted here, but she couldn’t stop. The tears rose and started falling down her hot cheeks as she stared at a completely shocked Finnick. 

Her voice got quiet.

“…and maybe because I’m tired, and hungry, and my little sister is going into the arena in two days and because…”

He waited expectantly, nervous for whatever was coming next.

She bit her lip, holding back a sob.

“…I’m fat! And I’m afraid you won’t want me anymore. Jerica is prettier than me and she definitely has the fire in her that I know you love…” She let out her hormonally charged sob and Finnick bit his cheek, desperate to stop the laugh that was threatening to escape him.

He pulled her into his chest so that her face was buried in it, and she didn’t resist.

“Katniss Everdeen, my girl on fire, badass from District twelve… you are not fat.”

Katniss cried and spoke, her words muffled by his chest.

“Yes I am!”

“No, you’re not. Not at all. Katniss, you’re barely three months along. You are hardly showing at all. There’s not any extra fat anywhere. But even if there was, you would be gorgeous anyway because you know why?” He placed his hands on the sides of her face, lifting her tear stained face up to look at him.

“Because YOU are gorgeous. Not your body, you. I mean, your body is sexy as hell, don’t ever doubt that, but when your stomach starts to grow, you’re going to continue to be gorgeous because you are growing our little love in there. A whole entire complete human. That’s pretty gorgeous.”   
  
He whispered low, making sure no one else could hear him. Thankfully no one close enough was paying any attention. 

Katniss sniffed.

“So you don’t think Jerica is prettier than me?”

Finnick let out a belly laugh then caressed her nose with his as he whispered, “No one will ever be prettier than you, Katniss Everdeen. No one.”

She smiled as she looked into the sea green eyes she loved so much.

  
“What is up with the sob fest?”

They both turned to see Jerica and Britton standing behind them awkwardly. They hadn’t even noticed Caesar dismissing them.

Katniss wiped her eyes and her nose with her sleeve as Finnick put on his most charming smile.

“Nothing you two need to worry about. You both did great out there!” Finnick hugged them both, bringing a smile to Britton’s face and a snort from Jerica.

  
“Whatever. I’m gonna go change.” Jerica started to leave but Katniss grabbed her arm.

“You still have to go out there after these are all over and stand united as one body of tributes. It’s a tradition.” She spoke softly, but Jerica yanked out of her grasp.

“You think I give a crap about this tradition?” She spat towards the stage before stripping down to nothing in front of them, revealing her entire waxed and polished body.

She put her hands on her hips, a smile spreading across her face as she looked at Finnick.  
  
“Like what you see?” She winked at Finnick who quickly grabbed a towel from an avox and covered her.

Britton gasped.

Katniss rubbed her face as she sighed, her frustration bubbling over.

“JERICA. You have to focus and take this seriously! Otherwise, you’re going to get yourself killed. We are not trying to parent you, or make your life any more miserable than it is at this moment, but there are rules we have to play by until we can figure out a way to end this once and for all.”

Jerica’s eyes got wide as Katniss threw her hand over her mouth, shocked that she just let that slip.

Finnick gave Jerica a look that she knew meant not to ask any questions and to keep this quiet.

She wrapped the towel around her tighter and slowly nodded her head.

“O…k… sorry.”

Katniss was still standing there frozen, as the prep team rushed forward and swirled around Jerica making her presentable again.

Just then Katniss felt a small hand on her back and turned to see Prim. She and Madge were finally up next and they both looked so elegant and beautiful.

“Hi, little duck!” Katniss sighed in relief as she hugged her sister. Holding her longer than normal, drinking in the comfort she brought her.

  
Caesar’s voice boomed as he introduced the girls, and they walked out hand in hand. 

The crowd erupted at the sight of Prim. She was already so beloved after Katniss volunteered for her. She instantly became their little sister too. There had been riots in the streets after her name had been called, even in the Capitol. The peacekeepers put an end to that pretty quickly, reminding Katniss just how powerful Snow still was. 

Caesar chatted with Madge about growing up in 12 as the Mayor's daughter and her love of the piano. She was warm and sweet and quickly won over the crowd, especially the women. 

  
Then he turned his attention to Prim, and Katniss felt knots in her stomach.

“Now Prim, we were all shocked and saddened to hear your name called by President Snow. How did you feel in that moment?”

The audience was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. They were hanging on her every word.

  
“Well I… I was scared. I was shocked too. I never knew that you could still be called, even after someone volunteers for you.” She smiled weakly as she turned to look at Katniss.

Caesar followed her eyes and saw Katniss and Finnick standing by watching.

“Ahh, yes. Your wonderful sister. We all love her dearly. Has she given you any advice on how to handle yourself once you are in the arena? I’m sure she is full of wisdom!” He laughed his wide, open mouth laugh and the crowd joined him.

Prim played with her hands as she spoke.

“Yeah… she’s given me a lot. But it’s been hard for her too. She’s been really tired, and she feels sick a lot. I think the baby is really wearing her down.”

The crowd erupted into gasps, shouts, tears and loud questions they were shouting in the direction of the stage.

Katniss felt sick as she grabbed her stomach instinctually, Finnick moving her away from the view of the stage. Prim covered her mouth with both hands, suddenly realizing what she had just done, while everyone else screamed in joy and confusion.  
Effie came running over, happy tears streaming down her face as she squeezed Katniss tightly.  
Cinna slapped Finnick on the back while the girls stood with their mouths open.

  
“Well, there goes my shot.” Jerica huffed as she turned back to the stage.

Johanna stuck her head in the middle of the crowd that had circled around Katniss and said, “I already knew this. Old news. Move on.” She seemed disinterested, but Finnick knew that she was just trying to protect his little family.

Caesar was fanning himself onstage as he tried to collect himself. 

“Whew, whew, whew! That is the best news we’ve heard in a long time! The girl on fire is having a baby! Now I’m just taking a stab at this, but I’m assuming the father is our own Finnick Odair?” He leaned into Prim, waiting for more juicy gossip. 

Prim’s hands were still over her mouth as she just stared, confirming nothing and everything with that one expression of nothingness. 

“I LOVE IT! The Capitol has a new golden couple and a new baby on the way! Future Victor, anyone?” He laughed again as the crowd cheered.

Finnick felt his pulse racing and his fists clenching as he moved to pull Katniss out of the throng surrounding her.

She was crying and he knew they weren’t happy tears.

  
“How could she do that? How could she let it slip?” Anger flooding him after Caesar's implication.

Katniss shook her head.

“It’s not her fault. She forgot that people didn’t know…”

“It IS her fault, Katniss. Now Snow is going to know…” He swallowed down the bile that was rising as he began to pace.  
  
”I’m sorry…” Katniss whispered as she reached for his arm, pulling on it gently.

  
Madge and Prim were dismissed, and Prim immediately ran to Katniss, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face in her stomach.

“I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know how that happened.” She was sobbing.

Finnick stared at her as he forced himself to stay quiet.

Britton came up and hugged Katniss from behind and she and Madge both congratulated them on the happy news. 

  
All of the Tributes were called back onstage, and that left Finnick and Katniss alone in their own little corner.

“We’re going to be ok. Right? We’re still in this together…?”  
Katniss’ eyes were pleading with Finnick, whose mind was racing with what this piece of news in Snow’s hands could do. 

  
“I honestly don’t know. This is not going to be good.” His face was a mix of fire and fury, with a hint of fear.

  
When everything was over, they headed back to the suite apartment with the girls.  
  
Madge and Britton holding hands and skipping, Jerica marching, and Prim walking slowly with her head down, wringing her hands, full of guilt. 

Finnick was quiet and cold, making Katniss tense.

The girls moved immediately to their rooms, undressing and collapsing on their beds exhausted.

Katniss made sure they were all safe and tucked in, congratulating them on getting through the interviews, then moved back into the living room where Finnick’s back was to her, something in his hands. 

  
“Finn? What is it?”

He turned to look at her and his face was cold. Colder than she’s ever seen it. It was like it wasn’t even him behind his eyes.

He clenched his jaw and handed her a small, black and gold glittery envelope.

“I have a job tonight."

“What? No, you don’t… what job? It’s late. Let’s just go to bed.” Katniss began to pull his arm.

He pulled away forcefully. 

“Damnit Katniss! I’m not CHOOSING to go to this job. It’s being forced on me…”

She looked at his face, her own morphing into pain and tears.

“Oh God…Finnick…no…how can he do this?"

She was realizing what he meant.

Snow knows and now he had to pay.

  
There was a loud bang on the door as a peacekeeper knocked and shouted, “ten minutes!”

Finnick gave her an apologetic look, not having the time to say anything else.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it quickly.

“I’m sorry. I have to go.”

He moved to the door and turned back to look at her, seeing tears silently falling down her cheeks as she crumbled to the floor. 

He flinched as he opened the door and stepped outside, trying desperately to make his mind escape to a far away place, and fast.

He has done this countless times. He could do it. He just needed to get a grip.  
  


But he had never done it with so much on the line before.  
  
  
That terrified him.


	6. Chapter 6

Finnick’s heart raced as the peacekeeper leads him up the stairs to his appointment.

“Umm… don’t we usually go downstairs?” He asked with a shaky voice, thinking of the basement that was full of special rooms where he had satisfied multiple clients over the years.

It was also the place where he lost Peeta.

The Peacekeeper’s voice was gruff as he spoke, “President Snow has a special accommodation for you tonight.”

Finnick swallowed hard.

That could mean so many things.

‘Get it together, Odair. This is just like any other time. Do it for Katniss. For your baby’.  
He gave himself an internal pep talk as he felt his knees begin to buckle.

They reached the top of the stairs and the peacekeeper spoke to him gruffly again.

“In here.”

The peacekeeper opened a large gold door and shoved him in, pushing a needle deep in Finnick’s neck before shutting the door loudly behind him, leaving Finnick alone in the room.

“Hey!” Finnick grabbed his neck as he spun towards the keeper, only to be met with a locked door.

He sighed as he turned, looking around and trying to get his bearings.

The room was dim, with only candles illuminating it.

A large chandelier hung over a heart shaped bed.

There were flowers lining the walkway and framing the bed.

The room smelled sweet, like a mix of honey and lavender.

There was champagne chilling in an ice bucket on the nightstand.

Music played softly from a record player in the corner.

This was weird.

Finnick ran his fingers through his hair, resting a hand on his neck as he spoke in a hushed tone.

“Uhh, hello?”

“I’ll be right out.” A woman called out from the bathroom and Finnick moved to sit on the edge of the bed as he waited.

His hands were shaking as he played with the hemp rope bracelet on his wrist.  
Britton had made it for him and right now it was a welcomed distraction.

He looked around for the usual tray full of pills.

Pills to help him perform, or black out, or at least not feel the pain inflicted on him so deeply.

There wasn’t one.

He sighed a heavy sigh and closed his eyes as he threw his head back. This was going to be a long night.

“Hi.” The woman’s voice startled him, and he lifted his head up, opening his eyes to see who he was going to be forced to perform for tonight.

She was leaning against the bathroom doorframe, hair down and in nothing but a bathrobe.

His blood immediately went cold, his face a ghostly white as he scrambled to the back of the bed, pressing into the headboard in terror.

“No…no, no… it can’t be. It’s not you.” His whole body was trembling.

“It is… Finnick… it’s me.” The woman’s voice was soft as she moved closer to him.

“Nnnnn…no…nnno.no… I saw you…you…you died…this isn’t real.”

“Shhh, it’s real. It’s me. I’m here.” The woman crawled onto the bed, moving on her knees towards him.

Finnick felt tears start escape him without his permission.

He whispered her name as he exhaled deeply.

“Annie…”

The woman was right in front of him now, grabbing the side of his face as she whispered.

“That’s right, love. It’s me.”

Against his better judgment, he reached out and grabbed her, kissing her deeply.

“Annie…I thought I lost you. You were… I… you died… I watched… You…I…” He was stumbling over his words, his mind fogging as it tried to process what was happening.

“I know… I know. But I’m here now, and I want you Finnick. Now. Make love to me, my love…”

She wrapped her arms around him, melting into him as she kissed him again, pressing her tongue against his lips, begging for access.

His head was full of a flurry of emotions. He couldn’t see clearly through his tears in the dimly lit room, but he was lost in the sweet smell of the first woman he ever truly loved.

His heart ached as he kissed her, grabbing fistfuls of her beautiful auburn hair, kissing her like she was oxygen and he couldn’t breathe.

“How? How are you here?” He asked in between kisses.

“Shh, let’s not talk about that right now. Just focus on me. Right on me.” She stared into his eyes and he saw the blue green eyes that used to take his breath away, staring back at him.

He realized why there was no tray of pills tonight.

He didn’t need them.

His body was reacting to her on his own.

She reached down and dipped her hand inside of his pants, grabbing his shaft and stroking him forcefully.

He hissed and shifted his body, giving her better access.

She pulled her hand out and licked it, wetting it before reaching back in to continue stroking him.

“Ooohhh Goddd…” His eyes were rolling back in his head as he thrust his hips forward, urging her to go faster.

“Yeahh, you like that don’t you.” The woman smiled wide as she squeezed him tighter, using her free hand to start pulling at his pants.

He helped her get them off, and in one movement, she had her robe off and she was straddling him, positioning his cock at her entrance.

“Give it to me, Finnick… I need you.”

He thrust into her with one hard push, and they both screamed.

She was sitting up straight, arms wrapped around his back, and she lifted herself up and down as she pulled his shirt over his head.

His face was buried in her neck, inhaling the scent of her that he hadn’t realized he had missed so much.

Tears were still falling as they rocked together, quickly finding a smooth rhythm.

She began whispering things into his ear as they moved together as one.

“Why did you let me die? Why didn’t you save me?”

His tears turned into sobs as he pulled her tighter, kissing her neck.

“I’m so sorry, Annie. I tried. I tried everything I could. I love you so much… come back to me.” He kept rocking as he repeated his apologies over and over again.

“Do you love her more than you loved me? I could have given you babies, Finnick, but you let me die. You killed me.”

She dug her nails into his back and ran them down with force, leaving lines of bloody cuts and torn skin.

He cried out, but continued kissing her all over.

“I thought you loved me. I thought we were going to be forever. You lied, Finnick. You never loved me.”

"No! No, I did love you. I do love you!" He was sobbing uncontrollably now as he thrust into her and the room began to spin.

She reached between them and collected some of her wetness.

“See how hot you make me? I am so wet for you. Why wasn’t I good enough?”

Finnick licked her fingers clean, tears streaming.

“You were good enough! I love you so much, Annie. I tried to save you. I wanted a life with you!”

He felt his head getting very heavy and his vision was blurring quickly.

He reached a hand up to his head, feeling a pounding beginning to build.

The woman slapped Finnick’s face hard.

“Stay with me! Don’t leave me again. Don’t fail me like you failed Peeta. Everyone who knows you dies! You’re going to be a horrible father! Everyone you love is just going to end up dead like me!”

And with her final verbal blow, and punch to his head, everything went black and Finnick fell back on the bed.

Out cold.

The woman sneered as she rolled off of him, walking to the closet and pulling out a shiny gold dress and black boots, pulling both on quickly.

She walked to the door and turned back around to look at the now passed out Finnick.

“Pathetic.” She spoke with disdain.

She walked out of the room and pulled off the auburn wig and blue green contacts she had been wearing, shaking out her long black hair and revealing her yellow eyes.

She handed the wig and contacts to the peacekeeper that had been standing guard, and he handed her a stuffed envelope.

She counted the money inside and gave him a small snort.

"Damn. Snow must really hate that poor bastard. Whatever you put in that needle really messed him up. He really believed I was Annie Cresta. Also, who the hell likes the smell of lavender? I felt like I was going to puke the entire time.”

She shrugged and walked back down the long staircase, and out of the mansion.

_________

Four hours later, Finnick jolted awake, screaming her name.

“ANNIE!”

He sat up straight, disoriented, with a pounding headache.

The candles had been blown out, the flowers swept up, the music turned off.

He turned to the nightstand where the champagne bottle had now been replaced with a tray full of painkillers.

He sighed as he took two and tried to remember everything that happened a few hours ago.

He couldn’t remember anything, but he knew that somehow Annie was involved, and it was driving him crazy.

A peacekeeper walked in and threw his clothes at him.

“Get up. Time to go back.”

Finnick said nothing as he quickly stood up and got dressed, hissing and flinching as he felt the fabric of his shirt hit his torn back.

With shaky legs and a still pounding head, he walked back to his suite apartment where he hoped Katniss and the girls were asleep.

He walked in to a dark living room, and he sighed in relief as he shut the door quietly.

Suddenly a lamp turned on, and Katniss was sitting there, arms crossed, glaring at him.

“Katniss… what are you still doing up? It’s really late. We have to be up soon...”

Katniss set her jaw as she spewed her next words.

“How was “work”, Finn?”

Finnick swallowed hard.

“Are you seriously mad at me right now? You know I have no choice when Snow comes calling.”

Katniss scoffed.

“Ha. Snow. Right. So, I guess Snow just wanted to let you have a good old romp in the sheets with your supposedly DEAD ex-girlfriend for fun, huh?!”  
Her eyes were black as she stared.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Finnick’s voice was weak as he tried to figure out just what Katniss was saying.

“Oh, ok. Well, let me enlighten you, shall I?”

She stood up and grabbed a screen that he hadn’t noticed was sitting next to her.

She brought it over to him and played the video clip that was on it.

There he was, with Annie Cresta, confessing his love and desire for her. He knew it must have been edited, but it was still his words.

“Katniss… I…”

She threw the screen.

“You what, Finnick? You’re sorry? You didn’t mean it? YOU SAID IT. To a woman who is not even alive anymore, so you sure as hell should have known better. That was an imposter, Finnick, and yet you still said all those things! How could you?!”

Tears were rising in Finnick’s eyes as the fogginess in his brain began to clear rapidly.

“It wasn’t like that… I was drugged… I…”

Katniss put up her hand.

“Save it. You know, I was up for hours bawling my eyes out for you. For what they make you do, for the torture they put you through. But when this screen got pushed under the door and I watched it, I saw that it’s not actually torture at all, is it? Looks like you were having a lot of fun.”

He had never seen her like this. Her words cut him as she continued to spit her hatred and disgust.

He felt a mix of pain and rage fighting for dominance inside of him, and rage was winning.

He turned and punched the wall, spinning around to face her, yelling now.

“God Damnit, Katniss! You think that that was fun?! That me having to fuck people night after night is fun?!”

He took his shirt off and turned so she could see his back.

“You think THIS is fun? And this is mild compared to what normally happens to me. You think having a needle stuck in your neck that's full of drugs, without your consent, is fun? You think realizing that Snow wants to punish me for being with you and having a baby with you…is fun?”  
His voice was breaking as the tears were beginning to get caught in his throat, making it hard to speak.

His voiced dropped and he barely got out the next words.

“You think… watching a woman you love die right in front of you, then falling madly in love with a woman you could have never dreamed would love you back, just to be constantly worried that she too could face the same fate, is fun?”

He sat on the front step by the door, arms hanging in front of him on his knees.

“You think that constantly fearing that you are the reason everyone around you dies, and that you’re going to be a horrible father is…fun?”

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

Tears were streaming down her face now as she put one hand over her mouth and one hand on her chest.

Finnick continued.

“You know… they have never recorded me before. Shocking, right? But they chose tonight, knowing what was going to happen. What’s worse, is Snow knew that the best way to torture me was not physically anymore, but emotionally. ‘Let’s bring back a girl that he loved and got killed, just to fuck with his mind, and let’s show the love of his life now, just how horrible a person he really is’.” He whispered to himself as he hung his head.

Katniss moved to sit next to him and threw her arms around him tightly.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. I…I didn’t understand all of that that was happening... I love you. I’m so sorry. And Finnick…”

He turned his head to look at her.

“You did NOT kill Annie. Don’t you dare start believing that lie again. SNOW did that. Just like he did this tonight. Don’t let my bitchy freak out sink into your heart because it is not true. Also, you are going to be an AMAZING father. I couldn’t imagine any other person on this planet that I would want to have a baby with more than you. Our baby hit the jackpot with you.”

Her eyes were glassy and smiling as she reached up and played with a tuft of hair on the back of his head.

“We both love you very much.” She whispered as she touched her stomach.

Finnick hung his head again, before leaning over and kissing her deeply.

“I can’t lose you, Katniss. I wouldn’t survive. Please, don’t leave me…” His forehead was on hers, eyes closed as he pleaded with her. Begging her to stay with him in more ways than just physically.

She whispered her words slowly, kissing his eyes and the tip of his nose in between every word.

“Never. We’re in this together, remember? Even with all of my ignorance and hormonal freak outs. Please don’t hate me, ok? I promise I’ll be better. I'm learning.”

He gave her a small laugh at that, then got serious again.

“Together. And I could never hate you. Ever. I love you too much, and I love you despite your freak outs, just so you know…”

He sighed as he played with his bracelet again.

“This life here in the Capitol… as mentors and…victims… it’s ugly. Our time here is not going to be pretty, Katniss. It’s probably going to get a lot worse before it gets better…and…I’m going to need you. And I hope you need me too, because it’s the only way we’re all going to survive this.”

He pointed down the hall as he spoke.

Katniss leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I need you too.”

He kissed the top of her head as they sat in silence, waiting for the girls to wake up and start the day.


	7. Chapter 7

This Quarter Quell season was weird all the way around.

Nothing was like previous years. 

For a man who likes a big spectacle, Snow was keeping everything very low key and calm.   
  
A lot of people appreciated that and enjoyed not having to be paraded around like cattle, but Finnick knew that this meant that the actual game would be more hellacious than usual. Not knowing what to fully expect was terrifying, but it also played to the rebels’ advantage.   
  
They had more time to plan and strategize in the shadows.   
  


After the night of interviews, the Tributes had one free day to do whatever they wanted before they entered the arena the following day. They could sleep, eat, explore, train…anything they wanted.

Again, unheard of.

For people who didn’t know better, they saw it as a kindness from a changing Snow.

Katniss and Finnick knew better.

They encouraged their girls to get as much training in as possible, and spent most of their morning and afternoon in the training center helping the girls learn every secret and tactic they knew, hoping to give them every advantage possible. 

Britton had come into her own the most. It was amazing to see the fighter and warrior emerge in a girl who just three days ago saw herself as nothing but a caregiver. 

Johanna Mason was one of the only Tributes hanging out in the training center with them.

Jerica had taken to her immediately, and they were a force to be reckoned with, them being all fire, and not giving two fucks about anything. 

They both also had a thing for Finnick Odair and didn’t like Katniss Everdeen, but that’s neither here nor there.  
  
Johanna was quickly becoming the only person Jerica would listen to. 

As for Katniss, she was soaking up every minute with her sister that she could. It didn’t take a lot of training to mix deadly concoctions, so Prim just stayed by her side as Katniss helped the other two girls get comfortable with their weapons and skills. She worked on teaching all three of them how to shoot a bow, just in case, and Madge took to it like a fish to water. She had a surprising knack for it, and Katniss was starting to feel like her old friend would be just fine.

Finnick was helping Jerica use a trident when Johanna moved next to him, whispering in his ear, “Hey, hallway, five minutes.”

He nodded and glanced over at Katniss who was giving him a curious look.   
He gave her a reassuring smile and a wink before turning his attention back to Jerica.  
  
_____

  
“What’s up?”

Finnick had managed to slip out into the hallway undetected, but Johanna said nothing as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest closet. She pulled out one of Beetee’s devices and stuck it on the door, ensuring they could talk in peace. 

“Ok, so look, we don’t have a lot of time, but I think you need to know this.”

Finnick folded his arms as he waited nervously.

“Clara is coming here. She’s coming here and she's going to be a major part of what's coming next.”  
She bit her lip as she looked at Finnick, whose brow was now furrowed as he cocked his head and stared confused. 

“Ok… how? What are you doing, Jo…?”

Johanna sighed.

“Have you noticed how Haymitch hasn’t been around much?”  
  
He nodded slowly.

“Yeah…but that’s not unusual. I figured he was passed out drunk in a hallway or something.”

Johanna gave him a knowing look. 

“I know you know the truth about him. He’s not actually belligerent. That man can handle his alcohol.”

Finnick dropped his arms and leaned against the door.

“Ok… so speed this up, Jo. The girls are going to notice I’m gone.”

“Sorry, ok. So, Clara is coming here and Haymitch not being around? Yeah, that’s by design. He’s been working with Beetee and Plutarch on ways to infiltrate the arena and Plutarch is pulling major strings to set up escapes and traps in the arena itself.”

  
“Wait...what?”

Finnick shook his head in a rush and crossed his arms again. 

Johanna brought her hands up in front of her, shaking them to stop him.

“Shush! I don’t have a lot of time, remember? Anyway, Plutarch has been working with Beetee on mechanical escapes under the sand and the water that we can get girls out through. Here…”

She shoved a piece of paper into his hands that was tied tight in a small ball.

“Don’t read that anywhere you can be seen, but it’s a layout of all of the hatches and escape routes. Show your girls. They won’t be easy to get to, but if they can get there, they can get out.”

Finnick looked at the tiny ball of paper in his hand and then back at Johanna.

“Www…aa… ok, how? How are girls going to be able to get away without the Capitol, Snow or any other Tributes noticing?”

“We have a plan for that. Every time a hatch is opened, blood is going to be released. Animal blood. The opening will trigger a cannon sound and people will just assume that that Tribute has died.”

Johanna let out a snort.

“Hell, when Snow sees certain areas looking like death traps, he’ll probably force our girls into them.”

Finnick felt a small smile escaping him as he looked up at her and smacked his hand with the paper.

“You are freaking geniuses. You know that?”

He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her quickly on the forehead.

“Yeah, I know.” Johanna looped her arms through his, pulling him in close.

“But Finn… it’s going to take a lot of work to get to those. So… if I don’t make it out…”

He pushed her back.

“No. No, we are not saying goodbyes. You’re going to be fine. You are one of the strongest women I have ever known, and I know anyone that crosses your path is going to pay. Come back to us, Jo. We love you.”

Johanna laughed.

“Not sure Katniss would agree…but thank you.”

Finnick laughed as he looked at the door.

“Maybe not. But she loves me and I love you so…”

Johanna gave him a sad smile. 

“I hope I can find what you guys have someday… but honestly, I really need to just get fucking laid. My tension is through the roof and I can only do so much myself!”

“Ohhh hoo nooo! I did not need to know that!” Finnick’s laugh was causing his eyes to water.

He wiped his eyes and got serious again.

“But Jo, all of what you told me doesn’t explain why Clara is coming here…”

Johanna stiffened up.

“Right. Well… there are a lot of people who are working behind the scenes, as you know. She is one of them. Prim is our first priority, and when we get her out, Clara will be there to take her, and anyone else who escapes, away to… a new District. Out of sight. Basically… they’ll be going into the witness protection program until this is all over. Until Snow is dead and the rebels have gained control, all of the girls who manage to get out will need to be in hiding. They will need someone to help them get there and someone to take care of them while they are down there. When a new leader takes power, then that leader can ease the minds of people who are going to be rightfully confused or scared, and introduce them back into society. It’s going to be a lot for them. Clara has been in constant communication with me and Haymitch and has been itching for a way to help. When Prim’s name was called, she was ready to do anything. This is where we needed her, and she happily stepped up.” 

Johanna exhaled after her word vomit explanation.

“What District, Johanna? Where are you taking them? Katniss needs to know about this too. She can’t just have her mother and sister disappear on her with no explanation.”  
His voice was firm and his eyes were burning a hole into Johanna’s soul.

She bit her cheek as she rose up and down on her tippy toes.

“The District doesn’t matter right now. I’ll fill you in later. But…not all of us are going to get out, Finn. Not everyone who enters that arena is going to know about the escape hatches. There’s only seven of us who will be in there who know, and we are all determined to have as little bloodshed as possible. But it’s still an arena. These are still the games, and people are still going to die. Katniss can’t know all of this right now. It’s too much and it will put too much stress on the baby. When Clara and the girls who make it out are safe in their new District, I’ll make sure Haymitch tells you everything.”

Finnick looked at her curiously.

“Why wouldn’t YOU tell me everything?”

Johanna looked away.

“Jo…”

“I... I love you Finnick Odair. Fuck that felt good to say. I know I’ve said it in the past, and I know it doesn’t mean anything to you, but I’m going back into the arena for a second time and I just figure, I can’t be that lucky twice. I won’t leave in a hatch until every girl possible is out… so… it might not end well for me. I just wanted you to know.”

  
Finnick grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“I love you too, Jo. You’re my best friend. Fight like hell in there. For me. Stay alive.”

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, seeing them pleading with her. 

“Your girls are my first priority. We are going to try to get them all out.” Strength rising in her voice.

“Who is “we” Johanna? Who all knows about this plan?”

Johanna ignored him and moved to open the door.

“We’ve been in here for a long time. We should probably get back” she whispered with her hand on the doorknob.

Finnick pushed it closed.

“Johanna… tell me.”

Johanna sighed.

“Fine. It’s me, Wiress, Lyme, Glimmer, Clove, Enobaria and…” She twisted her feet as she looked at the ground.

“And…?”

Johanna set her face as she looked up with steel in her eyes.

“And Jerica.”

Finnick stepped back.

“Wait, WHAT? What the hell are you talking about, Jo?”

“Come on, Finnick. You know that that girl has more fire in her than me and your girl put together. She couldn’t give a fuck about dying. She just wants to burn down the whole place. I saw that fire in her eyes when she was onstage with Flickerman. While you and Katniss were dealing with the aftermath of Prim dropping the baby bomb, I pulled her aside and filled her in. She didn’t even hesitate, Finn. She wanted in. We can’t let that fire and rage go to waste.”

She said it so matter-of-factly and all Finnick could do was stare at her, feeling betrayal wash over him.

He turned and opened the door without a word, slamming it behind him, and walked back to the training center, his own fire raging inside of him. 

___________

Finnick stormed into the center, moving right past Katniss and Prim, Britton and Madge and heading straight for Jerica. His jaw was set, and his fist was clenched.

As soon as he reached her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back corner.

“What are you doing?”

His arms were crossed and steam was coming out of his nose.

Jerica looked at him confused, until she realized that he had just been with Johanna.  
  
She smirked and said, “What? Would you prefer I just roll over and die?”

Finnick let out a deep breath through his nose as he pursed his lips.

That only spurred her on more. 

She leaned into him as she spoke.  
“You should have seen this coming. I know you like fire and… I have a lot of it.” 

He stepped back quickly, his arms still folded.

“Jerica, don’t be stupid. You’ve never been in an arena before. You don’t know how any of this works. This is not a joke and it is definitely not a game. This is serious.”

She rolled her yes.

“Wait, it’s not? You mean we’re not all going to sit around a campfire eating smores and telling each other ghost stories? Yeah, I know it’s serious. Too serious to just sit by and think about myself. Those girls who are going to step into that arena with me might annoy the shit out of me, but that doesn’t mean they deserve to die. If I can have a chance at burning this all down, I’m going to take it. And I don’t need your permission to do so.”

She pushed past him and Finnick put his hands on his hips, wincing at her words.

She moved towards Johanna, who had just entered the room and the two of them went back to training. 

Finnick sighed as he walked over to Katniss, an exhausted look on his face.

  
“Are you ok? What was all of that?” Katniss put her arm around his back as she looked at him with concern. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just…Johanna and Jerica. They are on a whole other level right now.”

Katniss rubbed his back gently, contemplating if she should say her next words.

“Are you hungry? Want to get something to eat?”

Finnick looked down at her with a humored look.

“Katniss…we just ate lunch an hour ago.”

She huffed.

“I know, but that feels like a week ago! Mama is hungry!”

Fininck laughed at he looked at her serious face, noticing a very loud grumble rattling in her stomach.

She touched her belly and laughed.

“Seeee, baby wants to eat too.”  
  
He smiled wide, showing the dimples she loved so much.

“Ok. Let’s go.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he called the girls over.

All but Jerica came running. 

“Anyone want to hit up the dessert station for a little bit?”

Their faces lit up and they cheered with excitement all at once.  
  


“I think I’ll stay here. With Johanna. Focus on training more.” Jerica was walking away from the group and back to Johanna.  
  
It wasn’t a fight Katniss and Finnick wanted to pick right now.

“Fine. Meet us back in the suite for dinner. 7 o’clock sharp.” Finnick’s voice was firm.

Jerica’s scoffed as she turned back to Johanna, yelling over her shoulder, “Ok, dad.”

He began to protest but Katniss squeezed him tighter and whispered, “Foood.”

He sighed as they all left to get something to eat, leaving Jerica with Johanna and a cacophony of grunts, growls, screams and the clanging of metal as they both swung an ax into a metal disk, completely synchronized. 

________

“She should be back by now.”

Dinner was long over and Finnick was pacing, rubbing his neck as the other three girls sprawled out on the floor giggling, and completely forgetting that they were going to war in the morning. 

“Finn, she’s with Johanna. I’m sure she’s fine.” Katniss was sitting next to Prim, eating an after-dinner snack. 

Finnick spun to look at her.

“That’s what I’m concerned about. What Johanna could be telling her or showing her. Not to mention that she has to go into the arena tomorrow and she couldn’t give a flying fuck.”

The girls looked up and gasped, making Katniss cover her mouth so she wouldn’t let out a laugh.

Finnick blushed and smiled an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry.”

The girls went back to what they were doing, and Katniss stood to join him.

“Hey, she’ll come back. She’s smarter than she wants people to know. She knows what’s at stake.”

Finnick gave her a playful smile.

“Look at you being all calm and defending Jerica. It’s very hot.” He leaned in to kiss her and she smiled into his lips. 

“Yeah, I’m growing, remember?”

She looked down at her stomach that had begun to pop a tiny bit, making it look like she had just eaten too much food.

“In more ways than one…” she rubbed her stomach and Finnick watched her in awe.

  
“You’re right about Jerica. But… it’s getting late. I’m going to go look for her. I have something I need to show all of the girls anyway."  
He reached in his pocket, making sure the piece of paper Johanna gave him was still there.

  
“She’s probably on the roof.” Britton spoke nonchalantly as she made her move in the checkers game she was playing with Prim, never looking up. 

Katniss and Finnick turned to her.

“What?”

Britton sat up.

“She likes hanging out on the roof. She’s been up there every night after you two go to sleep. Except for last night. She was mad that you were blocking the door. So, I’m guessing that’s where she is. She said it helps her clear her head.”

Finnick let out an exasperated breath, turning to Katniss. Katniss gave him a weak smile and a shrug and Finnick reached for his jacket.

“I’m going to go find her. She can’t be doing these kinds of things without our knowledge. I tell you, that girl is going to be the death of me.”

He opened the door and looked back at the room full of girls who all had his heart in one way or another.

“I’ll be back.”

Katniss nodded, giving him a sympathetic smile as she moved to sit back down next to Prim, pulling her legs into her chest. 

  
  
Finnick walked up the stairs, walking past the big gold door and shuddering. 

He continued until he reached the small, skinny door that no one was supposed to know about, opening it and stepping onto the ladder in the small tunnel to ascend. 

It was dark and as he climbed the steps, he heard strange sounds. It sounded like a combination of cries, growls, moans and…pleasure?

His heart stopped, and he took a big breath, preparing himself for what he might find.

He continued climbing quietly, making sure he wouldn’t be heard before he got up there.

When he got to the third rung, he slowly peeked his head over the tunnel's edge, gripping the ladder tighter as he took in the sight. 

There was Jerica, on the roof, completely naked, riding someone and kissing their neck.

Her body was blocking the view of the other person and Finnick didn’t know if he should bust her or turn around and leave quietly. She really needed to get some sleep and this…this couldn’t be safe. He continued processing through his inner struggle as the person under Jerica sat up, still wrapped around her.

“FUCK, you are so hot!”

Finnick’s face went white. 

He was frozen in place, shocked at what he was seeing.

Jerica was having sex with Johanna Mason. 


	8. Chapter 8

Finnick let out a groan as he took in the sight of two hot girls getting it on, and his right foot slipped off the rung he was standing on, causing a loud clang to ring out. 

Johanna and Jerica spun around, bodies still connected, frozen.

Their bodies were red and sweaty, fear shooting through both of them, not knowing who had just caught them.

  
“Who’s there?” Jerica called out before Johanna covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head no. 

Finnick closed his eyes tight as he thought about what he should do.  
  
He decided to own it.

He stepped up the last couple of rungs until he was standing up on the roof, moving slowly and hesitantly over to them.

  
“Fuck, Odair. You almost made me shit myself!” Johanna leaned her head into Jerica’s shoulder relieved, and not the slightest bit bothered that her legs were still wrapped around his Tribute and their breasts were still pushed together. 

Jerica’s face was white and flushed all in one. It was the first time he had ever seen her embarrassed and if he was honest with himself, this whole scene was majorly turning him on. 

He cleared his throat as he stood next to them, towering over them, not quite sure where to look.

  
“Oh for fuck’s sake, Finnick, it’s not like you’ve never seen either one of us naked before. We used to do it regularly, remember? And this little firecracker stripped down to nothing in front of you just last night at the interview so…” She clicked her tongue and shrugged. 

Jerica was silent. Humiliated. 

  
“Jerica.” Finnick nodded to her, ignoring Johanna.

“I have some things I need to go over with the four of you back in the suite. You should probably head back.” His voice was firm, but gentle. He picked up her clothes and held them out to her.

Jerica nodded and started to get up, but Johanna pulled her back down onto her lap.

“No, she doesn’t have to go anywhere. You’re just going to tell her everything I’ve already told her anyway. She knows about the plan tomorrow and the hatches. She’s up to speed. SO, if you don’t mind, we were in the middle of something.” She smirked as she turned back to Jerica, grabbing the back of her head and kissing her deeply. 

Finnick put his hands on his hips, as he blew out a hot breath, turning to look behind him at the Capitol skyline that was shining bright, with the city lights illuminating the black sky. 

He heard Jerica snicker and he turned back to them, seeing her hiding her giggle behind her hand, and Johanna raising an eyebrow at him.

“What?” He asked innocently.

“Well you’re obviously not THAT upset about this.” Johanna snorted as she nodded to his pants.

He looked down and huffed at his body that was very obviously betraying him. 

“Damn, Jo… Are you sure you want to be here with me? I can’t offer up THAT kind of equipment, sorry. Even I have to admit that’s impressive.” Jerica wrapped her arms around Johanna’s neck and looked into her eyes lovingly.   
  
Finnick didn’t even know she had a loving bone in her body.

“You should see it when it’s not in his pants!” Johanna was ignoring Finnick and speaking to Jerica directly, knowing how uncomfortable Finnick would be, and reveling in the awkwardness.

“But no… I like you more. You taste better.” Johanna winked at Jerica and Finnick felt his face getting hot. His pants were now extremely tight, and he was unconsciously holding his breath. 

  
“Well this is awkward… I don’t think I can walk right now even if I wanted to. I’m a little…” Finnick ran his fingers through his hair as he chuckled nervously. 

Johanna rolled her eyes.

“Stiff? Geeez, Odair. Take a seat against the wall and enjoy the show already. You know you want to.”  
She turned her attention back to Jerica and began kissing her passionately, their tongues moving in and out of each other’s mouths like ballet dancers. 

“Ohhh…” Finnick moaned, breathlessly following Johanna’s instruction.

He sat down and watched as Johanna played with Jerica’s breasts, squeezing them playfully, then taking her nipples into her mouth, one at a time, eliciting hisses and cries from both Jerica and Finnick.

Jerica was still sitting upright on Johanna’s lap and she began grinding her hips into her, her wetness beginning to pool.

“Oh yeah…that feels good, doesn’t it.” Johanna purred into Jerica’s ear and Finnick felt electricity shoot up his spine. 

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he reached his hand into his pants, and just the touch of his fingertips on his shaft made him tremble. He grabbed himself tightly, moving his hand up in down in time with Jerica’s hip movements. 

Johanna pushed Jerica onto her back, then hovered over her, taking in the sight of her blue eyes. 

“God, you are beautiful.” She bent down to kiss her, reaching her hand down between them and feeling just how wet the girl from four was for her. 

Jerica was writhing as Johanna rubbed her most sensitive spot in furious circles. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, holding her breath, not wanting to be loud.

Johanna laughed.

“Is this your first time being with a woman?”

Jerica nodded quickly, still not looking at Johanna.

“Ahh, well I am honored.” As soon as the words left her lips, Johanna pushed two fingers inside her quickly, leaving them there without movement, eliciting a cry from Jerica, who reached down to continue where Johanna left off on her clit. 

Johanna licked her lips as she began pumping her fingers in and out of the girl beneath her. She continued her movements as she bent down to inhale the sweet scent that was dripping down her body. Jerica was freshly waxed and polished, and Johanna’s eyes were black with lust.

She pulled out her fingers and Jerica groaned in frustration.

“Stay still!” Johanna laughed as she pushed Jerica’s legs open further and used two of her fingers to spread open her center, revealing the cream that was pulsating out of her body.

Johanna leaned in and slowly ran her tongue up inside of her in a long, straight line.

“Ohhh Myyy Ahhhh” Jerica gasped and used both hands to grab Johanna’s head, pushing her into her further.

Johanna lapped up the nectar Jerica was giving her, cleaning her until every last drop was gone.  
Her face covered in desire.

“Ah!” 

Johanna glanced over at Finnick who was holding on to the wall behind him, reaching his climax quickly. 

Jerica yanked Johanna’s head back to exactly where she wanted it, and Johanna slowly latched her mouth onto Jerica’s bundle, sucking it gently as she reinserted her fingers, sending the girl screaming and pulling Finnick over his edge. 

He sat there, panting as he tried to catch his breath, embarrassed at what had just taken place, but also desperate for Katniss who was probably getting ready for bed at this very minute. 

He looked over at the two women who had now moved together so that their legs were intertwined, and they were slowly grinding their middles together, their wetness slapping together loudly. They were both clutching each other and dripping in sweat. 

Years of training as a slave to the Capitol, and the drugs they gave him, had changed Finnick’s body in a way that in this moment, was an advantage. 

As he came down from his high and saw what was happening across from him, he felt his length growing again. He leapt up before he was fully erect, and bolted for the ladder, calling over to a loud and climaxing Jerica.

“We still need to talk about some things when you’re done!”

“OkaaaaaY!” Jerica screamed as Johanna found her nipple again, their juices still mixing together in a beautiful symphony of sounds. 

Finnick moved quickly down the ladder and had to force himself not to run back to the suite. 

He swung open the door with a little too much force and was greeted by the sight of Katniss sitting on the couch reading. She put a finger to her lips to shush him.

“Shh, the girls are in bed. Where’s Jerica?” She looked behind him curiously.

Without saying a word, Finnick moved in front of her and picked her up like a groom carrying a bride over the threshold. 

“Finnick! What are you doing?” She giggled sweetly as she asked again, “Where’s Jerica?”

“She’s fine. She’s with Johanna. But I needed to see you. Touch you. Now.” He growled into her neck as he moved them to their bedroom.

Katniss rolled her head to the side as she felt his hot breath on her neck. She didn’t know what had gotten into him, but she needed him as much as he seemed to need her. 

He kicked open the door and gently, but swiftly, dropped her onto the bed.

“Lock the door! Prim.” Katniss whispered.

Finnick moved to lock the door, feeling his heart race as the images of what he had just witnessed played on a loop in his head.

He lifted his shirt up and over his head as he turned back to the bed, kicking his pants off as he walked. 

“Whoa, someone is in a hurry.” Katniss’ eyes sparkled as she stared at Finnick, seeing his sea green eyes go dark as he looked at her with love and pure sex.

He grabbed her head, placing his hand behind her ear and pulling her into his lips. He didn’t even have to ask for permission to enter her mouth; she was ready and waiting already. 

Their kisses were hurried and sloppy and full of the pent up desire they both had been pushing down while they were in Mentor mode. 

Finnick pulled back to catch his breath, his cock standing at full attention, and he moaned as he realized that Katniss wasn’t wearing a bra and her nipples were just as hard as he was. 

He brushed his thumb over them on top of the fabric and she shuddered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close, her body already pushing into him.

“Hey, let’s get this off of you.” Finnick whispered as he reached down to pull her shirt off. She lifted her arms to assist and he stared as her shirt gave way to her perky breasts that were now looking him in the eyes. 

She laid back, pulling him down with her, and he moved his fingers to the elastic on her sweatpants, fumbling with it and trying to get her out of them. She lifted her hips and helped, pulling him back to her as soon as they were off. 

He started kissing her lips, then down her throat, down the middle of her breasts and continued down to her stomach. 

As he kissed down her stomach, inching towards her belly button with Katniss’ hands in his hair, they both suddenly stopped.

Finnick pulled back instantly, freaked out and confused.

Katniss sat up too.

“What was that?” Finnick whispered as he gave her a sideways look.

“I don’t know…” She whispered back as she ran her hand over her stomach.

She looked down and gasped, looking up at him with a smile and tears in her eyes.

“That’s our baby.”

Finnick’s eyes got wide.

“You’re only fourteen weeks… how can that be?”

Katniss felt a couple happy tears escape as she laughed.

“It’s just a little flutter, but it’s there. Some women start feeling that at around twelve or thirteen weeks. At least that’s what my mom told me. You kissed our baby and she wanted to say hi.” She wiped her eyes with her index fingers and watched as Finnick’s own tears started to come.

He laid down, supporting himself on one elbow as he traced the line he had just kissed and felt the flutter again.

“Hi, baby…”

He kissed Katniss’ stomach again, looking up at her with love and pride. 

Katniss ran her fingers through his messy hair gently, dreaming of what their baby would look like. Would he look like his daddy? Would she know how to swim or hunt? 

  
“What are you thinking about?” Finnick broke her trance as he whispered softly, reaching up to rub her cheek with his thumb.

“I was just thinking… how I hope she has your eyes and my fire.”

Finnick smiled her most favorite smile, a playful look in his eyes.

“It could be a boy, you know?”

She leaned into him, resting her forehead on his as she whispered, “Then I hope he has your dimples and my hunting ability.”

Finnick let out a laugh and reached up to kiss her gently. 

“I love our little family. Thank you for making me a daddy.” His eyes were welling up again.  
  
She touched the side of his face and he leaned into it, closing his eyes and turning to kiss her palm.

“I love our little family too. And I love this little one's daddy…so much.”

They stared at each other until they heard the door opening and Jerica crashing in on shaky legs.

Katniss gave Finnick a curious look, turning her palm over and pointing to the door.

“Does that have anything to do with why you came back in here so excited?”

Finnick felt his face flush.

“Do you really want to know?”

Katniss bit her lip as she thought his question over.

She scrunched her nose up like a bunny and shook her head.

“Nah, I just want to focus on us right now. But if it WAS the reason, then I owe Jerica a big fat thank you.” 

She winked at him and Finnick laughed as he looked down at the duvet.

“Trust me, babe, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Wait, so… we might ALL be able to get out of the arena?”

  
Prim looked up at her sister, her eyes flooding with hope. 

Finnick had insisted on waking them all up extra early to go over all of the things they needed to know before going into the arena, since the previous night had been a bust.

“Yes, but you can’t tell anyone what we are telling you, and you all need to stay close to Johanna. Listen to whatever she says and don’t question anything.” Finnick was speaking firmly, making sure they all knew how serious this was. 

He had filled Katniss in on the plan before they talked to the girls, but she didn’t have a lot of time to ask questions. She trusted him and believe it or not, she trusted Johanna Mason too. 

“That won’t be a problem for me.” Jerica looked at Finnick, a mischievous smirk on her face. He shot her a sharp look.

  
“Ok, but won’t that be super suspicious if we’re all clinging to her?” Madge’s voice was small and nervous.

“Yes. That’s why we have this.” Finnick unfolded the tiny blueprint that Johanna had given him.

“This is the arena. These spots here… those are hiding places. Madge, this is what you need to focus on most. Find one of these and you’ll be able to stay hidden until it’s time to move.”

She nodded as she studied the spots he had shown her.

“Now these… these are the hatches. If at anytime you can get to one without anyone else’s help, do it. When you open it, there will be a burst of blood that will be released and a cannon will sound, making the Capitol and President Snow believe you are dead. Don't freak out. Follow the tunnel the whole way until you reach Mrs. Everdeen. She will be at the end, ready and waiting to get you girls out.”

Prim’s eyes got wide.

“Mom?”

Katniss moved some hair off of her forehead as she gave her a warm smile.

“Yeah…mom.”

“What happens if we don’t make it out? I mean, that’s a crazy arena combination. Ocean water and desert? It’s going to be hard for those who can’t swim, and then the desert sand is going to be miserably hot. This is still war. Not to mention, not everyone knows this plan, so there will be girls who will most definitely be trying to kill us. I don’t want to die. But I feel like with so many of us…the odds are not in out favor.” Britton spoke boldly, strong and steady. 

The room got serious and very quiet.

“Well then… you fight. You fight like you’ve never fought before. You remember everything Katniss and I have been trying to teach you, and you focus on one step at a time. Yes, the hatches will be hard to get to. But if you have that goal in mind, I’m confident that you will all get out. You’re right, a lot of the girls don’t know about the escape routes, but that’s an advantage. They will be staying far away from where the blood bursts.” Katniss gave her a gentle smile, feeling her heart race at the possibility that any of them could not make it out. She put her hand under Britton’s chin, lifting it slightly.

“You’ve got this. You all do.”

There was a loud bang on the door, popping their little family bubble.

Finnick walked over to it cautiously. 

“Who is it?”

“Pizza guy.”

Finnick turned to Katniss and rolled his eyes. She met him with a laugh.

He opened the door and in walked Haymitch Abernathy. 

“I hope that pizza has extra anchovies.” Finnick joked.

Haymitch gave him a disgusted look.

“Only a mermaid like you from four would like anchovies on your pizza. You’re sick.”

The girls erupted in laughter behind him.

“Ladies.” Haymitch tipped his invisible hat in their direction.  
  
"Is there a decent drink in this place?" He waved his hand in a dramatic manner.  
  
"Haymitch, it's not even light out yet." Katniss chuckled.  
  
"It's 5 o'clock somewhere, sweetheart." He gave her a sloppy smile, then turned back to Finnick and dropped his voice low so that no one else could hear him.

  
“Is there somewhere we can talk? In private?”

Finnick’s face got serious as he nodded and moved towards his and Katniss’ bedroom. 

He shut the door and Haymitch stuck one of Beetee’s devices on the door.

He turned to face Finnick, arms crossed, looking down at the ground as he exhaled a deep breath.

“Here's the deal. Paylor is here. Beetee has set up a secret location to hack into the game maker’s comms and that is where she is setting up camp too, monitoring everything with our allies in all Districts. Clara is gathering supplies and working with Gloss to commandeer a peacekeeper vehicle to sneak the girls out in. Plutarch has all of the hatches rigged and ready. We’re getting close, Finnick. Our group of rebel peacekeepers are planning on descending on the Districts, guarding the people from anything Snow could send their way when this shit goes down. Lamcourt has been salivating at the idea of killing Snow, so that should be a cake walk. He’s in the war room with Beetee, which I hate, but we didn’t want him going rogue, so it was the best solution.”

Finnick flinched as an automatic reaction to that name.

Haymitch gave him a sympathetic look before continuing. 

“This is where you come in.”

“Anything. What do you need?” Finnick felt his heart racing and put his hands in his pockets to steady himself.

Haymitch inhaled and exhaled quickly.

“You’re not going to like this part.”

He looked down, rocking on his feet, unsteadily.

“We’re going to need you to stay in the Capitol.”

Finnick’s face went white and he clenched his jaw so tight, he didn’t know how he hadn’t completely shattered his teeth. 

“No. Absolutely not. Why? I need to be with my family. My girls. All of them. That doesn’t make any sense. How does this help anybody?”

Haymitch snapped his fingers in front of Finnick’s face, refocusing him.

“Wake up, kid. This isn’t going to be a walk in the park. We’re about to go into war. Yes, we have a hell of a lot of people on our side, but we also have a hell of a lot against us. After Snow is dead, we want to broadcast you to all of the Districts, including the Capitol, and have you lay it all out there. Everything that sick fuck ever did to you… Johanna… Annie. They need to know what’s happening and they need a familiar, friendly, charming face to tell them.”

Finnick felt his back getting hot as sweat began to form on the back of his neck, his spine turning to stone as he thought about Annie. 

“What about Katniss?”

Haymitch sighed. 

“That’s up to you. We can make sure there’s room for her to escape with her mother and the rest of the girls, or… she can stay here with you.”  
  
Finnick felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as he heard Katniss and the girls laughing in the other room. He looked at the door that lead down the hall and to the living room, and spoke firmly.  
  
“Get her out. Protect my family, Haymitch.”

Haymitch slapped his arm and squeezed it reassuringly. 

“You know I love that girl too, right? As much as I know she would hate to hear it, she’s like a daughter to me. But don’t ever tell her I told you that.” He pointed his finger in Finnick’s face and Finnick tried not to smile.

“No, of course not.”

He put his hands on his hips as he proceeded.

“So how is this going to work?”  
  
Haymitch folded his arms.

“We’re giving it four days. Four days of games, four days to get girls out. Four days to make sure Snow is unsuspecting. After that, Lamcourt will kill Snow, and we will storm the Capitol. We will get you into Snow’s office to broadcast you, and the girls will be on their way to District thirteen to hide out. Then-“

“Whoa, wait. What? District thirteen doesn’t exist, Haymitch. What are you talking about.”

Haymitch sighed a frustrated breath.

“It does. It has. Now shut up and let me finish. While you’re being broadcasted, the pilots and some peacekeepers that have joined our forces will be breaking into the arena to gather whatever girls are left. Our goal is to have no bloodshed in the arena and to try to get everyone out that we can. Unfortunately, that won’t be the case. Even if every girl was in on the plan, you know that Snow has to have his show, and to fly under the radar, we have to give him that.”

Finnick nodded, trying to process all of the information that was flying at him.

“Which means…” Haymitch took a step back, afraid to continue.

“…You’re still going to have to be a mentor who tries to get sponsors for his Tributes. They are going to want access to Katniss too… which I know you won’t let happen. So, you’re going to be working double duty. I’m sorry for that. It’s a shitty situation but…” He looked Finnick straight in the eye.

“…When this works, you will NEVER have to be a slave to anyone again. These games will cease to exist, and you will…we will…be free.”

Finnick thought about a free world where his future children could be just that…children.  
  
He stood up straight, ready for combat.  
  
“Let’s do this.”

______

“Katniss… I can’t do this. I can’t!”

Prim was beginning to panic as she and Madge walked with Katniss to the tube lifts that would take them to the arena.

Madge grabbed her hand sweetly, having bonded with her a lot this past week of training.

Katniss turned and put her hand on her sister's shoulder.  
  
“I know, little duck. I wish I could help you in there. I would go in again for you in a heartbeat. But remember what I told you. You can do this. You are strong. You know how to make weapons that no one else would even think of with your concoctions. Also…”

“…listen to Johanna, don’t step off too early and don’t go for the cornucopia. I remember.” Prim’s voice was small as she finished Katniss' sentence. 

Madge gave Katniss a weak smile.

“I’ll do my best to take of her in there. Thank you for everything.” Madge felt the tears coming but pushed them down. She needed to be strong for Prim too. 

“Here, Prim. I have something for you.”

Madge reached into her pocket and pulled out a steel mockingjay pin, similar to the one she had given Katniss for her game.

“I gave a pin kind of like this to Katniss last year, and it brought her luck. Maybe this will bring you luck too.” She pinned it under Prim’s collar, and Katniss pulled the blonde girl into her, hugging her tightly.

“Thank you.” She whispered into her ear.

Prim looked at Madge and mouthed ‘thank you’, as she turned back to Katniss.

“I love you. You’ve been the best big sister and… if I don’t make it out… tell Finnick I love him too. I hope that he stays my brother forever.”

Katniss looked away, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall.

“You can tell him yourself, little duck, because you are going to come out of the arena. You both are.” She grabbed Madge’s hand and squeezed it tight.

“40 seconds”  
  
The automated voice boomed loudly as Katniss hugged Madge and then pulled Prim into her chest, holding the back of her head and clinging to her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She wished more than anything that Finnick could be here with her, but she knew he was doing, and feeing, the same thing with Jerica and Britton right now. 

She pulled back from Prim, taking both of her hands in hers and kissing them gently.

“I’ll see you soon.” She whispered as Madge and Prim moved with the peacekeepers to their respective tubes.

“Any last advice?” Madge asked as she stepped in.

“Stay alive.” Katniss spoke through the lump in her throat, crossing her arms so that the girls wouldn’t see her fear.

The glass closed around the tubes and she watched as they lifted, waving to her girls and feeling the tears fall on their own accord against her will. 

She turned and ran to the gathering room that was full of the Victors and Mentors, all huddled around the screens. 

Finnick was already in there sitting on the arm of a chair, and as if sensing her presence, he turned and opened his arm up, creating a place for her under it, pulling her close. 

“How was your goodbye with Jerica and Britton?” She asked softly, looking up at him.

“About what you would expect. Jerica didn’t say much and walked right into the tube. Britton was harder, but she was brave and said she knows who she’s fighting for. There was a lot more behind her words than what she was even saying, and I felt so much pride in her.”  
He was still staring at the screens as he spoke quietly. He bent down like he was going to kiss her cheek, but whispered in her ear instead.

“This has to work, Kat. It has to.”

She nodded subtly against him.

The girls were staggered out so that they were across from their District partner.   
  
Jerica was facing Britton, and Prim was facing Madge.   
  
Jerica and Britton were in the desert portion, while Madge and Prim were in the ocean section. 

“8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3...”

As the countdown numbers lowered, the room jumped collectively when a Tribute from eight and a Tribute from seven jumped early, causing two mutt like sharks to jump up and ingest the girls whole.

“Holy shit.” Haymitch stood there stunned, watching one of his Tributes from eight fall to their fate.

“That was the girl Johanna told us about from seven too. The one she said didn’t have a clue…” Katniss felt her stomach tighten at what she had just witnessed and she looked around at all of the Mentors who had been doing this for years, suddenly seeing them all in a new light.

“1.”

The cannon boomed and immediately Prim and Madge were in the water. They moved behind their platforms, going against the crowd that was swimming towards the cornucopia, meeting on one side and kicking furiously together to get to land. Britton had taken off in a similar direction as the girls, just in the opposite section. Jerica was supposed to do the same, but Finnick and Katniss winced as they watched her move to the bridge that lead to the cornucopia.

They followed her line of vision and saw Johanna fighting with girls inside the cornucopia for weapons. 

“God damnit, Jerica. Don’t be stupid.” Finnick hissed under his breath and Katniss rubbed his back gently. 

Johanna saw Jerica and gave her a look that showed Katniss and Finnick that this was not the plan.  
  
But she threw her a trident anyway, and Jerica instantly turned and took out Lyme from two and a girl from five. 

Finnick looked down at his crossed feet as he crossed his arms and blew out a hot breath.

“Damn. I knew that girl would be the death of me.”

“She’s going to be ok. I trust Johanna.” Katniss’ voice was steady. She was willing herself to believe her own words.

“I trust Johanna too. It’s Jerica who is a ticking time bomb.” 

Finnick hated to admit it, but he knew she wasn’t going to make it out now. She proved that she was reckless and now his main priority needed to be the other three. 

Knowing exactly what he was thinking, Katniss leaned into him and whispered firmly, “Don’t give up on her. She needs you just as much as they do.”

  
“How do you do that?” He looked at her in amazement.

She just shrugged.

They turned their attention to the screen that was showing Prim and Madge. They had done a good job of finding the first hiding spot on the blueprint, and Madge had quickly gone to work making them blend in with the sand. The Mentors gasped and awed as they watched her make Prim and then herself completely invisible.

Katniss sighed a sigh of relief. 

“They’ll be ok for now.” 

Finnick nodded, watching as Jerica tossed a knife to Britton who was moving behind the cornucopia, moving quickly to find the second hiding place on the blueprint. 

“Ok, so I think the plan is for Jo to meet up with Britton and hide in the second spot.” Finnick said confidently. 

Johanna moved to the right side of the cornucopia, but stopped when she heard a scream coming from the other side. 

Jerica.

“Don’t do it, Jo. Let her go. She can handle herself.” Finnick was muttering under his breath and bouncing his leg nervously. Katniss was dividing her attention between the screen and Finnick, unconsciously chewing on her thumb nail. 

Johanna was visibly debating what to do.

She rolled her head back and ran around the back of the cornucopia, swinging her ax in front of her, warding off anyone who might try to approach. 

As she rounded the corner, she slowed, creeping quietly, working her way around to the front where Jerica had screamed.

She saw a Tribute from ten with her arm around Jerica in a head lock, choking her out. 

Jerica’s face was turning purple and she was quickly losing consciousness. 

Johanna felt her pulse speed up as she lifted her ax and stepped in front of the cornucopia.

She let out a loud scream as she threw her ax, landing it right in the middle of the girl from ten’s forehead, causing her to release Jerica and fall in the water.

  
Jerica crumbled and Johanna leapt forward, trying to catch her before her head hit the rock.

But she was exposed, and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side and looked down to see blood gushing quickly, the head of a spear sticking out of her body.

She felt her head get light as she began falling and hitting the rock herself.

  
Then everything was just…black.  
  
The darkness enveloping her.


	10. Chapter 10

“Johanna!”

  
Katniss lurched forward, terrified and panicked. She looked around the room at the other Mentors and was shocked to see everyone sitting there quietly. Somber. Some people were silently letting tears fall, some were holding their breath, others were shaking their head with pity.

They watched as Wiress from District three dove into the water, reaching up and grabbing Johanna from the rock where she had fallen, pulling her under the water, seemingly drowning her.

Enobaria, the last Victor now Tribute from District two, ran out and picked up Jerica’s passed out body, throwing her over her shoulder and running towards the third hiding place. 

Katniss turned back to Finnick, suddenly overwhelmed with the pain she knew he must be feeling. 

He had moved so that he was sitting in the chair, hands connected like a prayer in front of his mouth, elbows on his knees, quiet. 

She kneeled quickly beside him.

“Finn? Finnick! We have to do something. What can we do?” She shook him softly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“Finnick!” She was a little louder this time, drawing the attention of other Victors.

Finnick put his hand on top of hers that was still on his arm and he pulled his eyes away from the screen to look at her.

“The cannon hasn’t boomed yet. Just watch.” 

He squeezed her hand gently and she turned to watch, realizing he was right. 

Suddenly, a huge burst of blood flooded the spot where Johanna had fallen into the water, and the cannon rang out twice. 

“No!” Katniss stood up quickly, the other Victors beginning to weep louder. 

Finnick caught her arm and brought her onto his lap, quickly trying to calm her.

“She’s out. She’s safe. That was one of the hatch locations, remember?” He whispered in a tone that was barely above a whisper in her ear. 

Katniss turned to look at Haymitch who gave her a subtle but confirming nod. She exhaled and turned to Finnick, hugging him tightly, her panic slowly dissipating.

When she left to get some water and air, the Mentors who didn’t know about the plan began coming up to Finnick one by one, patting him on the back or shoulder, apologizing for his loss. They all knew about the bond he and Johanna shared.

She walked back in and moved to sit next to Finnick on her own wooden chair, her stomach still in knots. 

  
“I remember my first year mentoring after I won. It was the worst. My condolences to you as well, Miss Everdeen.” Blight, the Mentor and previous Victor from District seven, touched Katniss’ shoulder gently, his own tears from Johanna’s supposed death staining his face. 

She reached up to touch his hand, squeezing it as she gave him an apologetic smile, remembering what Johanna had said about him and his training methods this time around.   
  
As far as he knew, he had lost both Tributes already, and it was only day one.

“Thank you, Blight. My condolences to you too. Johanna spoke so highly of you.”

Blight let a small smile turn up the corner of his mouth, only for an instant before breathing out a deep breath.

“Really? That surprises me. She never liked me during her first games, and her disdain only seemed to grow. That means a lot to hear you say that. I had always wanted to be her friend…” He looked off into the distance as he let the memories of the wild girl from seven wash over him. 

Katniss gave him a soft smile and just nodded, not knowing what else to say.  
  
_____

  
  
Katniss was exhausted. It was only day one, and she had no idea how she was going to go on for the duration of whatever happened next. 

  
“How do you do this every year?” She whispered to Finnick who just gave her a somber look. 

“I don’t have a choice.” 

She had meant it rhetorically, but his answer broke her heart just a little bit more than it already was. 

Katniss marveled at how normal this was for all of the Mentors. 

When things were quiet and calm, a slow break in the action, they would all be mingling, catching up, breaking off into little groups, eating and drinking like they weren’t all gathering here to watch people die. 

Finnick looked at Katniss staring at a couple of the Mentors in the back of the room with disgust, and took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. 

“You know… they are all really good people, Katniss. They have all been through this same hell as we have and lived to tell about it. When we come here every year, it’s the only time we can be with people who truly understand what this is like. This is how a lot of us cope. By turning a horrible situation into a time of comradery and joy. They’ve stolen enough from us. This is how we take it back.”

Katniss’ face softened as she took in his words, letting them sink into her soul until she saw them clearly. 

She touched the side of his face and whispered, “I’m so sorry you’ve had to cope at all.”

He kissed her palm before moving it off of his face and pulling her up onto his lap.

“You know, it was in this very room last year that I really noticed you. Like REALLY noticed you. You did something to me that I can’t explain to this day, and I am so thankful for it. “He looked into her eyes, his own full of love.

Her eyes began to well up as she began to speak.

“Thank you… for saving Peeta in that arena. I’m slowly realizing just how much that cost you.”

He felt his own eyes getting glassy as he swallowed the newly formed lump in his throat.

“I just wish I could have saved him when it mattered most.”

She turned her body, leaning into him completely, her back against his chest. 

He wrapped his arms around her as the music started and the pictures of that day’s fallen Tributes painted the sky.

  
Six.

Well, six if you counted Johanna, but they were not doing that. 

Katniss felt sleep overtaking her rapidly, and Finnick kissed the side of her head as he whispered, “Ready to head back and go to bed?”

Katniss’ eyes were heavy, but she shook her head no.

“I need to stay here. Make sure Prim makes it through the night.”

Finnick chuckled softly.

“Katniss, you’re not going to do Prim any good if you don’t get some sleep. I will put the tv on in our room on low, making sure we notice if anything crazy happens. You need sleep. The baby needs sleep.” He kissed her again and she nuzzled the back of her head into his chest.

“Well when you put it that way…” She let out a big yawn and Finnick laughed.

He picked her up, cradling her to his chest, and carried her all the way back to their suite. 

When he opened the door, they were both hit with the intense eeriness of a dark and quiet apartment. It was the first time they had been back since the girls left. 

Katniss sucked in a short breath as she took in the living room that now felt way too large for just the two of them. 

Finnick set her feet down firmly on the ground, moving to the kitchen to grab two spoons and one of the cartons of ice cream they still had left from his haul, sensing that they were both getting a second wind.

Katniss’ shoulders dropped as she smiled at him.

“How did you know that’s what I would want right now?”

“Because I know my girl and when she’s stressed, she wants ice cream. When she’s hungry, she wants ice cream. When it’s just an average night, she wants ice cream. This felt like a necessary moment.” He winked at her as he held out a spoon. 

They both plopped down on the couch, sinking into the cushions like they were a part of them.

Katniss dug into the ice cream while Finnick turned on the television.

Everything was quiet. Everyone had managed to find a place to hide for the night, and they all wanted a break from the action too, so Katniss wasn’t too worried about a crazy night. At least tonight. 

  
She was wrong.

_____

  
“I am so proud of Madge and her hiding skills. I honestly haven’t seen that good of invisibility since Peeta. I can’t even see them, and I’m totally happy about it.”

Katniss waved her spoon at the screen, thankful for all of the people who were intentionally looking out for her sister. 

Finnick gave her a sleepy smile and nod as he felt his head falling on the back of the couch as he tried to force himself to stay awake.   
  
She smiled at how adorable he was when he was sleepy, and stood up to move behind the couch, leaning over him and grabbing his face to give him an upside down kiss.

“Let’s get you to bed, sleepy head.” She whispered as she kissed his entire face softly.

He nodded in a haze, standing up and moving on pure muscle memory. 

When they reached the bedroom, Finnick crawled into the bed, immediately falling asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Katniss shook her head and laughed.

“Men.”

As she was about to climb into bed herself, she realized she had forgotten to turn the tv off in the other room. 

She glided out to the living room, dreaming of her bed and curling up next to Finnick.  
  
She grabbed the remote right as the two girls from eleven pounced on Madge and Prim’s hiding spot, scaring them awake by grabbing both of them by their hair. 

They dragged them into a better view of the camera and threw them on the ground. 

  
The oldest girl from eleven looked up at the sky.

“You want a show? We’ll give you a fucking show!”

She took the wooden end of her spear and whacked Madge’s head like she was a piñata, causing her to pass out and blood to rush from her head. 

Prim screamed. 

Katniss screamed.

“FINNICK!”

Finnick was by her side before his name was fully out of her mouth. 

“Do something!” Katniss was shrieking now as the second girl circled Prim, twirling a whip in a whirlwind as she walked. 

Finnick was already on the phone, calling one of his most loyal sponsors, not even hesitating and fully knowing what he would have to do. 

  
“We killed your little friend. You know, that sassy one from seven. That bitch who thinks she owns the place. Yeah… my girl over there stabbed her good. And now… you’re next.” The second girl sneered in Prim’s face.

Prim glanced with her eyes to her right and saw Britton creeping up slowly, walking along the edge undetected.

Katniss tried to calm herself and quiet her sobbing.

Finnick hung up the phone and moved to the door to put his boots on. 

“I’m going to go handle this. She promised.” Finnick’s face was full of fear and pain, but he was steady and confident as he gathered himself to meet his client. 

Katniss felt the tears and screams rising again as she saw the second girl slash her whip across Prim’s face.

Finnick flinched at the sound and ran to Katniss, kissing her lips and then her forehead hurriedly, before whispering “I love you”, and running out the door. 

  
The girls from eleven were set on dragging this out. Torturing both Prim and Madge. They must have made a deal or been promised something if they gave Snow a good show. He was still upset about last year's games, so who knew what he might be up to.  
  
Katniss felt her stomach tightening as she stood there, frozen.

Britton was getting closer and Katniss saw the two knives she had behind her back.

“Where’s your daddy now, Mr. Mayor’s daughter…” The oldest girl was circling Madge now, running her spear point side up under her chin.  
  
Madge looked at Prim and they gave each other a knowing nod, remembering what Katniss and Finnick had taught them in training.

At the same time, the swept their legs out in front of them, causing the girls from eleven to stumble back. 

Madge and Prim jumped up and both delivered a kick to the eleven's heads, before the elevens grabbed their legs with theirs and twisted, sending the girls crumbling back to the ground and giving the elevens the upper hand.

Madge and Prim had learned a lot from Finnick about hand to hand combat, and they put it all to use now. Kicking, clawing, punching, and using their elbows as the greatest force. 

Madge blocked the oldest girl’s attempt at plunging her spear into her stomach by rolling as the girl lowered it, causing it to get stuck in the sand. 

Madge moved quickly, kicking the girl back down and yanking the spear from the sand. Without hesitating, she plunged the girl from eleven’s spear into her chest, killing the girl instantly. 

A cannon boomed as she turned to help Prim. 

The younger girl from eleven was sitting on Prim punching and clawing at her already whip torn face as Madge noticed Britton close enough to strike, lifting her knife into the air.

She pulled it back and released, right as Prim was gaining control and rolling to straddle the girl from eleven. 

The world moved in slow motion and time stopped as Katniss watched Prim roll into an upright position, Britton’s knife flying in the air, and Madge running towards her screaming.

The knife hit Prim right in the side of her neck, hitting her carotid artery. 

Britton’s face went white as she fell backwards, trying to find the strength to stand but failing. 

Prim fell to the side, and into a pool of her own blood as the girl from eleven tossed her off of her.

Madge let out a guttural, wild, unhuman cry as she grabbed the spear and ran to the girl from eleven, plunging the spear into her heart and pulling it out to continue stabbing her.  
  
She was crying and screaming and raging like a lion in the savannah devouring its prey.

Britton finally found her feet, still ice cold and ghostly white, but moving quickly to grab Madge as the cannon let out two more booms. She dragged Madge back to the hiding spot she had been in, trying to quiet her.

Katniss was in a ball on the floor, screaming. The kind of screams that are so deep down in your gut that you can’t even make a sound as you release it. 

She sat up, punching the couch, throwing things off of the coffee table and grabbing her hair in fistfuls as she rocked. 

She felt a pain so deep that it felt like the knife had entered her body instead.

  
Her little sister was gone. 

Finnick hadn’t fixed it in time.

She failed her.

Prim was gone.

  
She began hyperventilating, not able to take a full breath.

She felt her stomach tighten and cramp, contracting in it’s own fury. 

She stood up and grabbed her stomach, wrapping her arms around herself as she leaned forward, trying to ride out the wave of the cramps she was experiencing.

Her sister was gone.

Finnick was not there.

She was alone.

She walked in slow circles, still trying to catch her breath as she felt emotions stir inside of her that she couldn’t name. 

Her body felt weak and her knees buckled, causing her to hit the floor. She sat with her legs under her, staring blankly at the screen that was now quiet again.

Her stomach had stopped contracting, but she felt heat beneath her like she had peed on herself.

She moved to the side to see what had happened, and that’s when she saw it.

Blood, pooling under her. 

She felt her stomach tighten again and she screamed, now terrified for her baby.

She stood up on weak and shaky legs, blood dripping down her leg, moving to the phone and dialing the only number she knew here.

  
“Haymitch… help.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Haymitch kicked down the door, splitting it in half as he ran in and scooped Katniss up off the ground. 

  
She had lost a lot of blood and she was fading in and out of consciousness.

It was late, and he had very obviously been drinking, so the alcohol on his breath was making her stomach turn. 

  
“I’ve got you, sweetheart. You’re going to be ok. Stay with me.”

He moved as fast as he could on drunken legs, rushing her to the medical room in the basement of the mansion. You know, the place where Victors have to go after they’ve experienced an especially rough night with a client… or alone. 

  
“I need a doctor!” He fought to make his words loud and clear, using his foot to pull back a curtain and lay Katniss on a vacant bed gently. 

Her bleeding had stopped, but her pants were soaked a deep red. 

The medical staff rushed in in a flurry, swirling around her as they removed her pants, hooked up an IV, checked her pupils, examined where the blood was coming from, and set up an ultrasound machine, preparing the gel and squirting it on her stomach quickly. 

“How far along is she?” a nurse asked Haymitch firmly. 

“Uh…I…Um, nine weeks, I think? I don’t know.”

“Fourteen.” Katniss’ eyes fluttered open as she tried to keep them open and look around the room. 

Haymitch’s face lit up and he sighed in relief. He moved to her, leaning an arm on the bed above her head.

  
“There she is. There’s our girl on fire.”

The nurse was rolling the wand around Katniss’ stomach and staring at the screen to her right.

Katniss swallowed hard, her throat as dry as the desert as she managed to squeak out two words.

“My baby?”

The nurse was silent, staring at the screen as she continued to move it around.

Haymitch handed her a cup of water and Katniss took a sip before forcing herself to project louder. 

“My baby?!” She asked again.

The nurse continued to look at the screen as she spoke. 

“I don’t know how this is possible. With that amount of bleeding, it doesn’t make sense. It’s truly a miracle. Everything looks good.” She turned to look at Katniss and gave her a sweet smile. “Congratulations. Both heartbeats are beating strong. See? Listen.”

Katniss’ eyes got wide as she listened to the strong thump of two little heartbeats, seeing the little pulses on the screen.

She turned her head to look at Haymitch and noticed his eyes glossing over.

“Damn. That Odair is good, isn’t he?” He leaned down to kiss her forehead gently, and she laughed at that as she also burst into tears, feeling the overwhelming weight of everything that had happened in the last hour overtaking her. 

Haymitch held her head from behind as he rested his forehead on the top of it, feeling her pain enter is body too. 

  
“Katniss?! KATNISS!”

Finnick.

“We’ll give you guys a few minutes.” The doctor spoke as he took off his gloves, tossing them in the appropriate bin and ushering his staff out. 

Finnick entered as the last nurse was leaving. He turned to follow them with his eyes before turning back to Katniss. She gasped when she saw him.

His cheek was cut and swollen, his forehead had been stitched and bandaged, his lip was split, and she could tell it had been bleeding badly. 

Haymitch cleared his throat and kissed the top of her head again and said, “I’ll be right out in the hall if you need me.”

She nodded her thanks as Finnick and Haymitch traded places.

She reached up to touch his cheek softly and he hissed in pain, taking her hand in his and pulling them to his lips.

  
“Finnick…what happened?” Her eyes were wet and her heart, already torn and battered, shattered again right in that moment at the sight of him. 

He shook his head and gave her a small pout as he brushed some hair off of her forehead.

“That doesn’t matter. What happened to you?”

“How did you know I was here?” She whispered.

He kissed her fingers again.

“I was right down the hall taking care of… this.” He drew an air circle around his face.

“Finnick…” Katniss whispered, tears beginning to fall.

He gave her a weak smile.

“It’s ok. It’s worth it if it saved our girls.” He let out a tiny chuckle and Katniss felt the vomit rising as a sob overtook her.

He didn’t know. 

She shook her head viciously, her face getting hot. She sat up a little too quickly and Finnick grabbed a waste basket, holding it up to her, catching her release. 

He rubbed her back as she let it all out, then handed her the water when she was done so she could rinse and spit. 

She laid back on the bed, trying to collect herself and catch her breath before Finnick spoke in a quiet whisper.

“Katniss… is Prim ok?”

Katniss closed her eyes tightly, the images of Prim’s body lying in her own blood playing in her mind. She wanted to cry. She felt it coming, but her body had no tears left to cry right then. 

She looked at Finnick and shook her head no.

He stumbled back into the chair in the corner, feeling like he had just been hit by a truck. 

He had failed. 

Again. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe as he looked at Katniss with tear filled eyes, his eyes saying everything he couldn’t. 

She reached her hand out for him and he moved swiftly to her, sitting on the side of her bed.

“This isn’t on you. This isn’t your fault.”

His head dropped as the tears began to stream rapidly.

“Finnick. Look at me.”

He shook his head no as he continued crying.

“Finnick Odair, don’t you dare say no to a pregnant woman. Look at me.”

He lifted his head and she gave him a tearful smile.

“You did everything you could. You did NOT fail. She knew she might not make it out. She told me to tell you…” Her voice broke as she swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away fresh tears.

“…She told me that if she didn’t make it out, to tell you that she loves you and that she hopes you’ll be her brother forever.”

He dropped his head and felt his own guttural sob rising as Katniss put her hand on his knee and squeezed it gently. 

“I don’t blame you, Finnick. So please, for me, don’t blame yourself.” Her voice was firm but soft.

He looked at her and nodded, but whispered, “I’m still sorry though.”

‘Don’t. Don’t do that. This is war. You can’t save anyone in an arena, remember? I'm the one who needs you now. WE need you, Finn.” She put both hands on her stomach and said, “They need you.”

Finnick nodded, staring at the floor, processing her words. 

His head shot up and he looked at her questioningly.

“They?”

Katniss nodded as tears began to fall again, only this time they were happy tears.

“They. We’re having twins, babe.”

Finnick fell sideways, leaning over Katniss’ body, kissing her stomach gently. 

“Oh my God...Hi…babies.”

He looked up at Katniss with a small smile on his face, chuckling as he asked, “How did this happen?”

She laughed.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you were there.”

He laughed too as he looked down at his hand that was slowly drawing circles on her tummy with his finger. 

“You know what I mean.”

“I guess…the odds were just in our favor this time.” She whispered, mocking Effie Trinket’s accent.

He smiled, but instantly got serious. 

“Is Madge ok?”

Katniss nodded as her face dropped.

“Physically. But I’ve never seen anyone react to a death like she did. She turned into an animal. She took out both girls from eleven. She did what I would do, and reacted exactly like I would have.”

Finnick rubbed her leg with his thumb. 

“Prim was everyone’s little sister. She loved her too.”

Katniss nodded slightly.

Finnick took a deep breath, holding it before letting it out.

“The game is…different this year. Obviously. This was a horrible first day. I… I can’t risk you being in any danger when things go down in a couple of days. So…”

“Finnick…?” Katniss felt herself getting tense.

“I want you to leave. Plutarch can sneak you out. Get you to your mother. I don’t want you around this stress and pain anymore. I can’t… I can’t be worried about you and our babies while I’m here in the Capitol.”

Katniss shook her head as worry crossed her face.

“No. No, I am staying here with you. I’m not some fragile princess, Finnick. I can handle myself. It’s just for a few more days…”

Finnick looked down her body, his eyes landing on the spot of the blanket that covered her private area.

“Can you?” He looked up at her and her face turned to stone.

“That’s not fair.” She spoke through gritted teeth.

Finnick stood up.

“I’m not saying it is! But this is not the time to be selfish, Katniss. Do I want you here? Of course I do. I never want you away from me even for a minute. But…”

He began to pace.  
  
“Prim is gone. You don’t have to focus on Mentoring anymore. You can focus on our babies. Staying healthy and safe and…”

Katniss cut him off. Her voice cold.

“That’s right. My sister is gone. And now you want to punish me by breaking up our family?”

Finnick’s face dropped as he rolled his head back and around his shoulders, his voice getting defensive.

“I’m not trying to break up our family. Don’t put words in my mouth. But I am going to have to stay in the Capitol for longer than a couple of days, Katniss. God knows what I’ll be doing. Look at my face! And this is a normal night for me during the games under normal circumstances. I can NOT be constantly looking over my shoulder or worrying that you’re not going to be safe or that someone is going to target you next.”

Katniss gave him a seething stare, her eyes shooting daggers. 

“Well I’m sorry that we are such a burden to you.”

Finnick stopped, his body turned sideways by the curtain. He spun on his heel to face her.

“Katniss Everdeen, don’t you DARE-“

Haymitch cleared his throat behind him.

“Can I have a minute alone with Katniss?”

Finnick gave him a look that screamed that this was not a good time. 

Haymitch nodded subtly and Finnick sighed.

“Fine. I’ll be out here.”

He pushed the curtain and stormed out. Walking down the hallway and outside to get some air.

_____

“He’s right, Katniss.”

“Oh go to hell.” She spat her words as she sat back hard against the bed, looking to the opposite side of where Haymitch stood.

“Don’t tempt me. It’s probably better than my life here.” He moved to sit in the chair next to her bed, leaning back with folded arms as he put both feet up on her bed and crossed them.

“He can not be making these decisions for me. I’m not some damsel in distress, Haymitch. He doesn’t need to save me, or fix me, or…”

“Yes, he does. This is not a new thing, Katniss. That’s who Finnick Odair is. He loves people deeply and he wants to save the world. He just found out that the hell he just experienced upstairs while he was promised it would be worth it, wasn’t worth jackshit and your sister still ended up dead. Of course he doesn’t trust that you’ll be safe here. He’s just trying to do what’s best for you.”  
  
He looked at her stomach and said, “All of you.”

Katniss was biting her cheek as he spoke, feeling heat rising and her anger reaching its boiling point.

“You don’t think I know my sister just died? I just watched it happen, you asshole. That is WHY I need to be here. I need Finnick. He is my family now. I need to be here to help the other three girls in that arena who are counting on us to take care of them. Finnick and I are supposed to be a team. He promised, and if you really understood that, if you really understood me, you would be on my side here. With him is the safest place I can be. I am all in in this fight and if I get taken out, then so be it. At least I’ll be able to say I went out swinging.”

_____

“She’s staying.”

Haymitch found Finnick outside and muttered those two words as he walked past him, back towards his suite apartment. 

Finnick moved quickly so that he was in front of him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? You were supposed to help her realize that she needs to leave.”

Haymitch sighed as he looked back at the basement door he had just exited.

“She knows what she wants. She still has that fire in her Finnick and we both know, probably better than anyone, that you will never be able to make Katniss Everdeen do anything she doesn’t want to do.” He slapped him on the back and said, “Don’t underestimate her, Odair. She might be a mama in training, but that warrior is still inside of her. She’s ready to let it out and I can promise you this, you’ll get a lot further and be a lot happier if you get on her side instead of fighting her.”

Finnick put his hands on his hips as he looked down at the concrete, pursing and flexing his lips as he thought about Haymitch’s words, knowing the man was speaking the truth.  
  
He looked up and huffed.

“Damn.”

Haymitch chuckled.

“Give in to it, man. She’s got this. And so do you. Congrats on the double baby news by the way. You really can’t do anything half assed, can you?”

He started to walk away as Finnick called out to him.

“Where are you going?”

Haymitch turned around and continued walking backwards.

“To get a drink! I’m getting too old for this war shit.”

Finnick laughed as he nodded and headed back to be with Katniss. 

  
When he walked in the room, Katniss was sitting up, watching the screen and seeing the Tributes waking up to start a new day.

  
“Jerica is fine. She was up early sneaking back to the cornucopia to collect more weapons.” Katniss spoke without ever looking at him. 

“Katniss…”

“Haymitch talk to you?”

He snorted as he moved to sit.

“Yep.”

“So I’m staying.”

“Yep.”

“Good.”

She scooted her body to one side and patted the space next to her, asking him to lay with her.

He happily obliged.

She played with hemp bracelet that was still on his wrist as they laid there watching the Tributes.

“We’re a mess.” She whispered softly.

Finnick nuzzled her hair with his nose.

“But we’re a beautiful mess. And we’re going to get through this together.”

Katniss looked at him with glassy eyes.

“Together?”

“Together.”

  
She tilted her head up to kiss him, and he kissed her tenderly, but desperately. They kissed until the air between them ran out. 

  
Finnick pulled back and looked into her stunningly gorgeous grey eyes that made his heart skip, and began to whisper.

“This isn’t where or how I ever thought I would do this. But life is short, and we are literally not guaranteed tomorrow. When you told me that Prim hoped I would be her brother forever, I wanted nothing more than to tell her that of course I will be. I wish…”

He stopped to reach into his back pocket, pulling out the ring he had been keeping with him since he had bought it, and bringing it around in front of him to Katniss.

“…I wish that she could have been able to see me do this. But… I’ve wanted to ask you this question for so long and I thought, why wait? With so many unknowns coming our way, I want to hold on to the things I do know. I know that I love you, and I know that I want us to be together forever. I know that I’ve never been happier or felt more alive like I have since you walked into my life, and I know that you’ve given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for in these babies. And I know that I want their mom to have our last name too. You are my everything, Katniss Everdeen. So...will you be my wife?” 

Katniss was smiling as the tears streamed down her face. She gasped when she saw the beautiful oval shaped ring with a sea glass center and the diamonds that surrounded it. 

She nodded repeatedly as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

She pulled back and hugged him tightly. He buried his face in her neck and whispered, “So, is that a yes?”

She pulled back, holding his face with both of her hands, careful not to hurt his bruises and cuts and said, “That’s a hell yes. Absolutely. Forever, yes!”

He kissed her again as they leaned back on the bed.

When they broke their kiss, Katniss had a playful sparkle in her eyes.

“But you do know I’m going to hyphenate my name, right?”

Finnick laughed and groaned as he rolled away from her, resting his hands on his chest, feigning pain.

He rolled back and propped himself up on one elbow.

“I can live with that. Mrs. Katniss Everdeen-Odair. That has a nice ring to it.” He brushed the tip of her nose with his finger and she scrunched her nose sweetly.

She lifted her hand up in front of them, flashing her ring and said, “Yes, it does.”

They were pulled from their bubble as a cannon sounded on the television and they saw a girl from one kill the last girl from eight.

Finnick sighed.

“Back to reality, huh.”

Katniss leaned into his chest. 

“We're going to be ok, Finn. I just know it.”

He kissed her head, resting his lips on top as he quickly processed all of the emotions that were coursing through his body in that one instant.

Prim was gone.

Katniss was having twins.

She was staying in the Capitol.

Things were going to get really ugly in two days.

Their girls in the arena still need help.

She said yes.

  
  
He knew Katniss was right. They were going to be ok. 

  
But it was going to be a hell of a fight to get there.


	12. Chapter 12

“It’s not your fault. Snap out of it. We have to focus on getting the hell out of here.”

  
Jerica had found Britton and Madge and was trying to pull them from their trauma. 

Britton hadn’t moved all night. She had been sitting in an upright position, staring at the wall of the sea cave they had found to hide in, emotionless. 

“Leave her alone, Jerica. You weren’t there. You have no say in this.” Madge spat her words as she moved to sit next to Britton, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and resting her head on it. 

Jerica let out a frustrated grunt.

“It’s war! This is what happens. We knew it was going to be messy. EVERYONE told us that. Prim moved at the wrong time. It was just a clump of unfortunate happenings that lead to this. But we can’t sit here and wallow. We have to finish this. The next escape hatch is right over there.” She pointed to a spot in the desert area, far in the distance. 

“She has a point. If we all go together, maybe we can get it over with.” Madge’s voice was small but hopeful.

Jerica shook her head.

“No, it has to be one at a time. We’re going to have to dig and there is absolutely no way we’ll be able to all stand around exposed while that happens. It’s also way too small to fit more than one person in it at a time.” She stood up and grabbed her trident, moving to the cave opening to see what she could see. 

  
“Why weren’t you there?” Britton’s voice was barely audible as she spoke for the first time in twelve hours.

Jerica looked over her shoulder, not sure if she had heard her right.

Britton looked up and made eye contact with her.

“Why weren’t you there, Jerica? You’re the fighter out of all of us. I know you weren’t still passed out, and I also know that you heard their screams. Everyone heard them. So, where were you?”

Jerica ignored her and turned back to look out of the cave.

Britton felt her face getting hot as she moved without thinking, standing up and shoving Jerica hard in the back.

Jerica turned around and shoved her back inside the cave, causing Britton to fall back on her backside. 

‘Don’t you ever touch me again.” She spoke with fire in her veins as she stood over Britton and pointed her index finger at her face. 

Britton jumped up quickly, grabbing Jerica’s hair and yanking her back so that she was now the one on the ground.

Britton stepped over her so that her feet were planted on both sides of her body and snarled.

“Don’t you ever tell me what to do, or not do, again. You don’t own us Jerica, and you sure as hell are not an asset to this team. You only care about yourself and we don’t need you. Get out!” Britton pointed behind Jerica to the exit of the cave.

Jerica turned to look behind her and then looked over at Madge who was sitting in a ball, trying to push the tears away.

She sneered as she spoke.

“Fine. If that’s how everyone feels, then you two can go fuck yourselves and handle this all on your own.” Jerica grabbed the trident that she had stuck in the sand and exited the sea cave quickly. 

  
“Why did you do that?” Madge asked quietly.

“Because I’ve had enough of her. She’s not a team player and she’s going to get us all killed.”

Madge nodded slowly as she stood up.

“Today is a new day. We have to keep moving. We have to win this, Britt. For Prim.” She held out her hand to Britton and she quickly took it.

  
“For Prim.”

_________

“No, no, no, they are giving Snow exactly what he wants! Division.” Finnick was watching the television screen in his and Katniss’ living room while he rubbed her feet. 

The doctors had sent a message to Snow that if he wanted to keep the Capitol’s Victor baby safe and healthy, then Katniss needed bed rest. 

He had agreed to one day and one day only. 

“I know. But honestly, I don’t blame them. Britton made some great points. Jerica is pretty selfish.”

Finnick’s hand stilled on her foot as he looked at her.

“Are we back to hating Jerica?”

Katniss pursed her lips as she thought.

“I don’t want to hate anybody. But if I did, yeah, she would probably be pretty high up there. Right now, we just need to get the girls out. We can sort out their drama later.”

Finnick nodded as he turned his attention back to the screen. 

A lot of girls were on the move, shifting to new hiding spots. 

If everyone was honest with themselves, except for the girls from eleven who were now dead, none of the girls wanted to kill anyone. There was an obvious underlying desire to just wait this all out.   
  
Of course, Snow couldn’t let that happen.

“Finnick, look.” Katniss sat up and put her feet on the ground as they watched tiny crabs emerge from the beach sand and snakes with scorpion tails rise up, unearthing themselves in the desert sand.

Caesar Flickerman’s face popped up in a split screen and he had a look of concern on his face.

“What we are seeing here are deadly stingerking snakes and mini razor clawed crabs, emerging and looking for their prey. Let’s watch and see what happens.”

Finnick let out a puff of air and looked back at Katniss as a girl from three ran onto the beach sand, completely unsuspecting and not noticing the little creatures that were no bigger than a bottle cap and as thin as a toothpick, climbing up her legs. 

The fact that they were so skinny made them all razor blade and she let out a scream as they crawled up her body, slicing every bit of her as they went. She tried to push and kick them off, but they only dug their blades in deeper. She ran towards the ocean water and Finnick pressed the heel of his palm in between his eyes.

“Don’t run into salt water with open wounds!” 

She let out an earsplitting cry as the salt hit her cuts and before she could run back out, the crabs reached her wrists and neck, slicing too deep. A cannon boomed and she was gone. 

Katniss gasped and Finnick turned to her, placing a hand on her leg. She was crying and he moved to sit next to her.

“Hey, are you ok?”

She shook her head.

“I hate this! I hate all of this death. I thought we were going to get so many more girls out through the hatches before too much blood was shed. I…I really had hope.”

Finnick’s head dropped.

“Me too.”

“We have to get our girls out, Finn. Before it’s too late. Two days might be too long. Can we send them something? Get them a note or warning?”

Finnick’s face went white and he turned to look at the screen, making sure Katniss couldn’t see his face. She hadn’t even thought about what she was asking. 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

He stood up, making sure he kept his back to her as he walked to the phone, taking it into the other room. He didn’t want it to hit her until he had something set up. Because she was right. The girls had to get out.   
  
Now. 

He shut the bedroom door and went into the bathroom, turning on the sink in hopes of drowning out his conversation. 

  
“Hello, beautiful! Of course I didn’t forget about you. That is why I’m calling. I was wondering if you would be in the mood for some company tonight. Oh, stop it, you flatter me. The pleasure would be all mine. But of course, with this being a Quarter Quell year, my price has gone up. Will that be a problem? Wonderful. Thank you, my darling. Absolutely, they can come. The more the merrier. Mhmm. Alright. See you in an hour. Goodbye.”

Finnick hung up the phone and dropped it like it was burning a hole in his hand. 

He sat on the edge of the bathtub and put his face in his hands as he leaned forward. 

He sat in there for longer than he had planned to, causing Katniss to come check on him.

“Finnick?” She tapped on the door gently. “Are you ok?”

He shut his eyes tight behind his hands, trying to gather himself, making sure he didn't worry her. He flipped his ‘Finnick Odair, Capitol charmer’ switch on and put on his most sincere smile as he looked up at her. 

“I’m fine! Just needed minute. I’m going to go out for a bit in about an hour. There are some things I need to do. But I should probably take a shower first. I smell horrible.” He quickly smelled his shirt before chuckling and making a silly face. 

Katniss wasn’t convinced, but she decided not to press him for more information.   
  
Instead, she lifted her dress up and over her head, standing in front of him in nothing but her underwear. 

“Want some company?” She put her hands on her hips and glided her left knee up her right thigh, seductively. 

His eyes got wide as he noticed her little tiny baby bump that had popped a little bit overnight. It wasn’t huge, but it was definitely there.

She followed his eyes and put a hand on her stomach.

“Crazy isn’t it?” 

He looked at her and nodded, feeling his heart swell with love for his family and pain for what he had to do in an hour. 

“Now about my question?” Her eyes were sparkling at she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck so that he was eye level with her bump and swollen breasts. 

He leaned forward and kissed her stomach and then kissed a line below each of her breasts before resting his head on her stomach and sighing heavily. 

“I can’t. Not right now. But…later?”

He pulled back and looked up at her eyes.

He saw the rejection run across her face, but only for a minute before she nodded and kissed the top of his head. He winced as she walked away, wanting nothing more than to pull her into him and love her in every way he knew how to in that shower. But whether he liked to admit it to himself or not, preparing for a client took a lot more time now.

Mentally. 

He stepped into an ice cold shower, fighting to numb every inch of himself as he stood under the showerhead. He thought about the girls who were still left in the game. And not just his three. All of them. All of them who shouldn’t be there to begin with. Women who were wives, mothers, sisters, daughters… it wasn’t right.   
  
He thought about Katniss and the two lives growing inside of her and how he needed to do everything he could to make sure they came into a world that wouldn’t hunt them down to compete in a few years.   
  
Finally, he thought about Prim. The innocent, tender, sweet girl from twelve. The girl who had become his little sister this past year. The girl who was supposed to make it out over anyone else. 

The cold water felt hot as it hit his back that was now tensing up as he remembered Prim. He shut off the water and stepped out, drying his hair with a towel. He looked in the mirror and set his jaw.   
  
Prim needed him and he hadn’t been able to help. The three girls in the arena needed him now and he was going to do whatever it took to save them.

Whatever. 

_____

“Finnick Odair, as I live and breathe. I swear you get sexier every year!”

“Hello, Iris! You are looking as lovely as ever. And might I say, you just keep getting younger and younger. You must tell me your secret.” Finnick leaned in and kissed the rich woman on both cheeks. 

Iris Justine was a former fashion designer in the Capitol before Snow brought in new blood. She was a nice enough woman, but she was also a known schizophrenic so Finnick never knew what he was walking into. Some days she wanted to role play that they were married and he would tell her he loved her and couldn’t imagine his life without her, and other times she wanted to ball gag him and become a dominatrix. When it was really bad, she could get violent. 

Very violent. 

She always wanted something new though, never repeating the same fantasy twice, so he hoped today wouldn’t leave him scarred.   
  
At least physically. 

  
“Come, come. Sit!” The woman moved quickly, shuffling her feet like a geisha as she walked, martini glass in hand. 

“Can I get you something to wash the pills down with, my love?” She pointed to the table that held the all too familiar gold tray that was loaded with all kinds of performance enhancing drugs. 

“Just a water please, thank you.” 

He moved to the tray, unscrewing the caps of the three most important ones and downing them before she even brought the water. 

“My, my, someone’s eager, aren’t they?” She opened her bright orange robe, revealing her very worn body. 

She was an older woman. At least twenty years his senior, and her body reflected that.   
  
She had had all of the Capitol enhancements that were offered to people with money and beauty, but when one of those things runs out, the other doesn’t matter anymore, and those perks disappear. 

Her body was adorned with artwork and piercings like a timeline of her past, but her eyes were her most striking feature. A bright, electric purple that stopped anyone who met her in their tracks.

She walked down the steps of her square, sunken living area and plopped down on the couch, robe still hanging open, crossing her legs to show off her stilettos.

She patted the seat next to her and Finnick moved to sit.

  
“So, Iris. How can I be of service to you today?”

She looked him up and down, licking her lips as she got a dangerous look in her eyes.

“Well, I thought that we could make this a party. Invite more people, yes? You did tell me you wouldn’t mind…”   
She batted her eyelashes at him, and he forced the bile that was trying to rise to go back down as he gave her his classic flirtatious Odair smile. 

“Of course! I remember. The more the merrier.”

She clapped her hands together as she said, “Splendid. I think you’re really going to like what I have planned.”   
The tone of her voice sent fear shooting down Finnick’s spine.

Iris picked up the phone and hit a little blue button.

  
“Yes, we’re ready. Send them in.”


	13. Chapter 13

The lights went out suddenly, and Iris’ walls turned into large visual screens. 

Finnick was used to projection screen walls. Every Victor suite had them and he often set his to visuals of the ocean to make him feel like he was at home.  
Even the bedroom he shared with Katniss was split, half woods and half ocean. 

Two doors swung open and twenty-two people walked in one by one.

Finnick gulped.

The screens tuned to static before setting on a visual.

Finnick went white as he felt the blood drain from his body.

Every wall was covered with one thing.

The 65th Hunger Games.

The arena from the year he won.

He turned to look at Iris who was lifting up a pulldown door, revealing three carts full of weapons. Not anything that could kill you. Just things like whips and chains and beads that went into an orifice he didn’t particularly want them entering. 

He blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light and the people in the room. He stumbled back and his eyes got wide as he realized they were all wearing masks with the faces of the Tributes from his game. 

They all grabbed a chair and stood on them like they were platforms as the screen projected a large countdown clock, and a loud voice counted down from thirty.  
  
Iris grabbed Finnick and pointed to the chair next to her.

  
“That’s yours, gorgeous.” She was laughing maniacally, throwing her head back and soaking in the moment.

This was her fantasy.  
  
To live out the Hunger Games.  
  
Only, with sex. 

It was the orgy games. 

The countdown clock hit 1, a loud boom going off, and the screens played his games as everyone in the room grabbed a person or two and started going at it.  
  
Within seconds everyone was naked and grabbing a ”weapon” of choice.

There was lube everywhere. The living room was practically a slip and slide. 

Iris grabbed Finnick and dragged him to a woman who was probably in her thirties, wearing a mask of the first female Tribute he killed in his games. 

There wasn’t a lot that threw him off his game, but this was threatening to do just that.

Iris ripped off his clothes and immediately shoved his head in between the legs of the other woman, forcing him to pleasure her. He went to work, using some great moves, but not his best, and he brought her to her climax right as he killed the original girl onscreen. Their very different screams matching each other in time. 

When he sat up, he saw Iris pleasuring herself, her eyes full of lust as she watched. 

He wiped his mouth as he moved towards her, but she shook her head no. Instead, she brought him over to a man and shoved him down on him, making Finnick take him in his mouth with no warning. Iris grabbed a toy and continued pleasuring herself as she watched Finnick proceed. She would bring herself close to the edge but stop before she hit the wave. The man was wearing a mask of the first man Finnick had killed, and his orgasm hit just like the woman before him; right as the original man died onscreen.

Finnick felt sick to his stomach as he noticed the pattern. 

Iris took him to a masked person of everyone he killed, and forced him to pleasure them in any way that she chose, all while she watched and pleasured herself.   
  
When the masked people had completed, they laid flat on the floor like they were dead. 

Finnick felt himself beginning to tremble as he watched himself on every wall, reliving his greatest nightmare. And just like when he was in the arena, he couldn’t escape it. 

The screams on the screens coinciding with the screams of people orgasming was too much. He grabbed his head as he sat for a minute, trying to catch his breath. 

His mouth tasted like a mixture of sweat and desire, all musty and old and nothing remotely pleasurable. 

When everyone had finished, with him or with each other, and they were all “dead”, Iris grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, pressing into him hard and biting his lip so that she drew blood.

“It’s just you and me now, mister Tribute. Will you kill me now too? Or will I be the Victor of these games?” She purred as she forced his head lower, holding his head in place as he licked and sucked and worked as quickly as possible to get her off so that this would all end. 

But she must have watched his games an innumerable amount of times because she had the deaths timed to a T. 

She grabbed two fistfuls of his hair, dragging him up to her, kissing him and licking his face, cleaning her own juices off of him. 

The pills had done their job and he was rock hard, so she reached down between them and grabbed his cock, pulling way too hard and shoving him into her. Not easing him, shoving him. 

She moved sloppily and forcefully, shoving his face between her way too big and saggy breasts that were bouncing like they would if she was running without a bra. 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…” She repeated those words over and over again, never changing her verbiage. 

As soon as the last cannon boomed, declaring Finnick Odair a winner onscreen, she reached her orgasm and let out a piercing shriek that made Finnick bristle. 

She pretended to pass out and he quickly removed himself from her, grabbing a washcloth and cleaning himself. 

The screens went dark and the lights turned back on, signaling everyone to get up. 

They all left without a word, still completely naked. 

Finnick felt sick. He had spent the last ten years trying to outrun his nightmares and forget the sounds of his arena. The screams, the torturous sounds, the final breaths. But here they were again. As fresh as if it had just happened. 

Iris sat up and grabbed a vape pen. Vanilla. He hated that smell.

“That was your best work yet, Finnick Odair. Well done. Whew.” She brushed some hair off of her forehead, her legs still spread, her juices still escaping her.

“What do I owe you today?” She took another puff of her vape.

Finnick cleared his throat.

“I need three things. One for each of my Tributes.”

She nodded as he continued.

____

Jerica, Britton and Madge were all in different locations when they heard the beep of the parachutes.

They each opened their tins, revealing a singular Primrose flower with a tiny escape hatch location blueprint wrapped around it, and a note.

“ **Go. Tonight. Eat the print. – F** ”

_____

Finnick couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he walked down the hallway back to his suite. 

He held his hand on the doorknob, still feeling sick to his stomach and dirtier than usual. He didn’t want to see his beautiful fiancée while he was covered in twenty other people’s fluids. 

But he also needed her now more than ever. She was the best medicine to heal every scar.

He walked in and saw her sitting on the couch, legs tucked under her, intensely watching the screen. 

Two girls were sword fighting, but he couldn’t tell who they were and right now, he couldn’t care less. 

“Hey!” Katniss turned to him smiling, her face quickly dropping as she took in the sight of him. 

“Are you ok?”

He dropped his jacket and kicked off his shoes, taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair quickly.

  
“Not really. I need a shower.”

Katniss gave him an empathetic smile, not knowing whether she should ask questions or just leave him alone.

  
Reading her mind, he gave her a sweet smile.

“Wanna join me?”

She nodded quickly as she stood up and took his outstretched hand in hers, kissing his hand softly and following him to the bathroom. 

They stripped down slowly, Finnick throwing his clothes away.  
  
This time, he turned the water up as hot as it would go. 

“Let me step in first. I'll shield you from the heat.”

He slowly stepped in, feeling the scorching hot water hit his back and he let out a relieved groan. 

He helped her step in and looked into her eyes. 

So full of love and hope. Everything he needed in that moment. 

She threaded her arms through his, holding him as she tightened her grip on his back, feeling every muscle tense. She put her head on his chest and whispered,  
“I love you.”

He nodded into her neck, not wanting to break contact, reveling in the smell of her hair and the comfort of her soft olive skin. He held her for a long time, letting the night wash away.

He had taken a lot of time that past year memorizing her body. Every curve, indentation, birthmark… he knew them all.  
He kissed his favorite mark of hers. The one that sits right on her shoulder, close to her neck. 

“God, I love you.”

She felt him growing hard under her and she smiled.

“Well hello to you too.” She chuckled as she pulled back and looked down.

Finnick felt himself blush as he stepped back and let the water soak his hair and run down the front of him.

“Oh for the love of God, how does water make you even hotter?” Katniss gave him a pout and he laughed, bringing her into him and kissing her gently. 

“I know something that will make me even hotter…” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Oh yeah?” She raised an eyebrow and he nodded, getting down on his knees and spreading her legs.

The minute his lips touched her center, there was electricity shooting through both of them. Like when you rub your socks on the floor and then touch a cold surface.  
  
A literal spark.

  
“Ah yeah, Baby… oh yeah…right…right there.” Katniss lifted her leg over his shoulder, giving him better access as she grabbed his hair with one hand and her tender breast with the other. 

She began moving her hips against his face, his nose brushing her favorite spot. 

“Finn-ickk.” She panted his name.

He moved his mouth so that it was right over her bundle, right as the bathroom door flew open.

“Haymitch!” Katniss screamed as she pulled her leg off of Finnick, accidently shoving him down on the ground.

Finnick shook the water off of his hair and wiped his eyes that were now full of water, thanks to Katniss’ shove. 

  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you two do it. Pretty sure the twins you’ve got in there confirmed that for the whole world. I don’t give a shit. Grab a towel! This is serious. We have to go, now.” Haymitch threw them both towels as he turned to exit the bathroom, moving quickly to grab them some clothes. He grabbed a bag and threw some essentials in it as Katniss and Finnick hurried to get dressed.

“Haymitch, what’s going on?” Katniss asked as she pulled up her pants and slipped on her boots.

“Didn’t you hear? Lamcourt went rogue. He tried to kill Snow tonight. He completely went against the plan. He’s dead! Snow killed him. But not before he spilled his guts about what the rebels were planning. Snow is deploying peacekeepers into the arena right now to finish the job early. Beetee and Paylor have their own hovercrafts that have entered first, and they are trying to get as many women out as possible but… we don’t have a lot of time. Right now I need to get both of you out of here and in a truck that’s heading to thirteen. “

Katniss and Finnick’s heads were spinning. Everything was going wrong.

“But I thought I was supposed to stay here and help calm the people?” Finnick was giving Haymitch a confused look as he gathered a few more of their items from the bathroom. 

“Change of plans, golden boy. You’re going to be speaking to them from District thirteen. Beetee will project you to all the Districts as planned, but our rebels have to gain control first. The chaos has begun in the Districts. This is it.”

He ushered Finnick and Katniss out the door, moving swiftly and stopping sharply before rounding every corner, making sure the coast was clear.

Katniss gave Finnick a worried look.

He gave her a soft nod and a wink.

He grabbed her hand and mouthed, ‘together?’

She nodded and leaned into him whispering.

“Here we go.”


	14. Chapter 14

Haymitch managed to move them out of the mansion and across the street, behind a building and under a tree, lifting a storm shelter door that blended in with the stone pavement. 

“This is where you’ve been this whole time? Right across the street?” Katniss’ jaw dropped as she realized how close the ‘secret location’ had been.

Haymitch gave her a toothy smile and nod as he held his hand out to her, helping her walk down the steps and enter the garage-like shelter. 

Finnick followed, and Haymitch looked around before closing and locking the door behind him, making it invisible again on the surface. 

Katniss was amazed at how far it went. There were three tunnels shooting out in three different directions, with a peacekeeper tank sitting in front of each. 

There were monitors and blinking lights everywhere. Screens adorned the walls and Finnick stared as he watched the chaos that had erupted in the Districts. 

They were on fire and people were screaming at the peacekeepers that were descending upon them, not realizing that those particular keepers were on their side. 

Katniss gasped as she saw a group of men knocking over a Capitol communication tower in District eight, while a militia of sorts in District seven set off bombs, killing the peacekeepers instantly. 

She grabbed Finnick’s hand with one of hers, and then grabbed his arm with her free hand, wanting to curl into him and just block out the world. 

  
He leaned over and kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes tightly, wanting to soak in the sensation of his lips on her. He was her comfort in every situation. 

Haymitch moved a few things out of the way as he walked towards one of the peacekeeper vehicles that had started its engine.

Two peacekeepers stepped out and Finnick and Katniss instinctually backed up in fear. 

The men removed their helmets and extended their hands. 

“Mr. Odair, Miss. Everdeen. I’m Bram Jovil and this is Bryle Samson. We’re here to get you out and to District thirteen safely.”

Katniss and Finnick shook their hands, still naturally apprehensive, but Haymitch spoke to them like he knew them well, so that eased some of their fear.

Bram gestured to the vehicle and Finnick put his hand on Katniss’ back, ushering her to it. 

They heard a loud rumble and a loud cacophony of voices coming down one of the tunnels. 

They both stopped and turned as they heard a familiar voice.

“Katniss!” Clara ran to her daughter and Katniss burst into tears instantly. They held each other tightly, crying together for Prim, for the loss of everyone in the arena, for the hole in their hearts that would never go away.

“Finnick? Katniss?” Finnick spun around at the sound of his name and Katniss pulled away from her mother to see who had called her.

A few women who the rebels had managed to rescue from the arena were walking behind Clara, and towards the back was Madge and Britton. 

Katniss and Finnick ran to them, both embracing one of the girls, all four of them with tears streaming down in relief.   
  
Madge hugged Katniss so tight, Katniss was afraid she might crack a rib.

Britton wrapped her arms around Finnick’s waist, sobbing uncontrollably, her young age shining through. 

The girls switched and hugged the opposite Mentor, not wanting to let go.

When Britton wrapped her arms around Katniss, Katniss could feel her whole body trembling.

“I’m…I’m…I’m just so…so…sorry…” Britton cried into Katniss’ stomach, hiccupping in between every word as her tears fell even faster.

Katniss pulled the girl away from her gently, lifting her chin to make her look at her.

“Hey. Listen to me. You did the right thing. I know you were trying to protect her. I don’t blame you. It wasn’t your fault. Thank you for being such a great friend to her. She loved you so much. And… so do I.” 

Britton buried her face in Katniss’ shoulder as Finnick walked over and put a loving hand on her shoulder. 

“So do I.” He whispered as he leaned in and kissed the back of her head like a father would to a daughter.

Haymitch cleared his throat.

“I hate to break up this sweet moment, but we have to get the hell out of here.” He pointed his thumbs towards one of the vehicles.

They all nodded and moved to it, noticing the other two were full of the rescued women and the rebel peacekeepers, as well as some of their tech and screens. 

They heard hovercrafts flying above them loudly and Katniss ducked instinctually. 

Finnick helped the two girls climb up and held a hand out to Katniss.  
She took it, then stopped suddenly.

“Where’s Jerica?”

Britton and Madge’s eyes got wide as they realized she wasn’t there.

Finnick clenched his jaw, knowing what must have happened.

“They got her.”

Katniss’ eyes flooded against her will and she began to speak as Bram cut her off.

“Guys, we have to go NOW. They’re closing in and we still need to sneak out in these bad boys. We’ll worry about your girl when we get to thirteen. “

Katniss turned to Finnick, her eyes still full of tears at he touched her cheek softly and lifted her up into the vehicle. 

  
The three tanks took off down their respective tunnels, with the tank that held Katniss, Finnick and the girls being driven by Bram, and Bryle in the passenger seat.

Katniss turned to watch the tank that carried her mother, Haymitch and a few more girls leave in the opposite direction.

She turned back around with a sinking feeling in her gut. 

Finnick wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into him.

“We’ll see them again in a few hours. Promise.”

Katniss nodded against his chest as she whispered, “And Jerica?”

Finnick sighed.

“She’s tough. She’s going to be ok. We have to keep the faith.”

As the tank reached the Capitol border, they all held their breath as the peacekeepers who were guarding it came to inspect.

Bryle turned around, throwing them blankets to hide under and whispered, “Stay low and be quiet.”

They heard the head peacekeeper speaking to Bram inaudibly, but Bram was a pro. He laughed and joked with the keeper like they were old friends.

Because they were.

He asked about the keepers wife, Sylvie, and their two kids.

“Yeah, I just gotta take this shipment of weapons and supplies to our boys in nine. I heard there’s some crazy stuff going on. Just want to help put where I can.”

“Yeah, those bastards are trying to ruin everything. They seemed to have forgotten their place in this world. We’ll show ‘em.” The peacekeeper slapped his gun and Bram chuckled nervously. 

“That’s right, we will.” He was doing his best to be breezy, but right then, Madge sneezed, making the peacekeeper jump and look behind Bram.

“What was that?”

Bryle leaned over.

“Allergies, man. They’re killing me.” He pretended to sneeze and have a stuffy nose.

The keeper gave them a curious and unconvinced look as he turned his attention back to Bram.

“Alright, man. You take care out there. You’re heading to District eight, right?”

Bram swallowed slowly, knowing the trap the keeper was trying to set.

“No man, nine. And I really got to get going. They’re waiting for us.”

The peacekeeper gave him one more once over and sent them on their way.

When they were out of the Capitol and on the road, everyone sat up from under the blanket and sighed a huge sigh of relief. 

“That was way too close.” Katniss panted as she fixed her braid.

Bryle turned around and faced them.

“Sorry about that. But I can’t say it won’t happen again. We’re going to go through as many woods and backroads as we can, but we’re going to run into more borders before we get to thirteen. I would recommend you all stay alert. You can relax when we get there.”

Katniss noticed some sweat on his brow and her heart skipped with gratitude for these two men who were putting their lives in danger, for them. 

Finnick turned to look at the girls who were sitting behind them.

“But you girls should get some rest. We’ll wake you up if we need to hide or be quiet. We’ve got you.” He gave them a sweet smile and the girls exhaled as they felt the tension they had been carrying that week leave their bodies.

They laid down on the seat and instantly fell asleep. 

Katniss looked over her shoulder at them, then turned back to Finnick, resting her head on his chest as she whispered, “I’m really going to like having two.”

Finnick smiled to himself as he looked down at her tiny baby bump.

  
They had been driving for a while in silence when Katniss decided to break it.

“So, Bram, Bryle, do you guys have wives? Kids?”

The two men looked at each other and Bram cleared his throat.

“Uh, not exactly.” 

Bryle grabbed his hand softly and Bram squeezed it.

Bryle turned to them and explained.

“You know… the Capitol is a pretty open minded place when you look in from the outside. I was born and raised here, and I always thought that it was the best place ever, and I always looked down on the other Districts, just like a good Capitol boy was supposed to do. My mother died when I was a child, and my father was a peacekeeper. So was my grandfather before him, so it was a no brainer for me when it came to what I wanted to do with my life.”

He looked over at Bram with a question in his eyes, and Bram gave him a slight nod and a reassuring smile.

Bryle continued.

“I entered the peacekeeper academy when I was twenty years old. Graduated with honors, on the fast track to becoming a high-ranking Capitol official. My father had actually been President Snow’s personal bodyguard when I was in my teens. My family is very well known and very well respected in the Capitol.”

Katniss bit her lip before she cut in with a question.

“So, how did you end up becoming a rebel?”

Bram laughed and Bryle looked down smiling, revealing a singular dimple on his right cheek.

“I met _this_ guy in the academy. We were roommates in bootcamp, and we instantly hit it off.”

Bram interjected lightheartedly, “Yeah, probably too well.”

Bryle slapped his arm playfully and Bram ducked as he chuckled.

Katniss giggled.

Bryle continued as he looked at Bram with a look in his eyes that Katniss knew well.

“So…we got close. Really close. I had never thought much about my sexuality. It never really mattered all that much to me. I hadn’t ever been interested in women, but I just chalked that up to being dedicated to the military. I had told myself that this was my priority and if I wanted to be the best, a family wasn’t in the cards for me. I guess…I guess that’s how I wished away the thing I hadn’t even admitted to myself.”

Katniss felt a tear filling her left eye and she pulled herself even closer to Finnick.

“But when I met Bram…something clicked. I was like ‘this is what I’ve been waiting for, and I didn’t even know it’. He was everything I wasn’t.”

Bram turned to them with his own joke.

“I mean, obviously I’m much better looking, so yeah…we’re total opposites.”

“Babe!” Bryle punched his arm lightly as they all laughed.

“What I was trying to say, is that we are opposites on almost everything. Especially our upbringings.”

Bram cut in.  
  
“I was adopted by a couple in the Capitol who were free spirits. I was born in District five, but my mother was young, and she didn’t want to worry about me being reaped someday. So…she gave me up. And I will forever be thankful for her and the decision she made.”

Bryle grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and rubbing his thumb over the top of Bram’s hand.

“Me too... So yeah, I came from a military family and he came from Capitol hippies. They were all about love and sex and drugs and everything that makes the Capitol, the Capitol. He was so free when I met him, and I was this scared, closeted man who didn’t know anything but the military. He intrigued me. So, the first time he kissed me… that was it. I was done. I was in love. We wanted to be together forever, and his mother was thrilled. So was his father, come to think of it.” Bryle smiled as he looked over at Bram.

His face dropped quickly though as he continued his story.

“But then I had to tell my father. My very strict, strait-laced, military commander, personal protection to the President, father. He was…not as thrilled.”

“That’s an understatement.” Bram’s voice was heavy.

“My dad told me that no son of his was going to be a twinky and that he was going to get me a good woman who will teach me what’s right and what’s wrong. He got me a prostitute that night. I told her no. That I wasn’t interested and that I would pay her to NOT do anything to me. Unfortunately, his money was more powerful. She…she essentially raped me that night. She stole something that I had wanted to save for…for him.” He swallowed the lump in his throat as Bram reached over and rested his hand on Bryle’s knee.

“I ran to Bram’s house after that. It was dark and late and stormy but…I just ran.”

“He was a mess when he knocked on my door. He was soaked and shaking and sobbing. I pulled him into me and just held him as he cried.”

Bryle nodded.

“He saved me that night. I wanted to die, but he kissed me back to life. We made love for the first time that night and my heart was healed instantly. The next day I stormed into my father’s office and I told him that I had met a man who I was madly in love with, and that no matter what he said or did, I was going to be with him forever. And then I stormed out.”

Katniss clapped quietly.

“Go, Bryle!”

Bram’s face was somber as he said, “wait for it.”

Bryle let a tear fall as he continued.

“That night, three high ranking officials knocked down my door in the middle of the night and dragged me out, taking me to the basement of the Presidential mansion.”

Finnick felt a shudder race through his body as he figured out exactly where this was going.

  
“They beat me. All night. To the point of being unrecognizable. I was chained to the wall, and they used every possible torture device on me. And I mean EVERY device. And then they…”

He looked down, trying to stop the flow of tears that were coming faster now. 

Bram rubbed his knee tenderly, giving him every bit of support he could.

“Then they castrated me. Right there. No drugs or anesthesia. Just me chained to a wall. They took my manhood from me and do you know what my father did the next day?”

Katniss felt her own tears streaming down her face as she heard Finnick sniffle above her.

“He walked into my bedroom and put a jar containing my testicles on my nightstand without a word. Just a laugh, and then he walked away, and I told myself that it would be the last time I ever saw him.”

“I knew we had to get out of there. So, I talked to my Commander and convinced him to transfer me and Bryle to District seven. It was there where our eyes were opened to the true brutality of the Capitol. We watched little kids who would be playing and running around one day, get reaped the next and die that same week. And for what? Sport? Kicks?” Bram’s voice was full of anger.

“My eyes had been opened to so many things all at once. It was overwhelming. To love a place your entire life, then to have the rug pulled out from under you and to see that it’s actually not a free spirited, open minded place at all. It’s a hell hole!” Bryle spat his words as they left his mouth. 

“We decided after our fifth year overseeing the reaping in seven, that we wanted out. It was actually your friend, Johanna Mason, who got us in touch with Paylor and Lyme. Lyme had been working on a lot of things before she had to go back into the arena…” Bram’s voice trailed off as he thought of his friend who had been killed in the arena just a couple of days ago. 

Bryle grabbed Bram’s hand again.

“We want a free world for those children. We want a free world for lovers. A world where people don’t have to be punished just for loving someone. A world where two people who love each other can start a family if they want, giving an unwanted child all the love they have to give. We want a future together. We want…freedom.” Bryle’s eyes were shining with his tears. 

Katniss wiped her eyes with her sleeve as Finnick cleared his throat, putting a hand on both of the men’s shoulders. 

“That’s what we want too. For our children…and for people like you. We see you, and we hope we can help give you that future you deserve.”

Bryle put a hand on Finnick’s as he nodded.

“Thank you.”

  
“Heads up, we’re coming up to the District nine border.” Bram sat up straighter as Bryle wiped his eyes quickly and put his helmet back on.

Katniss and Finnick turned to wake the girls and cover them completely with blankets. They crawled under their own, lying on the floor and breathing each other’s air so that they didn’t make a sound.

They listened as two knocks clacked on the windows, causing Katniss to jump.  
  
Two gruff voices began speaking on either side of their vehicle and they heard Bram telling the men that he was delivering supplies to District ten.

They heard a lot of shouting as the peacekeepers who were doing the interrogating refuted Bram’s statement.

“No, no… he must have heard me wrong. I said ten, of course I said ten. Why would I lie to you? I am on your side!”

Finnick winced as he realized the Capitol keeper must have called ahead to nine to verify Bram's story.

Suddenly, they heard glass shattering as two peacekeepers broke the driver’s side and passenger windows, pulling Bryle and Bram out by their necks.

Finnick sat up slightly, trying to get a better look and figure out what was happening.

The peacekeepers had Bram and Bryle on the ground and on their knees. They were shouting something that Finnick couldn’t quite catch, but he heard the word “treason”.

Then like every tragedy that happens, time stood still and the world moved in slow motion as the two peacekeepers lifted their guns to Bryle and Bram’s heads. 

Bram looked back at the vehicle and yelled, “DRIVE!” and Finnick watched as the peacekeepers unloaded their weapons on both men, leaving them laying facedown in their own blood, their hands still intertwined. 

“Finnick?!” Katniss’ voice was panicked, and she heard the girls behind her whimpering.

Finnick leapt into the driver’s seat, relieved that the engine was still running and that this was a military vehicle, making it bullet proof. 

Peacekeepers rushed to surround them, weapons drawn.

“Finnick, FLOOR IT!” Katniss screamed and Finnick hit the gas, spinning the wheels and driving over two peacekeepers that were blocking him. He continued driving as the bullets ricocheted off of the steel. 

“I don’t know where I’m going!” Finnick called back to Katniss, who was now sitting up and holding a girl on each side of her like a mother hen with her chicks.

“Just drive! We’ll figure it out.”

Finnick gulped and took a deep breath as he listened to her.

He had never been to District thirteen before. He had only just recently discovered it even existed.  
  
He had never even driven the roads to get to twelve. He had always taken the train.

But he didn’t have time to think.

So he just…drove.


	15. Chapter 15

Katniss heard a small, continuous beeping sound coming from under her seat.

She reached under it and pulled out some sort of communication device.

Words were scrolling across the screen: **Trident One to Boozehound Two, copy**?

Katniss reached her arm around Finnick to show him the screen.

“Haymitch?” He asked as he glanced at it.

“I think so. Should I answer?”

“Hit the green button and see what happens.”

Katniss pushed the button and waited for a couple of seconds before hitting it again.

She heard a crackle and some static before she could just make out Haymitch’s voice. 

“Odair? Is that you? Finnick?”

“Haymitch, it’s me. Katniss.” Her voice was garbled.

“Who?” Haymitch’s voice was cutting in and out itself.

“K-AAA-TT-NISSS.” She slowed her words down as she spoke.

“Everdeen?”

She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

“Who else do you know that’s named Katniss?”

*pause*

“Where are you guys? What’s your ETA?”

“Umm, I’m not sure. I don’t even know where we are.”

More garbled speech and static from Haymitch’s end.

“As-Br-a”

Katniss yelled into the device, “WHAT?”

“Asssk Braaam.”

Katniss swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at Finnick.

“Kind of can’t do that right now… He is no longer with us.”

*Long pause*

“Ok, so where were you guys when it happened?”

Katniss sighed, thankful for Haymitch’s ability to pick up on details, saving her from having to tell them.

Finnick turned around to yell into the device a Katniss held it up for him.

“We were at the District nine border. They saw right through him and called his bluff. He and Bryle didn’t stand a chance. I took control of the wheel and now we’re in the middle of nowhere driving through wheat fields…I think.”

Haymitch sighed loudly before he spoke.

“Damn. They were good men. Some of our best. And yeah, sounds like you’re right outside of nine now. Take this down…”

Katniss scrambled around looking for anything to write with or on.

Haymitch knew what she would be doing and laughed.

“Write it on the tablet, sweetheart. The one in your hand.”

Katniss looked down at the device and saw a little pencil button in the bottom right corner. She made a mocking face and voice as she tilted her head back and forth from side to side as she hit it. “ _Write it on the tablet sweetheart_.” She huffed. 

Haymitch proceeded to give them very detailed coordinates and specific directions on how to get to thirteen from their specific point. Katniss typed furiously, repeating his words back to him, making sure she wasn’t going to send them off a cliff.

“Yep, you got it. Now hurry up and get here!”

“You’re there already?” There was shock in her voice.

“Yeah, been here for a couple of hours already.”

“Why didn’t we follow you then?!” Her voice was loud and kind of shrill as she spoke.

“Because, it was safer to split up. Now stop your whining and focus. We’re all waiting.”

“Thanks, Haymitch. We’ll be there as soon as we can.” Finnick spoke over his shoulder.

“Oh and one more thing, since when do you know how to drive, Odair?”

Katniss and Finnick smiled into a chuckle.

“I don’t. I’m one hundred percent winging it.”

“He hasn’t killed us yet so…I think he’s doing pretty good.” Katniss gave Finnick a wink as he smiled back at her.

“Alright, you kids be safe and…hurry.”

______

It took them another couple of hours to get where they were going, but Haymitch had given them impeccable directions and it was seamless. They didn’t have to cross any more borders and they snuck right in. 

When the underground garage door lifted and they drove on in, Katniss felt an overwhelming love for this new District flood her. She looked over at the girls whose eyes were wide, still processing everything that was happening.   
  
Madge was crying softly, but it was mostly due to tiredness. Britton’s body was tense, but Katniss rubbed her arm gently, calming her. 

Haymitch, Beetee, Wiress, Paylor and a woman they didn’t recognize were standing at attention, hands behind their backs, waiting to greet them. 

All four of them practically fell out of the vehicle in relief as a rebel peacekeeper hopped in to turn off all of the gears and safely shut it down. 

The new woman stepped forward and extended her hand.

“Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Britton Angelo and Madge Undersee…welcome to District thirteen. I’m Alma Coin, President of this fine District.”

They all shook her hand and looked around at the underground world that was down there, just waiting to be explored. 

“Now, I know you will need some time to rest and decompress, but Mr. Odair, as soon as you’re up for it, we would love to have your help in the control room.”

Finnick looked at Katniss and they passed an apprehensive look between them. 

“Have the rebels taken control yet?” Finnick turned to Coin, asking before he made any decisions.

“Not yet, but we have a lot of boots on the ground. The control room is where we are monitoring everything and it’s where we would like to record your message to the Capitol’s people. It is all moving very fast, Mr. Odair, and we need to take advantage of this chaos.”

“Call me Finnick, please.”

“Very well, Finnick. But we need your help and experience. You are beloved in the Capitol and by its people. They need to hear your voice and stories if they are going to come to our side.”

Finnick reached for Katniss’ hand, feeling himself recoil at the thought of baring his soul to a bloodsucking mob, who just days ago were placing bets on his Tributes for fun.

Sensing his hesitation, Coin continued.

“I understand your apprehension. But believe it or not, a lot of the Capitol’s people don’t understand what happens to you all after you win the games. They see you as celebrities. Characters in their favorite stories. They’re blinded to the reality of what you have gone through all of these years. They need to know.” Her words were pointed at Finnick and she was ignoring Katniss entirely. 

Finnick felt his heart begin to race and his stomach turn. He turned to look at Katniss again and she gave him a small smile and a shrug as she squeezed his hand tighter. 

Finnick took a deep breath and laid out his conditions.

“Fine. I will help. But there are a few things I need before I do this.”

“Name it.” Coin clasped her hands together in front of her stomach. 

“I need Britton and Madge to be safe. I want them to have twenty-four hour, round the clock protection when Katniss and I can’t be with them. I understand that this is a relatively safe place, but with all due respect, you are drawing a lot of attention to this District by taking us all in, and that’s only going to grow stronger when you release a video of me speaking from here. I think the Capitol already has Jerica, so I know they will be wanting to come for them too. They need security.”

“Done. Anything else?” Coin asked rhetorically as she began to turn.

“Actually, yes.” Finnick’s voice was strong and determined. 

“I am the one to go into the Capitol to get Jerica back. And… I want to be there when you execute Snow.”

Coin snickered.

“As if we would have it any other way. Katniss will be there too, I’m assuming?”

Katniss stepped forward, her fire rising up.

“Yes, I will. Because I want to be the one to do it.”

Finnick’s head spun to look at her as Coin got a disgustingly wicked grin on her face.

“Well, well, well. There’s the girl on fire that I’ve heard so much about.”

Finnick turned his body so that he was standing between Katniss and Coin as he grabbed Katniss’ arms.

“Are you crazy? You are not going anywhere near that monster!”

Katniss pulled away from his grasp and pulled him to the side to talk out of earshot of the others.

“Says who?” She folded her arms and stuck her right hip and leg out.

“Me! That’s who. It’s too dangerous.”

Katniss snorted as she smiled sarcastically.

“Haven’t you learned by now that I don’t need your permission to do anything that I darn well please?”

Finnick clenched his jaw and felt his face getting hot as he spoke through gritted teeth.

“I am not trying to control you or give you permission, but this is where I draw the line. You are not going to be that close to him, close enough to kill him, with MY babies inside of you.”

Katniss’ face dropped, her own fire raging inside of her uncontrollably, looking for its next victim.

“OUR babies. My body. My choice. My decision. I’m going and I am going to be the one to kill Snow. He has taken too much away from me. From my family. But more importantly, he has done everything in his power to destroy you. And that is never going to be ok with me.” Her face was full of fire and rage, but her eyes were full of pain.

Finnick’s anger melted away as he looked at her. The fiery woman he had fallen in love with. It was easy to forget about the warrior that lived inside of her, because she had become his calm in the storm. But that fire was still there, and who was he to try to extinguish it?

He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“I love you. Ok. You win. But…I’m going to be right there with you.”

Katniss nodded under his lips. 

They both walked back to an impatiently waiting Coin.

“Everything ok?” She asked like this whole thing was a serious inconvenience to her.

“Yeah. All good. Katniss is going. And she is going to be the one to kill Snow.”

Coin nodded approvingly.  
  
“Fine. As long as he ends up dead, I don’t care who’s pulling the trigger. Welcome aboard, Miss. Everdeen.” She turned to leave again as Finnick spoke again, causing Coin to press her tongue into the side of her cheek as she rolled her eyes.

“One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“I will address the Capitol, but only the Capitol. Katniss needs to be the one to address the Districts. They love her. She is one of them. She was everyone’s favorite last year and now with the pregnancy, they feel even more protective of her. She is their voice.”

Katniss’ eyes got wide as she shot him a look. They hadn’t discussed this. 

Coin’s creepy smile was back again as she thought about it.

“I agree. I think that is a great idea. Let’s do it. Now, is that all?”

Finnick nodded and Katniss turned to him.

“Finnick, I can’t talk to people! You are the charmer here. People love you. Peeta was always the one who was good with words, not me. They loved him, they…tolerate me. I wouldn’t know what to say.” Her face was white and sweat was forming on her hairline. 

Finnick laughed at the sight of her.

“Would you feel more comfortable if we put a bow in your hands while you talk?” His eyes were playful, but she was not amused.

She hit him with her knuckles softly, like she was tapping on a door. 

“I’m serious.”

Finnick’s face softened. 

“So am I. People trust you, Kat. They see the fire in you. How you hate the Capitol as much as they do. They mourned the loss of Peeta with you… and…Prim. They’ve felt the pain of watching their children be sent to war. They understand what it is like to grow up with nothing while the Capitol is busy serving party guests shot glasses full of things to help them throw up and shovel more food in. YOU understand that. My head has been messed with too much to feel that kind of pain. I’m numb to it. My pain is different. You are their voice. Not me.”

Katniss eyes were welling up as he spoke, and his words hit her like a ton of bricks. 

He was right, they were her people. 

She nodded and he brushed a tear off her cheek.

“Ok. I’ll do it.”

____

Two rebel peacekeepers led Finnick and Katniss down a hallway and into a room to get their hair and makeup done for the camera.

When the door opened, two people turned around to greet them and Katniss burst into tears instantly.

“Katniss! Finnick! Oh my lord, it is so good to see you!” Effie Trinket exhaled a deep breath as she glided over to Katniss, hugging her tightly before moving over to Finnick, grabbing his face and planting a kiss on his lips. Finnick stumbled back a little and Katniss laughed.

“I have always wanted to do that.” Effie fanned herself as she moved like she was drunk.

“Cinna.” Katniss whispered as she ran into his arms. He held her tightly and whispered into her neck, “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“How did you two end up here? It’s so good to see you both.” Finnick shook Cinna’s hand as he looked at Effie again, waiting for the story.

“It was the strangest thing. I was alone in my room, and I saw Johanna Mason die in the arena. I was absolutely gutted. She was never nice to me, but I always admired her gumption. Well, that night, I was in a deep sleep when I felt someone shaking me awake. I open my eyes, and Johanna Mason is standing over me! She told me that I had to be quiet and that she would explain everything later, but that we needed to move quickly, and that Cinna was in the living room waiting for us. I was flabbergasted. I looked a mess. My natural hair was in its wrap and I obviously had no makeup on whatsoever… and she wouldn’t let me stop for any of those things!” She gestured down her body and continued.

“So, my apologies for looking atrocious. But I still know how to make you look fabulous and that is why I’m here! Although… you don’t need much help.” She looked Finnick up and down and Katniss giggled again as Finnick crossed his arms and pulled them into his body to shield himself from Effie. 

Cinna cleared his throat and told his side.

“I had been hearing rumbles of the underground rebellion that was swelling in the Districts, but unlike most people, I actually wanted to know more. I sought out a couple of names I had heard about through the grapevine and I quickly realized that I wanted in. I’ve been working with people ever since your game, Katniss.”

She gave him a weak smile.  
  
Effie cut in again.

“Oh yes… on the hovercraft ride over here, Johanna filled us in on all of the horrors of the Capitol. Well, she filled me in. Cinna already knew. I couldn’t believe it, and I _didn’t_ believe it for a while. But she had all the evidence. Pictures, documentation. It… it broke me.” Effie blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall as she stood up straighter. She turned to Finnick and gave him a sympathetic head tilt.   
  
“And you… I am so sorry for all you have had to go through this past decade. I…I truly didn’t know.” 

It was the first time Katniss or Finnick had seen true sincerity coming from Effie and it made Katniss’ heart swell with love for the usually flamboyant and outrageous woman. 

Finnick cleared his throat, hesitant to ask is next question.

“You said Johanna brought you here. Do you know where she is now?”

“I’m right here, you dork.”

They all spun around to see Johanna Mason standing in the doorframe, leaning against it.

Finnick moved into her arms in one swift movement, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed it gently.

“Hi, buddy.” She whispered into his ear.

“Hi…”   
He continued squeezing her until she smacked his arms repeatedly.

“Ok, ok, that’s too tight! I just survived hell and back for the second time. I don’t want to die from suffocation at the hands of my best friend.” She pushed him back as he quickly released her and wiped a tear from his lower eyelid. 

Katniss moved to hug her too, shocking even herself. She hadn’t expected to be this relieved to see Johanna Mason, but she was.

Johanna welcomed her hug.

“Hey, brainless. Have you been taking good care of our boy, here?” Johanna’s tone was playful as she looked at Finnick.

“Trying to”, Katniss said with a laugh.

Effie grabbed Cinna’s hand and moved closer to the three of them, pulling them all into a group hug.

“I’m so happy to be with my Victors again. If only Peeta were here…”   
  
Everyone stopped, and Katniss felt the pang of his name hitting her heart. 

Cinna stepped in, putting his hand in the middle of the group.

“For Peeta.”

Katniss put her hand on top of his.

“And Prim.”

He gave her a small smile and nod.

The other three put their hands on top of Katniss and Cinna’s hands as they chanted, “For Peeta and Prim.”

Effie clapped her hands together joyously.

“Now, now, time to get you both camera ready! Come, sit!”

Cinna sat on the vanity and looked at them both.

“I don’t have a lot to work with down here, but give me an hour and I will whip up something great for you both to wear.”

Katniss smiled as Effie applied powder to her face.

Finnick gave him a nod as he hopped off the vanity and walked out. 

Johanna turned to follow him before spinning to say one last thing.

“I’ll be in the control room getting everything ready for you guys. See you in an hour!”

  
Finnick held out his hand to Katniss, sitting in the chair next to her.

She took it in hers and squeezed it once, quickly.

If she had to go to war…even digitally, she wouldn’t want to do it with anyone other than Finnick Odair.

She closed her eyes as Effie started applying eye shadow. 

And in that moment, that very moment, Katniss felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Peace.


	16. Chapter 16

“Ok, Katniss… let’s try this again.”

  
Haymitch pinched the bridge of his nose as the director cued up to film take number thirty-five.

  
“I’m sorry! I told you, I’m not good at this kind of thing. It all feels so…weird.”

She scratched at the suit that was hugging her stomach too tightly, creating an itch. Cinna had her measurements memorized but hadn’t accounted for the baby bump. 

“I know, but this is important, and I know that you know how to push through hard things. Now let’s try this again.” Haymitch was trying to keep his voice steady but his patience was wearing thin.

“Take thirty-five and…action!”

“People of Panem, this is Katniss Everdeen speaking. Coming to you from District thirteen. I know you are probably feeling hopeless right now. Like there is nowhere to turn and like we as a Nation have no hope of freedom. But I am here to tell you, that all of you, and your Districts, are the ones who hold the real power. The Capitol has taken enough from us. It’s time to take it all back! We are Panem and we are united! Stay the course. You are not alone. Together, we can take back the Capitol.” 

Katniss got quiet as she thought about what to say next. She fidgeted with the bow in her hand before the words came to her and her face turned to stone. She continued, feeling the words spill out faster than she could contain them.

“I’ve seen the footage from the Districts. The anger, the rage, the fires. I understand it. I feel it too.   
So, I just want to say one thing…to President Snow. Fire is catching…and if we burn, YOU BURN WITH US!”

“CUT!”

“Holy shit.” Haymitch stood there, stunned.

“She went off script. We have to do it again.” The director was setting up for take thirty-six.

“Hell no! Did you not just see that? That was the best thing she could have done. It’s going to unite AND ignite. Leave it.”

The director shrugged.

“If Coin says it’s fine, then we’re good.”

Haymitch nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of Katniss.

“I’m sorry I went off script. I know we have to do it again, but can I take five first?” Katniss sat on the little stage they had built her, taking a sip of water as she cooled down from the hot lights.

Haymitch walked over and sat next to her.

“Now that. That was how it’s done. Very, very nice. It was perfect. Don't redo a damn thing.”   
  
He grabbed a water bottle that was sitting on the stage and they collectively bumped their bottles together.

“Cheers.”  
  
Katniss took another swig and Haymitch put his bottle back.

Katniss watched his movement and chuckled.

“Aren’t you going to drink that?”

Haymitch shook his head as he hopped off the stage.

“Nahh, I prefer my beverages to be a lot less…flat.”

Katniss laughed again as she saluted him with two fingers. 

  
The director finally called out after Haymitch left, “That’s a wrap!” and Katniss walked out, desperate to take the uncomfortable suit off.   
  
Cinna was brilliant, and his designs were stunning, but this look was so not working for her. 

She met Finnick in the hallway as he exited the control room where he had just filmed his message as well.

His face was flushed, but his body was cold, and there was a far off look in his eyes. 

She reached up and grabbed the sides of his face, helping him focus on her. His eyes were hazy, and he seemed disoriented.

“Finnick, hey, look at me. Look at me. Right here…Hey! It’s me. I’m here. You’re ok.”

He finally registered that it was Katniss who was talking to him and he pulled her into him, holding her and twisting back and forth slowly. She wrapped her arms around his back and twisted with him, trying to figure out how she should proceed. She looked behind him and saw Johanna exiting the door he had just left, closing it behind her, trying to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes. She looked over at the two of them and made eye contact with Katniss.

Katniss pulled away from Finnick gently, reaching up to kiss him and she calmly told him that he should find Haymitch and have him show him where their room was. She would find him later.

He nodded and headed into the main area on his search for Haymitch.

Katniss jogged to catch up with Johanna.

“Jo! Johanna, wait!”

Johanna turned and faced her.

“What’s up?”

Katniss pointed to the control room.

“What happened in there?”

Johanna bit her lip and leaned against the wall.

“It was…a lot. You haven’t been around this whole crazy Victor world as long as Finnick or I have. Which, I’m thankful for. But… one thing you learn pretty quickly is that whatever Snow does to you, or did to you, you bury that shit deep. You lock that door and you don’t open it. Ever. Not if you want to have some semblance of a normal life.”

She took a deep breath and exhaled immediately, as she looked in the direction that Finnick had just walked.

“Finnick… he got damn good at zoning out. Separating his real life from his Capitol life. We helped each other with that. But that in there? What they just asked him to do? They asked him to dig up and open the up vault in his soul. Fucking animals. I don’t think he has ever laid everything out there in a full timeline before. And hearing him relive his trauma? I don’t get emotional…like ever. But that? That wrecked me. He has been put through so much and if that doesn’t make the Capitol people revolt and turn on Snow when they hear it, then they deserve to fucking burn too.” Her cheeks were red as she bounced slightly.

Katniss swallowed hard.

“I should have been there. I should have been in there with him.”

Johanna shook her head.

“No. He needed to do it alone. He wouldn’t have been able to be as honest with you staring at him. But, he’s going to need you now. And tonight, when they broadcast it to the Capitol.”

Katniss nodded slowly, turning to look over her shoulder towards the main area.

“Go. Go find him. He needs you.”  
  
Katniss gave her a thankful nod as she left Johanna in the hallway.

  
She found Haymitch almost instantly and without saying a word, he pointed her in the direction he had sent Finnick. He held up four fingers, indicating that that was their room number.

She walked down the hallway he had pointed to and quickly found room 4. 

  
“Finnick?” She knocked on the door softly.

“Yeah.” His voice was broken.

She slipped in the door and shut it quickly behind her, locking it and closing the blinds on their window. 

He was sitting in a chair with a rope in his hands, furiously knotting and unknotting it.

Katniss’ shoulders dropped as she moved to kneel in front of him. She put both of her hands on top of his, stopping his haste. She ducked her head down, trying to look in his eyes.

He lifted his head and met her searching eyes, his own full of so many things he didn’t know how to process. 

She took the rope from his hands and sat back on her heels, quickly tying a sailor’s knot.

“Remember the night you tried to teach me how to tie this knot?”

He nodded, his face still deadpan.

“Yeah. The night on the train. You were horrible at it.”

She let a laugh escape her, and the sound of it made the corner of Finnick’s mouth turn up slightly.

“Well that was probably because you were shirtless and sitting like an inch away from me. I was a little distracted.” She handed him the rope back and he took it, sitting back and reminiscing. 

“That was the night that you decided I wasn’t a complete toad.”

Katniss sat up on her knees, crawling so that she was directly in front of him, placing her hands on his thighs.

“No, I still thought you were a toad. But you know what they say happens when you kiss a toad…” She winked at him and his face loosened as he relaxed.

He smiled weakly as he said, “I remember thinking that I was dreaming when you knocked on my door. Your hair was down, and you smelled incredible. I don’t even remember what I said to you when you showed up, but I remember wanting to pull you onto my lap so that I could kiss you forever.”

“That’s probably because you didn’t say anything. You just stared at me like I was a circus act or something. But I had secretly hoped that you would ask me to stay, so when you did… My stomach had butterflies the size of eagles flying around in there.”

He took her hands off of his thighs and helped her stand up, pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her hand sweetly and brushed a strand of hair off of her eyelash. 

“Now I get to do what I wanted to do back then. Pull you onto my lap and kiss you forever.”

He reached his left hand up and placed it behind her ear, his fingers gliding into her hair like a comb. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her softly. It wasn’t hurried, it wasn’t rushed, it wasn’t leading to anything. It was just sweet and warm and…calm. 

After a while, Katniss pulled away, pulling Finnick’s face forward as she did so, as he tried to continue kissing her. 

She swallowed and tried to catch her breath, feeling her lips swell from his kisses.

“Easy, boy. I need a minute.” She kissed his cheek before sliding off of him to go to their mini refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water and chugging it quickly. 

Finnick leaned back in the chair, just admiring her beauty and thinking about the night a year ago when she gave him the time of day for the first time ever. 

She looked over at him and smiled.

After she finished her water, she moved to sit on his lap again, lifting both legs so that she was fully stretched out across him. She mindlessly drew circles over his shirt on his chest as she spoke.

“Johanna told me about what happened in there. I’m…I’m sorry I wasn’t there. Do you want to talk about it?”

Finnick copied her movements on top of her stomach, absentmindedly doodling over her shirt. 

“No… I don’t think so. I got it all out. I don’t really want to repeat it. But… I do want you to be prepared. It’s not good. It’s ten years worth of ugly. If you don’t want to watch the broadcast, I wouldn’t blame you at all.”

She placed her palm face side up on her thigh.

“Do you want me to hear it?”

He thought for a minute and answered, “Yeah. I think I do. If you’re ok with it. It’s a big part of who I am and…I want you to know all of me. Every good and bad part of me.” He rested his hand in hers and they moved their hands up and down together like they were applauding. 

“Ok, then. I want to hear it. I’m with you all the way, remember? Together.”

He smiled as he whispered softly, “Together.”

__________

Alma Coin had released Katniss’ address to the Districts while Katniss had been in the room with Finnick. 

That bothered her quite a bit, but she decided to shake it off. She trusted Haymitch and he seemed to trust Coin enough, so she let it go. 

The word around the bunker was that her message was being well received and the militia groups were experiencing an overwhelming amount of new volunteers. 

That night, everyone gathered in the main area to watch the broadcast of Finnick’s message to the Capitol. 

People came from all different hallways, flooding it. Katniss and Finnick were overwhelmed by the amount of people that were there. As far as the naked eye could see. They were shocked that this place held that many people too.

“It goes down deep.” That was Haymitch’s response when Katniss mentioned her shock.

Coin stepped up to the podium to address the crowd before they launched Finnick’s video.

“People of District thirteen! This is a big, big night. It is the night we have waited for. The night where our troops, along with the multiple District militias, storm the Capitol and arrest President Snow for crimes against humanity!”

The crowd erupted. 

Katniss looked around at everyone who was seemingly mesmerized by the woman speaking in front of them.   
  
Her stomach tightened.

Coin continued.

“We are incredibly honored to have absolute legends joining us here in thirteen, and one of them in particular, is going to make a huge splash for us. Mr. Finnick Odair has long been a darling of the Capitol, but he knows and understands better than almost anybody, the pain and destruction that comes from the Capitol, and particularly Snow. Tonight, we honor Finnick’s honesty and bravery. Now I must prepare you, what you are about to hear is extremely disturbing. I almost couldn’t make it through myself. So, I would like to ask you to please respect Finnick’s privacy, and do not ask him any questions about the things you are going to hear. Now, without further ado, are we ready Beetee?” She looked to her left where Beetee was sitting behind a worktable with all of his technology. He gave her the thumbs up and the lights dropped.

Up pops Finnick’s face on the large screen. He's standing in front of a backdrop of a field of white roses, in a simple, but beautiful, cashmere sweater. 

The crowd cheers and Coin shushes them in the mic. 

His face was a part of a split screen against live visuals of the Capitol, where they could all watch the people, watching Finnick.

“Hello, all. My name is Finnick Odair. I’m sure most, if not all of you know me. But I have been wondering, just HOW well do you know me? I would like to talk to you a little bit about our own President Coriolanus Snow. Now, I know that becoming a Victor in the Hunger Games may look like a great honor, full of prestige and luxury. And don’t get me wrong, some of that is true. For Snow. But for those of us who have lived to tell the tales, it’s a much different story.”

The crowd was silent as they hung on every word Finnick was speaking. He started talking about the first time President Snow sold him. It was to a woman who tied him to the bed and dominated him, taking his virginity.   
  
He was only fourteen. 

They watched the side of the screen that showed the Capitol people walking down the street, stopping to watch the large jumbotrons that are usually used to project the games every year, but that were now projecting Finnick. 

Beetee was hard at work, making sure the video could not be stopped or cut off by the Capitol.

Katniss grabbed Finnick’s hand and pulled it around her waist so that he was holding her and she was nestled into his side. 

He was surprisingly calm for someone who’s entire trauma was being laid out for the world to see.

They watched as the Capitol people started murmuring and whispering amongst themselves. 

As Finnick continued talking, the whispers turned to shouts, that turned into screams, that turned into wails, that turned into sobs, that turned into rage.

The people were revolting. 

Suddenly, Beetee stood up and flagged down Coin. She ran over to him and Katniss and Finnick could see that something was very wrong. 

The rest of the crowd wasn’t paying attention. They were still hanging on every word Finnick was speaking. A lot of the things he was saying was news to a lot of them too. The few Victors that had been rescued and were listening, were silently crying as his words brought up their own trauma. They were nodding along when he talked about some of the specific things he was forced to do. 

All of a sudden, Finnick’s face onscreen started distorting as the Capitol’s own video was trying to come through.

His words became choppy and inaudible as they heard another voice cut through before the competing picture came into focus.

The crown began grumbling and looking around to see what was happening.   
  
Beetee and Coin were busy pushing buttons and restarting things and Beetee was typing as fast as he could into his program. 

Finnick pulled Katniss close, his senses on high alert.

That’s when they heard it.

The scream of someone who was going crazy.

“LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARDS! YOU’RE GONNA BURN. EVERY LAST FUCKING ONE OF YOU.”

Katniss looked at Finnick and his face went white as the picture came into focus, erasing his message completely.

There she was. 

Skinny and dehydrated. Her cheeks hollow, her voice hoarse. Her head shaved and her arms bruised. She was pulling against the restraints that were holding her in place on a chair. 

She was almost unrecognizable, but they knew who it was. 

Jerica.

A voice behind the camera asked her a question.

“Is there anything you would like to say to Finnick Odair?”

Jerica stopped pulling on her restraints at the sound of Finnick’s name.

“Finnick?”

“Yes. Finnick Odair is watching right now. He was your Mentor, right?”

She had a crazed look in her eyes as she turned to the camera and nodded.  
  
“What would you like to say to him?”

Her face tightened up and her eyes cleared. It was as if everything snapped into place for a moment.

She turned to the camera again and stared at it, burning a hole through the lens.

“Finnick. It’s Jerica. I have something to say to you.”

The camera zoomed in on her face and they all noticed how bloodshot her eyes were.

She continued to stare, her eyes as determined as ever.   
  
She leaned forward as she spoke.

  
“BURN. IT. DOWN.” 


	17. Chapter 17

They all flinched as the butt of a peacekeeper’s gun hit Jerica across the face before the screen went black. 

Finnick’s eyes darted around the room searching for Madge and Britton. 

They were together, flanked by two rebel peacekeepers. 

He sighed in relief as he grabbed Katniss’ hand and pulled her through the crowd towards Coin. 

They reached the table just in time to hear Beetee tell her, “There’s nothing else I can do. I don’t know how, but they broke into my system. They found us. We have to get everyone underground now! I can promise you, Peacekeepers are already in the air, on their way here.”

Coin nodded as she turned to the rebel peacekeepers who were standing beside the podium, signaling them to sound the alarm. 

They instantly moved to hit the blue button that was stuck under her podium, sending a screeching alarm blaring across the whole bunker. 

The people panicked, all running in different directions as the rebel peacekeepers tried their best to wrangle and direct. 

Coin turned back to Finnick.

“Good, Finnick. I’m going to need you to lead the people down the stairs to our shelter. They will follow you.”

Finnick grabbed Katniss’ hand and shook his head.

“No, we’re going to the Capitol. Now.”

Coin gave a slight snort. 

“You just left that place. It is not the right time to go back yet. Now please, escort the people down the stairs.”

She turned to talk to a keeper, but Finnick persisted.

“This is exactly the right time. The Capitol people are in an uproar, the Districts are in an uproar, Snow is on high alert and our girl is in there, with God knows what happening to her. I’m not just going to go underground and wait it out. You said it yourself, the rebel troops and militias are storming the mansion now to arrest Snow. It’s time to act! This is it. Let’s finish it.”

Katniss’ heart was racing, but she didn’t dare interrupt him. He was right. 

Coin looked past them at the chaos that was ensuing in her own little District as the lights flashed and the alarm continued to scream. 

She blew out a hot puff of air and called over four rebel peacekeepers.

“Fine. Go, but this is on you. I wash my hands of this whole timing. When you get there, Plutarch will tell you what to do.”

She turned to the troops and caught them up to speed.

“Get these two to the Capitol. Don’t leave them for a second. Make sure they find Plutarch Heavensbee.”

They all heard a grunt behind them getting closer and turned to see who it was.

“Make that three. I’m coming too.” Haymitch put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“Four.” Johanna appeared out of nowhere and stood next to them, giving Coin a pointed look.

“That’s not possible. That’s too many people to send into enemy skies right now.” Coin shook her head.

Katniss turned to Haymitch.  
  
“Haymitch, please stay here. For me. I need you to take care of Britton and Madge. I wouldn’t trust anyone else to take care of them. You’ve always looked out for me. They need you now.”   
  
She touched Haymitch’s arm gently and he looked at her with fear in his eyes. Only it wasn't for himself. 

Katniss had never seen Haymitch cry before, but she could have sworn she saw the tears threatening to rise and his eyes getting glassy.

He nodded, turning around to leave without a word.

  
“Fuck that, I’m still going.” 

Johanna crossed her arms and planted her feet.

“Miss. Mason. I don’t know if that’s – “

“I don’t give two shits about what you think. My girl is in there and we have to go get her.”

Katniss raised an eyebrow and looked at Finnick, shock flooding her face when she realized he knew something she didn’t about Johanna and Jerica. 

Coin knew that she needed to pick her battles and right now, Johanna Mason not being around was a major win-win situation. 

She waved them off and the rebel keepers escorted the three of them against the current of people moving downwards. 

  
The keepers lead them up a long flight of spiral stairs that stopped at a hovercraft hangar. 

  
“Oh wow… you guys really do have everything.” Katniss’ looked around at all of the hovercrafts and military vehicles they had at the ready. 

One of the keepers spoke over his shoulder as he lowered the heavy door for them to all climb aboard.

“Coin has been working on this for a long time.”

  
Finnick took a seat and Johanna and Katniss took the seats on either side of them.

He put both hands out and they each took one.

“Here we go…”

They all leaned back in their seats as they lifted off, not knowing what they were about to walk into, but prepared to handle it together. 

______

The turbulence was strong, and the peacekeepers were on high alert as they flew. 

Katniss, Finnick and Johanna had been briefed on what would happen if their craft got hit and they had to evacuate. They had parachutes strapped to their backs and they were silently whispering prayers for a safe flight. 

They managed to land behind some abandoned buildings in the Capitol, unscathed. But as soon as the door opened and they stepped out, moving into sight of the city and dropping their parachutes, their jaws dropped at the sight of the chaos that was surrounding them. 

The air was thick with smoke and the sky was a hazy grey because of it. There was shouting and rioting and glass shattering from broken bottles being thrown and shop windows being destroyed by flying furniture and bricks. It was a sight they never thought they would see in the Capitol.

Loyal peacekeepers were marching up and down the streets fighting off the rioters as rebel keepers did their best to protect the people.

Johanna grabbed Katniss’ hand and Katniss grabbed Finnick’s as they waited for further instruction.

“This way, follow us. Mr. Heavensbee will be in the mansion. Let’s move!”

The four rebel keepers surrounded the three of them as they walked in a straight line, following blindly. 

They kept their heads down, trying to blend into the masses. 

The keepers moved quickly through back alleys, through open tunnels and down every back way they knew. 

They walked until they reached a dark, arched walkway that lead right to the back of the President’s mansion. 

The rebel peacekeeper in front of them held a fist up, stopping suddenly and causing the three of them to slightly tumble into each other. 

He pushed them back into the dark walkway and put a finger to his lips. 

They all crouched down, taking in the sight in front of them.

The militias from the different Districts had broken down the fence around the mansion and the people were charging it. The fire was igniting in their bellies after Finnick’s video, and that juxtaposed with Jerica’s feed was bad timing on Snow’s part. 

They were furious. 

“We have to get in there!” Finnick stood up but Katniss and Johanna pulled him back down.

“Not yet! Let’s wait and see what’s going to happen.” Katniss had to shout to be heard over the noise that was echoing through the city.

“But every minute we wait, is another minute they could torture Jerica! Or worse…” Finnick looked at the mansion with fear and worry on his face. 

They all jumped as the sounds of gunfire inside the mansion rang out.

Johanna jumped up.

“He’s right! We have to move!”

“Hang on!!!” Katniss was pulling at both of them as two of the peacekeepers moved forward.

“We’ll go scope it out and see what’s going on. We’ll signal you if the coast is clear.”

“See, we wait!” Katniss was pulling on Finnick's shirt as she crouched.

Johanna and Finnick bent back down reluctantly. 

The keepers raised their guns, moving slowly to the door. One of them opened the door as the other one moved in slowly. 

They waved to all of them, signaling them to move quickly. The two keepers in front of the three of them stood up, using their bodies to shield all of them as they ran, staying low. 

They snuck into the basement, through the door that Finnick had been in and out of so often. Racing past the room where Katniss found out she was having twins, and past the room where Peeta had died. 

They moved until they hit a cement wall and a dead end.

“What’s going on?” Johanna asked nervously.

The head keeper in front of them took off his glove and stuck his thumb on the wall, and suddenly they heard a beep and a click as the wall opened. 

Their eyes got wide as they followed him in.

Plutarch Heavensbee was sitting behind a large control panel with monitors encircling him and lights on buttons flashing everywhere. There were giant screens on the front wall and the cameras were fixed on the Districts, Snow’s office, and Jerica’s holding room. It was padded, like something you would see in a mental hospital, and she was asleep on a cot.

Plutarch stood to greet them as Katniss covered her mouth with her hand in shock at the sight of Jerica. Finnick pursed his lips as he shook Plutarch’s hand firmly. 

“Welcome to the gamemaker’s headquarters.” Plutarch stepped to the side as he extended his arm, gesturing to the technology behind him.

“THIS is where you all made our lives a living hell?” Johanna snorted as she looked around.  
  
“I expected something a little more meretricious.”

Finnick and Katniss turned to look at her with surprised looks on their faces.

“What? I know big words, sue me.”

They all laughed as Johanna rolled her eyes.

Finnick quickly rounded the corner and entered the circle of monitors, strategizing with Plutarch on what comes next. 

Katniss looked over at the door they had just walked through and saw the rebel keepers standing still, backs against it, and she was flooded with gratefulness for those men and the way they haven’t hesitated at all to help the cause.

“Katniss! Johanna!” Finnick called them over and they moved to join him and Plutarch, watching the large screen on the wall that was showing the militia storming into Snow’s office, grabbing him by the arms and walking him out. He stood up with no resistance, walking like he had expected this to happen all along. He was cackling, and they watched as the blood from his infected sores trickled down the side of his mouth.

  
“Ho-ly shit. I never thought I would see the day.” Johanna whispered; her eyes glued to the screen. 

Katniss turned to Plutarch.

“What now? Where are they taking him?”

“The balcony. They’re going to let the people see him one last time before he… you know. His execution will be set two days from now. There will be no trial. He knew it was coming. You can only be a vile human being for so long before it catches up to you. For now, he’ll be down here in the basement, waiting. He’ll be in the room with the solid cement doors.”

Finnick sucked in a sharp breath as he thought about how Snow being in that room will be a full circle moment for him. 

Plutarch turned to face Johanna and Katniss.

“I wanted to apologize to you both for having an all-female game this year. I didn’t love the idea, but I went along with it because… well let’s just say that Snow’s original idea would have been way worse. I knew that the women who entered the arena would be able to handle themselves as well as could be expected, and I had hoped that the escape hatches…” He exhaled sharply. He shook his head as he looked at them again. “I’m just sorry. It didn’t go like I had planned.” He gave Katniss an apologetic smile and she read between the lines of his words. 

“What was the original idea?” Johanna asked in an angered voice. Her arms were folded, and she was giving Plutarch a steely look.

“What?”

“You said that Snow’s original idea would have been worse. What was it?”

Finnick turned around to hear Plutarch’s answer, and Katniss and Johanna were now holding their breath.

Plutarch sighed, not wanting to tell them the truth, but knowing that he owed it to them.

“It was going to be a game of reaping people who were normally ineligible. Children as young as three, to men as old as sixty. It would have been a bloodbath and it wouldn’t have been a show. It would have been a slaughter. There was no way I could let babies be sent into an arena. It’s bad enough that we send in children as young as we do already...” 

Katniss’ stomach began to turn as bile started rising and she grabbed her stomach, instinctually trying to protect the little lives inside. 

Finnick had learned her cues and he spun around looking for a waste basket, finding one just in time.

“Dear Lord, that reeks.” Johanna pinched her nose as Plutarch cleared his throat and moved away from them.

Katniss straightened up and wiped her mouth.

“Sorry. Morning sickness is more like night sickness for me. That mixed with what Plutarch just said… I guess my body couldn’t handle it.”

Finnick rubbed her back as Plutarch nodded.

They heard a loud crash and the sounds of shouting and thudding as the mob of people made their way down the basement stairs, standing right outside of the room they were in. They heard the huge cement doors to the room Finnick tries to forget about, creak open, and the crowd cheered as the militia leaders threw Snow inside, slamming the doors behind him. 

Finnick spun to look at Plutarch.

“Do they know that there are two doors he could escape through in there?”

Plutarch shook his head. 

“No, that would be impossible to do. They only opened from the outside, but I had them secretly covered up too. There aren’t even doors there anymore.”

Finnick let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and nodded slowly. 

They heard the mob leaving and Johanna’s voice getting tense.

“Uh, guys… what’s going on with Jerica?”

They all turned to watch the screen that was fixed on her room as Jerica slowly began waking up. She sat up against the wall, pulling her knees into her chest as she rocked back and forth. She was muttering something, but they couldn’t hear it very well.

  
“I’ll turn it up. Hold on.” Plutarch punched in a few numbers and some things on a keyboard and the volume in Jerica’s room went up significantly.

  
“My name is Jerica. My name is Jerica. My name is Jerica. Johanna!”  
“My name is Jerica. My name is Jerica. My name is Jerica. Finnick!”

Katniss’ eyes began to fill with tears as Johanna put a hand on the screen, desperately wanting to reach through it and touch the dazed girl.

Finnick clenched his jaw and spoke to Plutarch, all while he kept his eyes on Jerica.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with her?”

Plutarch began to speak but suddenly a woman dressed like a nurse walked into Jerica’s room and grabbed her arm, pulling out a long needle and shoving it in deep.

“My name is Jerica. My name is Jerica. My name is Jerica. Prim!”

“That’s right, your name is Jerica, and all of those people are dead because of you. Now go back to sleep.” The woman spat her words as she emptied the syringe in Jerica's arm and tossed it aside in a pile on the floor. She turned and walked out as Jerica sat there shaking, still rocking, repeating the same sentence over and over again, with only the names at the end changing. 

As soon as the steel door slammed behind the woman, Jerica bit down on the spot on her arm where the needle had been, screaming as they watched her bite until blood was oozing out of her arm. Her mouth was covered with blood as she started to feel the heaviness of the drugs hit her. She fell to the side on her bed, entering a deep, drug induced sleep.

Finnick turned to Johanna who now had tears streaming down her face as she ran her fingers over the spot on the screen where Jerica’s face was. He pulled her aside and moved her to a corner in the back of the room.

“Are you ok?” His face was full of concern.

“Hell no, I’m not ok! Look what they’re doing to her in there! She can’t…she needs…I can’t…” 

Finnick didn’t think he had ever seen Johanna unsure of herself or unable to find words…any words, to fit a situation. 

“Shh, shh, she’s going to be ok. We’ll get her out.” Finnick pulled her into his chest as she continued to cry. 

“We have to. They’re going to fucking kill her, Finnick…I just know it.” Her voice was weak, as he pulled her back, looking deep into her eyes.

“No they’re not. We won’t let them. I obviously know you two had that moment on the roof. So, I know you care about her. We will fix this.”

Johanna shook her head.

“No, I don’t care about her, Finn. I love her. I’m in love with her. I have been since the first day I saw her in the training center. You were too busy juggling the three other girls and a pregnant girlfriend, and she and I… we got close. We talked a lot and she really saw me, you know? And I…” She sighed as she looked back at him.

“I haven’t loved anyone like this before. Ever. I thought I loved you like that, and maybe I did to a point. But I could never understand what the difference was for you with Katniss. Now I get it.”

Finnick kissed the top of her head and pulled her in for another hug as he processed her words. 

“I’m with you all the way. You deserve happiness, Jo. Let’s get her.”

Johanna looked up at him and gave him a thankful smile.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“And it’s fiancée.”

Johanna looked up at him questioningly. 

“What?”

“You said I was busy with the three girls and a pregnant girlfriend. Well now… she’s my fiancée. Not girlfriend.”  
Johanna’s eyes got wide as she slapped Finnick on the chest, her face lighting up.  
  
“Finnick Odair! You son of a bitch, how can you call me your best friend and not tell me this huge news?!”

He laughed.

“Well how can you call yourself MY best friend and not notice the huge rock I put on her finger?” His eyes were shining. 

She turned and ran to Katniss, grabbing her left hand and lifting it up.

“Holy shit! Finnick Odair you are a genius. Sea glass, right?” 

He nodded as Katniss gave her a small chuckle.

Johanna looked at her and smiled. Genuinely smiled.

“I’m really happy for you both. Congratulations.” She pulled Katniss in for a hug and Katniss shot Finnick a confused look. He just smiled and shrugged. 

“Thanks, Jo.” Katniss smiled softly. “Now we need to find you a good man. Maybe someone back in thirteen?”

Finnick snorted as Johanna blushed. 

“Actually… I’ve already met someone.”

Katniss’ eyes lit up.

“Really? Who?”

Johanna turned to Finnick who put his hands up in surrender and stepped back. She took a deep breath and spit it out.

“Jerica.”

Katniss’ jaw dropped.

“That Jerica? OUR Jerica?”

Johanna nodded and bit her lip, rocking back on her heels.

Katniss’ eyes got wide as she turned to Finnick.

“Is THAT why you were in such a frisky mood the night you said Jerica was with Johanna and you practically whipped it out right there on the couch?”

Plutarch spit out the water he had just sipped and Johanna burst into laughter.

Finnick chuckled as he shrugged and said, “Guilty.”

“How did I not see this?” Katniss put her left hand on her forehead, her ring catching the light. 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t notice that blinding thing on your finger either so, I’m right there with you when it comes to missing the obvious.” Johanna gave her a playful smile and Katniss shook her head as she laughed, her hand touching her stomach. 

“Well, while we’re catching up on life, you should probably know that there are two little ones in here too.” Katniss pointed both index fingers at her stomach and Johanna stepped back.

“Damn! Why am I not surprised? When Finnick does something, he does it reaaal good.” She winked and Finnick blushed.

Plutarch chimed in.

“Congratulations to you both. That is great news and those are two lucky kids.”

  
  
They were laughing and joking around when Jerica caught Katniss’ eye on the screen.

“Guys, what is she doing?”

They turned and watched as Jerica woke back up, quickly standing up and grabbing her sheet, tossing it over the camera and blocking their view. They heard some ruckus and a door opening, which lead to a loud, piercing scream and then…nothing.

“Good God, we have to get up there. NOW.” Johanna was already halfway to the door as Finnick raced behind her.

Katniss stood still, choosing not following them.

Finnick turned around, waiting for her.

“Are you coming?”

She shook her head.

“No, I’m going to stay here with Plutarch. Be safe…”

He hesitated, looking between Johanna and Katniss. He sighed as he ran back and kissed Katniss deeply, before turning back and exiting with Johanna, taking a rebel peacekeeper with them.

Katniss watched them as the door shut, silently praying that this would all be ok.

“So, Miss. Everdeen, congratulations again. Would you like to-“

“I wanna see him.”

Plutarch stopped as she cut him off. He tilted his head as he continued slowly.

“You want to see…who?”

She gave him a pointed look.

  
“Snow.”


	18. Chapter 18

Plutarch sat down as he thought about what Katniss was asking.

  
“I… I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Katniss steadied herself as she felt her strength rising and shooting through her veins.   
  
That familiar fire igniting in her soul.

  
“Yeah, well, I do. I need this. And as far as I’m concerned, my sister died because of him. You owe me this.”

She squinted at him, her coal grey eyes shining like embers of a flame. 

Plutarch sat back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach.

“Ok, girl on fire. Do your thing.” 

He gestured to one of the rebel peacekeepers to escort her into the next room over.

“Stay with her though, would ya? Odair would kill me if anything happened to her.”

The keeper nodded, and Katniss gave him a confident “thank you”.

  
The keeper opened the door and made sure the coast was clear before he exited and held it open for her.

They walked the three feet to the big cement doors, and she felt her body begin to tremble as she stood in front of them.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can go back to Mr. Heavensbee.”

The rebel peacekeeper was speaking to her gently, but she straightened her back even more as she looked at him and said, “no, I need to do this.”

He nodded in understanding as he opened the doors and escorted her in, never leaving her side and letting the doors slam closed behind them.

President Snow was sitting on a cot that had taken the place of the desk that had been there when Finnick had been there last. He was in his very best clothes and he was twirling a white rose in his fingers.

He looked up, not the slightest bit surprised to see her.

“Ahh, Miss. Everdeen. To what do I owe this pleasure?” He smiled at her and she recoiled at the blood that was staining his teeth.

She cleared her throat and spoke clearly.  
  
“I wanted to talk to you. About my sister. I wanted some answers before-“

  
“…You kill me?” He coughed and brought a cloth to his mouth, catching the blood that was spewing from it.

  
“Yes.”   
She didn’t hesitate, and her voice was steady, even if her hands were not. 

  
“Ah yes. Such a shame isn’t it? I really thought she would pull through. Pity.”

Katniss clenched her jaw and felt her fists following suit. 

“Why her? Why not me? I thought it was me you hated. Why hurt her?”   
  
She stepped closer to him, her voice rising and dripping with rage. 

The keeper took a step up so that he was still directly behind her, watching Snow’s every move.

“Oh Miss. Everdeen. I don’t hate you. Not even the slightest bit. In fact, I admire you. I recognize the same spirit in you, that I see in myself. You strive for greatness and you have a voice that affects the masses. You’re dangerous. That’s why you needed to be stopped. It was nothing personal.” 

Katniss launched at him and the keeper grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back.

She took a deep breath and pushed her hands down, showing the keeper that she was fine and would try to control herself. 

“Fine. Just for argument’s sake, let’s say I believe you and your bullshit answer. Why Finnick? He was only a boy when he won. Why couldn’t you just let him be?” She felt the tears wanting to come, but she shoved them down, determined not to show any weakness in front of him. 

Snow coughed again as he began to chuckle, his chest rumbling as the phlegm rose and his lungs struggled to breathe. 

“Have you seen him? That boy is a star. He was an instant hit with the people. I never do anything that would be considered wasteful, and the decision to let the Capitol’s people enjoy the pleasure of his company more than paid for itself. He was one of the best. Until he met you. Congratulations on your little bundle by the way. I am overjoyed for you both.” He sneered at her and she recoiled slightly.

“Now all that being said, hindsight is twenty-twenty and the information he gathered over the years haaas come back to haunt me. That was my mistake on my part and I own it.”

Katniss felt her blood pressure rising as she spoke through clenched teeth.

“THAT’S what your mistake was? Not realizing his ability to gather information, and not the fact that you pimped out a fourteen-year-old boy?” Her eyes were shooting daggers at him. 

He shrugged his shoulders and breezily said, “C’est la vie.”

Katniss turned back to the keeper and said, “Get me out of here, now.”

He nodded as he put his hand on her back to usher her out. His hand was on the door handle as Snow began to speak again.

“Oh and Miss. Everdeen?” His voice had a hint of glee in its tone.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

“I’m glad it’s you. Let it fly.” She shuddered as the keeper ushered her out, the sound of Snow’s laugh ringing in her ears.

____

“This is it! This one over here.” 

Finnick and Johanna had made it to the very top of the mansion where Jerica was being held. They heard a loud crash in one of the rooms and knew that it was her.   
  
The rebel peacekeeper that was with them stood by the elevator, guarding them and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. 

  
They reached the door and Finnick pushed Johanna out of the way.

“Let me go in first. We don’t know what we’re walking into.”  
  
She nodded as he turned the handle.

It was locked.

“Damnit!” Johanna yelled and moved to the door, banging on it with both fists.

“Jerica?! Jerica! It’s me, Johanna! Can you hear me?”

Silence.

Johanna banged again, harder this time.

“JERICA! IT’S ME, JOHANNA. CAN YOU HEAR ME?!”

Finnick was looking around for signs of anyone. A nurse, a janitor, anyone he might be able to convince to open the door.

It was a ghost town on that floor. Nothing was up there and it didn’t look like anyone had even been up there in years.   
  
Dust and cobwebs lined the walls and it was dimly lit by light bulbs that were on the fritz.

  
Suddenly, they heard a small, panicked, weak voice behind the door.

“Help.”

“Jerica!” Johanna banged again, rattling the handle as she did.

“Jo, move.” 

Finnick backed up and ran into it, hard. 

It didn’t budge at all.

“You idiot! You can’t break down that door. It’s pure steel!”

She turned to pull at her shirt, removing a safety pin that was holding an old rip together and handed it to Finnick.

“Use this.”

He took it and looked at it before slipping it into the keyhole and moving it around.

“Help.”

They heard the voice again and Johanna yelled, “Hurry up! She needs us.”

Finnick’s hands were shaking and he was getting nowhere. Johanna bumped him with her hip and took the pin out of his hands.  
  
“You’re useless right now, let me do it.”

She had it open in two seconds.

She slowly opened the door, only to be met with resistance.

“Jerica? Jerica, it’s Johanna and Finnick. We’re here to help you.”

She pushed the door a little bit more and noticed a body in front of it, blocking them from pushing it open any further. There was blood all over the floor.

“Finnick...” Johanna’s eyes were wide, and her voice was panicky. 

He put his hand up and whispered, “On three, ready? One…two…three.” 

Together they pushed against the door hard, moving the body out of the way.

Johanna slipped in and Finnick followed after her.

Johanna’s tense shoulders relaxed and she sighed a deep sigh of relief when she saw that the body blocking the door was not Jerica’s, but the nurse they had seen on the monitor. 

Jerica was sitting up on her bed, her back to the wall, her knees pulled into her chest, rocking back and forth.   
  
She was staring at the floor and the pool of blood that the woman was lying in.

Finnick bent down to check the woman’s pulse.

“She’s gone.” He looked at Johanna, who nodded as she moved slowly to Jerica.

“My name is Jerica. My name is Jerica. My name is Jerica. Help.”

Johanna sat on the bed painfully slow, making sure she didn’t startle the girl. She noticed a syringe with a bloody needle in Jerica’s hand as she rocked, the inside of her palm covered in blood as well.

She looked around the room and saw the pile of needles that the “nurse” had tossed in the corner every time she injected something into Jerica’s body. She looked at the needle in Jerica’s hand again and then at Finnick. She motioned to the pile, then Jerica, then the woman who was on the ground as she imitated a stabbing. 

Finnick nodded and moved to Johanna, sitting on the ground by the bed next to her legs that were now swinging slowly.

“My name is Jerica. My name is Jerica. My name is Jerica. Help.”  
  
Jerica continued to rock, not even noticing them.

Johanna turned her body towards her slowly, making as little noise and moving the bed as little as possible.

“Hi, Jerica. I’m Johanna. Do you remember me?” She spoke softly as Jerica began to slow her movements.

“My name is Jerica. My name is Jerica. My name is Jerica. Johanna!” She looked up at her, but Johanna felt the tears building as the girl looked right through her.   
  
This was not the Jerica that had entered the arena.

Finnick put a hand on her knee as he took his shot.

“Hi, Jerica. My name is Finnick. I was your Mentor for the Hunger Games. Do you know who I am?”

Jerica stilled as she listened to him, still holding her knees tightly.

“My…name is… Jerica. Finnick?”

Johanna perked up as Jerica only said her name once.

Finnick smiled.

“Yes, yes! That’s right. My name is Finnick and this is Johanna. She helped you too. Do you remember her?”

Jerica looked in Johanna’s eyes and Johanna saw a flash of something in her eyes as she looked back. 

Jerica nodded slowly. Very slowly.

“My name is…Jerica. You are…Johanna.” She said it as a statement, not a question.

“Yes! Yes, that’s me!” It took everything in Johanna not to grab the girl and kiss her, wanting to shield her from the world and take her away from this God forsaken place.

Jerica’s eyes flickered and then turned dark as she lifted the needle that was in her hand up, a loud scream rising from deep inside of her as she started to lower it on Johanna.

Finnick jumped up and grabbed Jerica, sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her chest, pulling her arms into him and restraining them. He grabbed the syringe out of her hand and tossed it aside. 

Johanna started crying as she put a hand over her mouth and jumped up, turning away from Jerica as she tried to gather herself.

“MY NAME IS JERICA. MY NAME IS JERICA. MY NAME IS JERICA.” The girl was flailing around as Finnick used all of his strength to rein her in, whispering in her ear,   
  
“That’s right. You’re Jerica and I’m Finnick and that’s Johanna and we want to help you.”

He whispered it over and over again until she tired herself out, stilling in his arms as her body relaxed.

Her eyes got clear again, just for a moment and she said, “Finnick? Help me.”

He stood up and moved around her body so that he was looking at her face and he said, “Yes, I’m Finnick and I want to help you. Can you walk?”

She looked around hesitantly, her body freezing cold and weak. 

Her eyes landed on Johanna and a flicker of recognition sparked inside of her.

“Jo? Johanna, is…is that you?”

Johanna spun around quickly, looking at the girl she loved more than anything.

“Yeah, Jer, it’s me…”

Jerica started sobbing as she stood up and fell into Johanna’s arms. 

“I knew you would find me…” She was blubbering as she held Johanna tightly.

Finnick stood up, cautiously looking around the room for anything he might need to be aware of. He moved to the drawer that was in the corner and opened it, revealing more needles and drugs to knock someone out with.

Johanna was holding Jerica close, kissing the top of her head and sobbing along with her when Jerica got quiet, ice flooding her veins as she pulled back, her face morphing into something evil.

“My. Name. Is. Jerica. My Name. Is. Jerica. MY NAME IS JERICA.” She started screaming as she began hitting and punching Johanna, who immediately began fighting her off, pinning her to the ground.   
  
Jerica continued to flail, and Johanna looked over at Finnick desperately.

He tossed her a syringe and she took the cap off with her teeth, shoving it in Jerica’s arm as she held her down. Jerica kept fighting until the drugs hit.   
  
When she was limp on the floor, Johanna rolled off of her and stood up. She ran to Finnick and buried her face in his chest.

“What is happening? What the hell is wrong with her?” She asked through tears.

Finnick rubbed her back as he whispered, “I don’t know. It’s looking like…schizophrenia? Multiple personality disorder? I don’t know. But she needs help. We need to get her back to the doctors in thirteen.”

Johanna nodded as she sniffed, wiping her face with her sleeves.

“ _I_ need to get her back. You need to stay here with Katniss. You have to be here with her when she executes that bastard.” Her eyes were full of rage and pain as she looked at Jerica’s body that was out cold.

Finnick nodded and sighed.

“I know…”

He moved to the dresser and pulled out as many syringes as he could fit in her pockets.

“For the hovercraft ride back. I don’t want her waking up with you by yourself if she freaks out again.”

Johanna nodded as she took them and shoved them into her pockets. 

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. We still have to get you on that craft!”

He bent down and picked up Jerica, throwing her over his shoulder.

Johanna nodded towards the dead woman on the floor and said, “What should we do about her?”

Finnick turned to look at the woman.

“Eh, I say leave her. She’s a part of all of this too and she can just dissolve into dust for all I care.”

Johanna gave him a thankful smile as they walked out of the room and down the elevator, back to the basement. 


	19. Chapter 19

Finnick knocked softly on the invisible wall door four times, signaling his District number to Plutarch and Katniss who were still inside.

“It’s Finnick!” Katniss jumped up and moved quickly to let him in.

Johanna marched in first and then walked in Finnick, Jerica still passed out over his shoulder.

“Oh my God, Jerica!” Katniss shrieked as she took in the sight of her.

“Is she ok? Why is she asleep? Is she dead?” She was asking rapid fire questions, so Johanna took her by the arms and looked deep in her eyes.

“She’s not ok. She’s actually kind of a psychopath right now. She needs help. No, she’s not dead. She’s sleeping because we had to knock her out before she tried to kill us.”

Katniss covered her mouth as shock crossed her face.

Johanna turned to Plutarch.

“I need to get her back to thirteen. Do you know anyone who can help me with that?”

Plutarch nodded as he called over the rebel peacekeepers who were still on guard. They moved quickly and were standing in front of him at attention in an instant.

“Now that the rebels are in control and Snow is locked up, you can land a hovercraft on the lawn here. I will send word ahead, but I need you two to go back with them. Is that alright?”

“Yes sir.” They cried in unison.

Johanna hugged Plutarch and whispered, “Thank you.”

He patted her back and whispered back, “You’re welcome. Now go be happy.”

______

Plutarch had set Finnick and Katniss up with the second-best suite in the mansion. He offered them Snow’s quarters, but they immediately turned that down.

It was late, and they found sleep quickly.

The next day was a free day and Katniss and Finnick did not leave the bed at all, save for going to the bathroom or opening the door for room service. 

  
“My girl can eat!” Finnick laughed as he watched Katniss eat her third burger and drink her second milkshake. Oh, and let’s not forget about the fries. She ordered every kind of fry they offered; regular, waffle, curly, crinkle cut, seasoned, steak, you name it. 

She took a bite of the last fry on the tray and said, “Yep. And I’m not even sorry about it. I’m eating for three here!”

He leaned in and kissed her, rubbing his lips together when he pulled away.

“Mmm, salty.”

“Welcome to my world.” She gave him a sexy wink and he felt his ears turning red.

“Yeah…about that.” He leaned in and kissed her again.

“Mmm, yes please! But later. After ice cream.”

He rolled over onto his back and let out a belly laugh.

“How do you still have room for anything in there?” He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her lovingly.

Katniss’ mouth was full of burger as she mumbled, “Hey, don’t be mad at me because you can’t keep up!”

He brushed some hair off of her cheek and pulled open her robe, revealing her bump that had grown a lot in the past few days. He brushed his fingers over her stomach, watching the goosebumps rise on her skin.

  
“Hi babies. It’s daddy. I hope you’re enjoying your burgers and fries!” 

Katniss ran her fingers through his hair that she loved to play with so much, and said in a playfully serious tone, “and the milkshakes.” 

They both started laughing as he leaned in to kiss her stomach, feeling the little flutters inside of her.

“I think they like it!” He smiled up at her and she looked down at him with love and adoration.

  
“Would you have ever imagined we would be here?” She whispered, her voice actually serious now.

Finnick looked up at her.

“What do you mean?”

“Here. In this mansion. Free from Snow, with me…carrying your babies? Like a year ago, would you have even thought this was possible?”

Finnick sat up and crossed his legs.

“Honestly, no. This life has turned into something I could have only ever dreamed of. I just wish that Peeta and Prim could be here to see this free world too…” His voice dropped as he absentmindedly ran his finger over a seam on her robe.

Katniss nodded her head.

“They will. They do. I know they’re here with us.”

He nodded and looked back up at her.

“Hey, question. Are we going to find out what we’re having or are we going to wait and be surprised?”

Katniss bit her cheek as she thought about it.

“Let’s wait. We have so many bad surprises in our life, it might be nice to have a good one to look forward to.”

He smiled as he pushed up to kiss her.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.”

He looked at her body, his eyes scanning every inch of her as he whispered seductively.

“Can we do ice cream later? I’m craving something much different for dessert…”

She grabbed his face with both hands as she looked at his sea green eyes that were hungry for her.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

___

Their day had consisted of the following: Sleep in, eat breakfast, have sex. Take a nap, eat lunch, make love, take a nap. Wake up, eat three snacks (ok that was only Katniss but still), take a nap while Finnick caught up on the news, wake up, eat dinner and this is where they were now. 

Finnick slowly slipped the robe off of Katniss as she hurried to put their plates on the cart next to her, pulling her arms out of the sleeves one by one as he tugged.

He reached up and gently pulled the hair tie out of her hair, watching the long, wavy curls he loved so much fall out of the braid and cascade down Katniss’ back.  
  
He moved behind her, sitting with his legs outstretched and her in the middle of him, her back leaning against his bare chest.

He reached around and ran his fingertips over her collarbone and down her body to her breasts that were already heaving in anticipation. He brushed his fingers lightly over her nipples, eliciting a hiss from her as he continued grazing her breasts and the area underneath them with his fingertips, ever so lightly.

She licked her lips as she watched his hands move down and around her body, exploring it like a blind man, memorizing every inch of her. 

He moved one hand back up to her nipple and pinched it between his fingers, and she rolled her head back into him as she moaned.

He rolled and tugged and brushed his fingers over it, feeling it grow rock hard at his touch. He was also growing hard against her, and the sensation as it grew and pressed into her back made Katniss purr with desire.

He continued pleasuring her nipple with one hand as he slipped his other one down her body and into her panties, feeling her desire for him slipping out of her. He slowly started moving his two fingers in circles around her clit as he rubbed circles over her nipple with his other hand. 

She groaned loudly and reached up behind her to grab his hair, pushing her back even further into him. She began wiggling her hips as the sensation below hit her hard, and Finnick hissed in her ear as her back rubbed against his painfully hard member. 

He moved his thumb over her button and held it there as he dipped his fingers inside of her, causing her to scream out in delight.

“Ahh, good God, you’re so wet.”

“Uh huh… that’s all for you. You like that don’t you.”

He nodded into her neck as he began kissing it.

The feeling of his hot breath and kisses on her neck, his fingers working his magic on her nipple and his other hand moving just they way she liked it, was all too much. She hit her wave hard and fast and as Finnick felt her center tightening around his fingers, he gently spun her around and hovered over her, grabbing his cock and easing himself into her tight walls as she was on her high, eliciting a shriek from her. The sensation of him entering her in that very moment overwhelmed her and she wrapped her legs around his back and threw her arms around his neck, trying desperately to feel him deeper.

He moved in and out of her slowly, reveling in the feeling of her contracting walls pulling on him. He watched her face contort in pleasure and he buried his face in her neck as he picked up his pace. He felt himself getting close and she knew it was coming too, so she quickly pushed him off of her and onto his back, bending over him and taking him in her mouth.

He let out a loud growl as her warm mouth began to suck, pulling his desire from him and bringing him back to the edge. She gently grabbed his shaft at its base and began moving her hand and up and down in time with her mouth. He grabbed her hair and held her head in place, careful not to push it down any further than he knew she could go. 

She continued bobbing her head, stopping to lick the tip, collecting all of the juice that was trying to escape early. She reached down with her free hand and began rubbing herself in furious circles, her wetness making a slapping sound that pulled him close to the brink. 

Her movements became sloppy as she felt her climax building again, pulling away from him as she concentrated. She leaned back in and focused, looking up at him as she sucked. 

The sight of her face as she reached her ultimate pleasure, mixed with her mouth and hand on his cock and her coal grey eyes staring up at him, sent him soaring and his cream shot out into her waiting mouth.

Without missing a beat, she swallowed it all, then leaned in and licked up every last drop off of him, cleaning him entirely.

She sat up and wiped the corner of her mouth with her finger, collecting his release.

She put her finger in her mouth and said, “Mmm, salty.”

He looked over at her, still catching his breath from his orgasm and opened his arm, making room for her in the crook of it.

She crawled over to him and laid there with him, their breaths alternating like a musical beat. 

“I love you.” He whispered as he looked at the ceiling.

She rubbed his chest with her thumb and whispered, “I love you too”, before they both fell asleep, happy and satisfied. 

It was a good day.

____

Katniss’ eyes shot open the next morning as she jolted awake, sitting up quickly and rubbing her eyes, looking over at the spot next to her and only seeing a rumpled up sheet.

“Finnick?”

She stood up and walked into the living room area and saw him sitting on the couch with the news on mute, the captions scrolling across the bottom. It was flashing pictures of her and Snow, detailing what the day ahead might look like.

He turned when he heard her and jumped up to greet her.

“Hey! Good morning. Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you. It’s a big day and you looked so peaceful…” He kissed her cheek and she leaned into it.

She pulled back and her stomach dropped as she remembered what today was and saw the images on the screen.

Snow’s execution.

Finnick looked over his shoulder at the tv and then back at her, giving her a sympathetic look.

“Are you nervous?”

Katniss nodded, placing a hand on her stomach as Finnick moved to get her a granola bar.

“Yeah. It’s a lot. I mean, I know I asked for it and this is a good thing but… I’ve never killed anyone by choice before. Just necessity…” She sat on a dining room chair and pulled a knee up to her chest.

Finnick sat next to her and rested his hand on her knee.

“This is a necessity too. This isn’t just for fun. This is for everyone he has ever killed, or hurt, or broken. This is for Peeta. And Prim…”

Katniss put the granola bar down, her appetite fading fast.

“I know…” Her voice was small.

“You’re a warrior, Katniss. Don’t ever forget that.” He spoke with strength in his voice and she leaned into him, pulling on all of it, desperate to capture some of it for herself. 

She sat back up straight and locked in on his eyes as she said,  
  
“I’m ready.”

____

Cinna had sent her a suit made especially for this day.

She unzipped the bag he sent it in and cried when she saw the mockingjay pin that Madge had given to Prim hooked under the collar.

He had finally adjusted her measurements and the suit fit like a glove, gliding on and making her feel powerful.

Finnick watched her as she put her armor on, transforming into ‘Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire’ right in front of his eyes. 

She had become so many things to him over the past year; Friend, lover, confidante, soulmate, fiancée… but he marveled at the sight of her in the role she was in when he first fell in love with her. Her strength and tenacity were unmatched. 

She finished tying her hair into its signature braid and turned to look at him, popping her hip and lifting her arms up, wanting his opinion.

He stared at her with a smile on his face and his dimples shining through his scruff. 

“You look like a badass.”

She laughed and spun around three times.

“I know! Thank you.” She walked over and grabbed the sides of his face, planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

There was a quick tap on their door and Plutarch entered, not waiting to be invited in.

“How’s our girl on fire feeling today?”

Katniss grabbed her stomach.

“Eh, the nausea hasn’t been great, and I don’t have too much of an appetite, but other than that I’m peachy.”

Finnick looked at Plutarch and smiled as he turned to Katniss.

“Um, Kat? He was asking how you feel about what you have to do in an hour.”

Plutarch chuckled as Katniss’ face turned red.

“Oops, sorry. Pregnancy brain.” She smacked her head gently and played it off well.

“I just wanted to stop in and say good luck and that as soon as it is over, there will be a hovercraft waiting to take both of you back to District thirteen. It has… it has been an honor working with you these past couple of days. You both are legends.” Plutarch extended his hand and Katniss shook it, grateful for someone who appreciated the hell they had been through, and slowly realized that he had probably faced his fair share of hell on earth too. 

“Thanks, Plutarch.” Finnick stood and shook his hand, placing one on his back as well. 

Plutarch left, and Finnick pulled Katniss onto his lap as he sat down on the couch, sighing heavily. 

“You know, when I won my games ten years ago, I had no idea the living nightmare I would be stepping into after it. Being sold like you’re just a piece of meat is next level intense…”

Katniss brushed his cheek as he continued.

“…but I figured out a way to manage it because I knew that was going to be how my life was from then on. After seeing Annie die… I just knew that he had won. He had taken everything from me. My family, my innocence, my life. I was a shell of a man. Until I saw you. Did I ever tell you that I had a dream about your firestorm before it ever happened?”

Katniss pulled back to look in his eyes.

“What? No…” She gave him a twisted lipped scowl and he laughed.

“Yeah. It was the night before it happened, and I had this horrible nightmare about you. The fire was engulfing you and I ended up jolting awake and freaking out Johanna. She didn’t love that I was dreaming of another girl, and I tried to tell her it was nothing. But it was. You scored yourself deep on my heart that day and I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life protecting you and taking care of you. I was so nervous to meet you at the Victory party after you and Peeta won. Like, terrified. I had been thinking about what to say all day, and then…well, you know.”

Katniss gave him a playfully mischievous head tilt and condescendingly said, “I walked in on her giving you a blow job. Yeah, I remember. Not the best first impression, babe.”

He tossed his head back on the couch and groaned.

“Yeah, not one of my finest moments and definitely not how I wanted our first meeting to go. Then I chased you down like a madman and you were a little pistol! Didn’t give me the time of day. It was great.” He chuckled as he rubbed his hand up and down her leg.

“But that was when I knew. I was hooked. You were it for me. But I never could have imagined a girl like you would ever give a guy like me a chance. When you did… you saved me. In more ways than I even knew I needed to be saved. And now… today you’re going to save the world. Literally. You’re going to rid it of one of the greatest monsters of our time. You’re saving our babies from a life of fear. Fear of starvation, fear of the arena, fear of death. How did I get so damn lucky?”

She leaned in and gave him an eskimo kiss as she scrunched her nose up. 

She pulled back and turned his palm over so that she could draw lines over his veins as she spoke softly.

“I’m the lucky one. I never thought I would get to have true love. And honestly, I didn’t even know if I wanted it. I loved Peeta. I STILL love Peeta. He will always have a piece of me that I will never get back. But…I was never IN love with him, and the thought of being forced to spend an eternity married to him terrified me. I didn’t want a family… until you. I always said I would never have kids. My old friend Gale and I used to talk about that. He wanted them and I didn’t. Somehow it doesn’t seem fair that he died in the mines before he got that chance, and I’m still alive and having twins. The universe is weird…” Her voice trailed off as she felt a lump growing in her throat as she thought about Gale. 

She inhaled sharply as she continued.

“And… I had a dream about you once too. Which is just crazy.”

Finnick’s eyebrow shot up.

“Really? Do tell.”

She shook her head.

“It wasn’t a good one. It was after you told me about what happened here with you and Peeta, and you came back to twelve without him. I hated you in that moment. When you told me the truth and left the cabin, I genuinely thought I would never see you again. But then I had a dream about you being in four, out in the middle of the ocean on your boat, and you… you put cinder blocks around your arms, legs and neck and…jumped. It shook me to my core. That’s when I knew I loved you more than just a fling. I had to make it right.”

Her eyes were welling up and so were his.

His voice was soft as he whispered, “So that’s why you came to find me… Our dreams connected us. That’s an incredible gift. Someone up there is looking out for us.”

Katniss smiled.

“Probably my dad. He would have loved you.”

Finnick wiped a tear from her cheek and sat back.

“I wish I could have met him. I would have loved to ask him for your hand in person.”

She nodded.

“He approves. Trust me.”

She stared at him for a long time before he broke the silence.

“I thought about it, you know? Ending it all. When you kicked me out, I had never felt so low. The way I saw it, my only chance at happiness now hated me, and Snow would still expect me to service clients and mentor children during the games, and that thought sickened me. I couldn’t stand it anymore. So…I made plans. But I wouldn’t have done it like your nightmare. No…I could never do that to the ocean. As far as non-human things go, I love the ocean more than anything. When you found me, I was actually saying goodbye to it. You…you saved me again.”

She touched his cheek with her hand, and he leaned his face into her palm, turning to kiss it gently as tears streamed down her face.

“Thank God for that. I couldn’t imagine the world without you in it. I don’t want to. That’s not a world I want to live in.”

He took her hand and kissed it before lightly peppering small kisses all over it.

“Thank you for loving me. And saving me. And saving the world. And giving me babies. And…saying yes.” He played with the ring that was on her finger, spinning it and watching the sun hit it just right.

She smiled at him as she said, “Always. Forever always. But…”

She took the ring off and Finnick began to panic.

She laughed.

“Calm down! I want you to hold onto this when I execute Snow. I don’t want him seeing it, or have it give him some twisted satisfaction. I don’t want to give him any reason to believe that he is the reason we are together. Keep it safe for me, ok?”

He exhaled a long breath and his face relaxed as he took it and put it in his back pocket.

“You’ve got it, boss.”

She smiled as his face got serious.

  
“It’s almost time. Are you ready?”

Katniss stood up and faced him. 

  
“I am. Let’s do this.”


	20. Chapter 20

The drums were beating loudly, and the crowd was cheering as Katniss walked down the long pathway where she and Peeta, and all of the Tributes, had been paraded around like cattle in front of the masses the week of their game.   
  
She hated that day.   
  
Feeling like a piece of property that someone else owned was disgusting, but she realized that that is probably the way Finnick has felt for a decade. 

It gave her the strength to keep walking. 

Justice for Finnick.

Snow was tied to a stake at the end of her walk. 

She stood right in front of him as the crowd quieted themselves to hear what was going to be said.

There was no one official leading this. Just Katniss and Snow. Plutarch had wanted Finnick to speak, and Finnick wanted Plutarch to speak, but they quickly shot down those ideas. 

Snow was smiling but refusing to speak.

Katniss turned to the crowd and yelled loudly, “Today, the terrorizing of children ends. Justice will be served, and we will be a FREE Panem, once again!”

The crowed erupted.

Katniss turned back around to Snow, squinting her eyes at him as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and lined it up in her bow.

She stuck the tip of the arrow into a small fire that was on a stand next to her, sending the flames roaring. 

“Do you have any last words?” Katniss asked as she pointed the arrow at Snow’s stomach.

He cackled and smiled his most wicked smile as he spoke.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do. This doesn’t end here, you know. Alma Coin is eyeing this position as the head of Panem and let’s just say, I’m a barrel of puppies compared to her. So, my last words are…good luck.”  
  
He laughed as Katniss let the arrow fly, watching it enter his stomach and send his body up in flames.

The crowd cheered ad threw red roses down to the ground where Katniss stood.

She wanted to move, but she couldn’t peel her eyes away from Snow as he continued laughing, even as the flames engulfed him. She was in a daze as she thought about Snow’s last words. He was an evil bastard, but he had never lied to her before.

She didn’t know if she would ever be able to move from that spot, and began to panic until she felt Finnick’s strong arms on her, moving her away from the whole scene. 

“You did it. You did it, Katniss. It’s over. It’s over.”

He was walking her back down the walkway, encouraging her with every step, but she was walking sideways, still watching Snow burn over her shoulder. 

Everything moved quickly and her head was spinning.

When they reached the tunnel, two rebel peacekeepers quickly lead them to the hovercraft that was ready and waiting for them.

Finnick climbed on first turning to help her up the ramp. They each took a seat and buckled up quickly as the door shut and they felt the hovercraft liftoff. 

Finnick leaned back against his seat, closing his eyes tightly as every emotion flooded his body. Sad tears were falling down his face as he belly laughed, clenching his fists in rage as he continued to laugh jovially. 

“I just can’t believe it’s over. It’s actually over.” He put his hand out for Katniss, but she just looked at him, her face somber.

“I don’t think it is, Finn.”

He sat up and looked at her with a furrowed brow.

“What do you mean? He’s dead.”

She looked down at her fingers that were twisting in and out of each other and sighed. She told him what Snow had told her, and how they had made a pact to never lie to each other, so she believed him. She also told him how uneasy Coin made her, and Finnick listened to every word before speaking up.

“Well, I trust you. If you think she’s a problem, I’m with you. Together, remember?”

She gave him a weak smile as she laced her fingers through his. 

“Together.”

______

When they landed in District thirteen, they were greeted by thunderous applause and cheers as people ran to greet them, encircling Katniss and hugging her, thanking her, or just crying out all of the things they had kept buried for years. 

Finnick noticed Paylor moving towards him and he stepped to the side.

She greeted him with a hug and a congratulations before her face got serious.

  
“Alma Coin is dead.”

Finnick’s mouth dropped.

“What? How?”

Paylor sighed.

“Haymitch. He says that he overheard her talking to someone in the Capitol, discussing sensitive details that ensured her immediate rise to power in the wake of Snow’s death. She was going to have you and Katniss killed after Snow was dead, making you martyrs for her cause and using it to win over the people. Haymitch snapped and poisoned her. She’s gone.”

Finnick rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over at Katniss.

“Where is he now?”

“In a holding cell.”

“Was he arrested?”

“He was. But he is free now. After a call to my contacts in the Capitol, I confirmed that what he heard was true and not just hearsay.”

“So why is he still in there?” Finnick’s face flooded with concern.

Paylor chuckled.

“He feels horrible. I’ve never seen him so sober. He hates violence but loves Katniss. He did it for you two, but now he says he’s afraid he’ll snap again. He wanted to stay there until you got back. He’s right down there.” She pointed in the direction of a descending hallway.

Katniss had managed to pull herself away from the mob and joined them in the back. 

Finnick caught her up to speed and Katniss’ eyes got wide.

“Snow was right…”

Finnick nodded.

“You were right too.”

Katniss looked towards the hallway and bit her lip.

“Can I go see him?”

Paylor nodded.

“Of course.”

Finnick gave her a look that asked if she wanted company, and she shook her head no.

He nodded knowingly and cleared his throat.

“I think I’ll go find Johanna. Do you happen to know where she might be?”

Paylor laughed.

“Exactly where she’s been for the last twenty-four hours. Glued to the side of Jerica’s hospital bed. Follow me, I’ll show you.”

He winked at Katniss as they both left in opposite directions.

___

“Hey…” 

Katniss stuck her head around the door of Haymitch’s cell and he looked up, his face relaxing when he saw her. She stepped inside and he moved quickly to hug her.

“You did it. I knew my girl would do it. You are a real badass.”

Katniss smiled as her voice lowered and she moved close to his ear.

“Paylor told me everything. I’m so sorry. But…thank you.”

Haymitch’s eyes were glassy with the tears he was pushing away. He waved his hand and said, “Eh, don’t think anything of it. It’s no big deal.”

He sat back on the bed and Katniss moved to sit next to him.

“Haymitch, it’s a huge deal. You saved me! You saved Finnick. You saved everyone. Even more than I did. Snow told me about her. That she was worse than him. I didn’t know if I should believe him at the time, but I’m glad I did. YOU are the real hero here.” She put her hand on top of his and squeezed gently.  
  
Haymitch looked down at their hands as he spoke softly.

“You’ve had so much taken away from you, Katniss. So has Finnick. I wasn’t going to let anything else be taken away from you. Especially when we were on the brink of real freedom. I wanted to take care of those little guys in there too.” He pointed to her stomach and Katniss felt a tear fall from her eyes. 

“I love you, you old boozehound…two.” She winked as she leaned and bumped him with her arm, referencing his communication nickname. 

He laughed as he peeked at her through his long blond hair. 

“I love you too. And hell, I love Odair too, but don’t you fucking tell him that.”

Katniss let out a loud cackle as she fell back on the bed, resting both hands on her stomach. 

“I don’t know what life is going to look like now. I don’t know where we’re going to live or what we’re going to do, but I know one thing. I want you to be wherever we go. Will you come with us wherever?”

She looked over at Haymitch who had fallen back beside her, her eyes pleading.

He stared at the ceiling as he said, “Where else would I go? You’re my family now.”

Katniss turned her head so that she was looking at the ceiling too as she felt a tear run down her cheek and dip into her ear.

“Well good, that’s settled then.”

She sat up slowly and Haymitch followed suit. She turned to face him and pulled her ankle under her.

“I have two more things to ask you before we get out of here.”

Haymitch felt his heart begin to pound loudly in his ears as he got nervous.

“One. I’ve already talked to Finnick, and we both agreed, there is no one else we would rather have helping us with the twins. You’ve taken care of me for so long, and I want you to be there for them too. So… would you be their godfather?” 

Haymitch was speechless. He was genuinely shocked that they would trust him with something like this.

“Are you sure? There’s a lot of better men out there than me…” His head dropped as his voice cracked.

Katniss turned his face so that he was forced to look at her.

“No one is better than you, Haymitch Abernathy. You said it yourself, we’re family now. Let’s make it official.” 

He let out a grunt that shook his whole body.

“I guess I’ll just have to teach them how to handle their whiskey. Can’t have no lightweights in the family.” 

Katniss laughed as she said, “So is that a yes then?”

Haymitch nodded.

“I would love that. Thank you.”

Katniss smiled as she continued.

“Well, that’s not all. Number two. I… I’m getting married soon, as you know. But my dad isn’t here anymore so… I was wondering… would you walk me down the aisle?”

That did it. Haymitch felt the tears coming and he didn’t even try to stop them this time.

“Absolutely. Yes. I would be honored.” He didn’t even bother joking with her about this. He was overwhelmed. 

Katniss had her own tears streaming down her face as she leaned in to hug him, kissing him on the cheek as she sat back up.

“Thank you. Truly.”

Haymitch nudged her as he said, “Of course. I love ya, kid.”

Katniss gave him a warm smile and said, “I love you too.”

_____

Finnick tapped the door to Jerica’s room lightly, peeking his head in as Johanna lifted her head off of Jerica’s bed where it had been resting.

“Hey…” Finnick whispered as he stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

Johanna stood up and moved to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as she could. 

“Is it over?” She whispered into his neck as she felt exhaustion overwhelming her body.

Finnick nodded.

“Coin too?”

Finnick pulled away and looked into her eyes that were sitting in the middle of dark, sleepless circles. 

“You knew she was bad too?”

Johanna scoffed as she moved back to her chair.

“Um, yeah. I can smell a skank bitch from a mile away. I heard Haymitch did something about her though?”

Finnick nodded, moving to sit next to her.

“Good. She deserved it.”

Finnick pointed to the monitor that was beeping next to Jerica’s head.

“Have they figured out what is wrong with her yet?”

Johanna pulled her knees into her chest as she nodded.

“It is schizophrenia. The drugs that the woman in her room was shoving into her arm was a mix of sleep serum and basically a drug that makes you hallucinate and go crazy. Being pumped with too much of that over a period of time did some serious damage. They’re keeping her in a medically induced coma as they detox her. They’re hopeful that with the right amount of therapy and appropriate meds, that she’ll be able to live a pretty normal life. So, that’s something.”

Finnick gave her a small smile as he put his hand on her knee.

“That’s huge, Jo. Let me know if you need anything or if there’s anything I can do to help.”

“Thanks.” She put her hand on top of his.

They sat there for a while, the monitor beeps and Jerica’s oxygen hiss making the only sounds.

Finnick sat up straight as he cleared his throat and whispered.

“Jo, I know you know I love you. And I want you in my life forever…”

Johanna gave him a playfully curious look.

“Fuuck, are you trying to propose to me? Because I would totally be down for some freaky sister wives action, but I’m not so sure how Katniss would feel about it.”

Finnick laughed a little too loudly and continued.

“Hell no! I would never. But I do have a question for you. Katniss and I have talked it over, and we were wondering if you would be the twins’ godmother? It would really mean a lot to us to have you play such a vital role in their upbringing.”

Johanna’s eyes were wide, but her voice was airy.

“And…Katniss wants this too?”

Finnick nodded. “It was actually her idea. It was going to be Prim but…” He looked at his feet before looking back at her.

“…but now she said that you are the closest thing I have to a sister, so that makes you hers too. What do you say?”

Johanna felt her tears falling down her hot cheeks.

“Damnit, Odair. How do you always know how to say the right things? You’re too fucking perfect. And so is that girl of yours. Yes. Hell yes. It would be my pleasure.” She smiled and he got a joking look in his eyes.

“The pleasure is all ours, but you know you’re going to have to clean up that potty mouth, right?”

Johanna snorted.

“In your fucking dreams. You chose me, warts and all. The kids will get over it.”

Finnick laughed.

“We wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue**

  
The months flew by quickly.

After Snow and Coin’s deaths, the Capitol was desperate for a new leader. 

The citizens of District thirteen voted unanimously for Paylor to be the new interim President, and she worked on a trial basis in the Capitol, meeting with and learning about the people, until they could have an official election throughout all of the Districts and the Capitol. 

She was running unopposed, but it didn’t matter. People came out in droves to vote for her. 

She officially took office and her first act as President was to abolish the Hunger Games once and for all. There was a ceremonial burning of the game making technology, and all of Panem rejoiced in its end.  
  
She was wise and fair, appointing Plutarch Heavensbee as her Vice President. 

Together, they began uniting the Districts and helping them return to their former, prewar, glory. 

  
Katniss’ mother moved to the Capitol and became the top Doctor there. She helped rebuild the hospitals and everyone absolutely adored her.

Johanna and Jerica stayed in thirteen for three months until Jerica was stable enough to move somewhere else. They moved to District seven, making regular trips between there and the Capitol where the finest psychotherapists were helping Jerica work through her trauma. She had remembered her love for Johanna, and they became an official couple, wanting to take things slow, but planning on forever. Finnick had never seen her happier. Even through all of the pain of this new adventure into a mental unknown.

  
Katniss, Finnick and Haymitch moved back to District twelve, and it was an almost daily debate on where Katniss should give birth and where they would live after.  
  
Finnick wanted his kids to be raised by the ocean, but Katniss wanted them to know and love the woods as much and as well as she did. 

  
Haymitch just wanted to be wherever there was good company and booze. 

  
“Babe, I want my kids to feel the sand between their toes and taste the salt water on their lips daily. They can’t get that here!”

“I know! And I love it too. I really do but… the trees. The forest. I want them to grow up going to the cabin and learning how to hunt. They can swim in the lake here, you know.”

Finnick’s left eyebrow shot up as he said, “Are you sure you want them spending time in that cabin? Some very, very dirty things have happened in there.” He smiled and showed his dimples, which he knew would make her melt.

Katniss’ hormones had been at an all-time high at eight and a half months pregnant, and the closer to her due date she got, the hornier she was. 

Just the sight of his dimples soaked her panties. 

She lifted her left leg up, sliding it against her right led seductively.

“Ok, pause argument. I think we need to go to the cabin. Now.”

She didn’t have to ask Finnick twice. He scooped her up and moved swiftly through the woods.

When they reached the cabin, he was out of breath and exhausted, bending over to rest his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

“Sorry. I know, I’m fat.” Katniss gave him an apologetic look.

He stood up straight, his pupils dilating as he looked at her.

“Don’t say that about the mother of my babies. She is fierce, and strong and she is hot as hell.” He pushed her back on the bed and hovered over her, having to hold himself up higher so he didn’t lay on her extremely large stomach. 

Sex had gotten more complicated and difficult with the giant obstacle in their way, but they made it work and their need to get creative actually spiced it up. 

It was also not very slow and tender, thanks to Katniss’ horniness. 

After they hurriedly fucked like rabbits, she laid on her back, her stomach sticking straight up as Finnick laid beside her, propped up on an elbow. He tenderly ran his ringer over her pregnancy line that went down the front of her stomach and leaned in to kiss it softly.

Right as he did, he felt a hard kick against his mouth as a little foot inside of her kicked its foot out.

“Ow!” He pulled back and Katniss laughed out loud.

“I definitely think that one has to be a boy. A mama’s boy at that. He’s always the one kicking whenever you touch me.”

Finnick shook his head.

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s a girl who has her mom’s fire coursing through her as it's being passed down to her. She is definitely going to be a real ball buster, that’s all I can say about that.” He laughed as he rolled over on his back.

Katniss smiled, but suddenly her face dropped and froze.

“Finnick…”

He looked at her.

“Yeah?”  
  
She sat up.

“I think I just peed on myself.”

She moved to the side, revealing a large wet spot under her.

Finnick’s eyes got wide.

“Babe, that doesn’t smell like pee. I think your water just broke!”

They both jumped up off the bed, furiously putting their clothes back on. They had finally decided on Katniss giving birth in the Capitol so that her mother could deliver the twins, but that was obviously not going to happen now.

Katniss felt the contractions starting to kick in, HARD. 

“FINNICK!” She reached a hand out for him as he was stripping the bed of the wet sheet.

He saw her face and instantly dropped the sheet, picking her up and racing back to the Victor’s Village.

He took her to Haymitch’s house and laid her gently on the couch. She was in active labor and things were moving fast.

“Haymitch! Call somebody. Anybody! And bring some hot water and towels.” Finnick was moving frantically, trying not to panic.

She labored for a total of four hours. 

Haymitch couldn’t get ahold of anyone who could help, and he ended up delivering both babies himself with Finnick assisting. 

  
“I can see a head! Oh my God, there’s so much hair!” Finnick was watching his firstborn enter the world, overwhelmed by the love he was feeling wash over him.

“It’s a girl!” Haymitch handed the baby to Finnick who was waiting with a towel and blanket. He instantly burst into tears as he moved to kiss Katniss.

“We have a daughter! You did so good, baby. So good!”

“I need to push!” Katniss’ face tightened as she felt the other baby coming quickly.

  
“It’s a boy!” Haymitch pulled the baby out and laid him on top of Katniss’ chest.

All three of them were a mess of snot and tears as they cleared the babies’ throats and Katniss held them both on her chest, skin to skin.  
  
Fininck was by her head, his arm resting on the bed above it, tears streaming as he kissed the top of Katniss’ head and looked at their babies.

  
“Do you guys have names for these new little ones?” Haymitch asked, his own tears sparkling in the sunlight.

Katniss and Finnick looked at each other.

“Well, we had decided that we would each get to name a gender. So, if it was girls, I would do it, and if they were boys, Katniss would do it. Now that there’s one of each, I guess…we both get to name one?” Finnick gave Katniss a questioning look.

“Yes. Absolutely. I will name our son and you can name our daughter. I’ve been dying to know what names you had picked out.”

Finnick smiled wide.

“Well then, everyone, I would like you to meet Rose Marina Odair.” He leaned down and kissed the top of his daughter’s head gently, softly running a finger over her dark hair.

“That’s a really good name.” Haymitch’s voice was rough as he tried to contain his emotions. 

Katniss looked up at Finnick, her own tears shining.

“It’s perfect. I love it. Thank you.” She tilted her head up and he kissed her deeply.

“I love you. Thank you for making me a daddy.” He whispered softly, his voice cracking on almost every word.

Haymitch cleared his throat.

“Now what about this handsome little guy?”

Finnick looked at Katniss expectantly. 

“Well, I thought about this a lot and went back and forth on a few. I wanted to honor the most important men in my life and looking at him now, I know exactly what his name is. Say hello to Ocean Haylark Odair. Our son.” 

Haymitch’s face scrunched up as she spoke and she saw his adam’s apple moving quickly, working to contain his sob.

Finnick leaned down to kiss his son and little Ocean grabbed his finger instantly.

“You’re right, that’s his name. I love it.”  
  
Katniss nodded as her own tears began to flood her eyes, blurring them as she looked at the two precious lives in her arms. Two lives she didn’t even know about initially and who she was afraid she lost at one point.

She leaned in close to the babies and whispered, “So, which one of you has been kicking your daddy?”

Right then, Rose kicked her little foot out and Katniss laughed. “Ahh, so you’re the culprit. Good girl.”

She looked at Finnick and winked.

“Oh, and I decided on something else.” Katniss turned her head to look at Finnick.

“I want to live in District four. We can come back here a lot, but I think that Ocean needs to be around the ocean, and I want my little girl to build sandcastles all day without a care in the world. Is that ok with you, Haymitch?”

Haymitch laughed as he slapped his knee.

“A beach paradise with endless margaritas under an umbrella on the sand? Where do I sign?”

They all laughed and Finnick whispered into her hair as he kissed her, “Are you sure?”

She nodded.

“More than ever.”

“Thank you for giving me such a great life, Katniss.”

She nuzzled into his neck as she whispered.

“We gave it to each other, And we made it happen. Together.”

Finnick looked around the room at Haymitch and his love and heart beneath him as he exhaled a sigh of freedom and whispered,  
  
“Together.”

____

They were married in a small ceremony on the beach a year later. 

The twins were the only ones in the wedding, and the guest list was small.   
  
Katniss cried as she watched her little boy with hair just like his daddy and eyes like her, in a blue shirt and khaki pants, run down the aisle to Finnick. Laughing the whole time.  
  
Their little girl in a flowery dress, had hair like hers - dark and thick, but she had her daddy's green eyes that stopped everyone in their tracks.  
  
She refused to walk down the aisle as the flower girl, so her own little flame was burning bright in her already at just one and a half.

Haymitch walked Katniss down the aisle and officiated, and it was hilariously horrible.

Jerica had made huge progress and she and Johanna were engaged to be married the following year.  
  
Haymitch had found a love of his own that wasn’t alcohol, much to everyone’s surprise.

Effie Trinket moved in with him six months ago and he hasn’t had a drink since.

  
Clara is thriving in the Capitol and is casually dating Cinna. It’s nothing serious…yet. But he is a good man and she has enjoyed feeling cherished again.

Katniss looked around at everyone dancing at their reception, as Finnick walked up to her and handed her a glass of punch.

“Whatcha thinking about, Mrs. Everdeen-Odair?”

She turned to him and smiled.

“I’m just thinking about how lucky we are. We have a beautiful family, the people we love are happy, and this life we’re building is magical. We are free, and it is so sweet.”

He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her as she kissed him sweetly.

“And it’s Odair. Just Odair. It’s what feels right to me in my soul.” She gave him a thoughtful gaze as she kissed him again.

Finnick smiled wide as he said, “I like the sound of that, Mrs. Odair. We are building a hell of a life, aren’t we?”

  
Clara and Cinna danced their way over to them, each holding a twin and passing them to Finnick and Katniss before holding hands and spinning back on to the dance floor.

Katniss looked at Rose and Ocean, then over to Finnick. A man who when she met him, she would have never ever dreamed would give her everything she never knew she needed.  
  
She looked over at the sea that was sparkling extra bright for them today and said,

  
“Yeah, it’s a hell of a life, but it’s absolutely perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along on this journey with me! I enjoyed every minute of writing my first fic/series. I hope you all enjoyed it too. :)


End file.
